


Happiness is a Myth

by BlakSalt



Category: GMM, Good Mythical Morning, Rhett & Link
Genre: BFFs, Best Friends, Bromance, Chronic Illness, Hurt/Comfort, Rhett & Link - Freeform, Stalking, YouTube, rhett and link - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 79,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakSalt/pseuds/BlakSalt
Summary: Happiness is a fleeting notion. It comes and goes in waves. In a world that revolves around family, health and fame, Link Neal struggles to find his happiness while trying to maintain his sanity.This story contains hurt/comfort, bromance and a little bit of stalkery vibe.No mature content but I do enjoy cursing.Don’t fact check me, this is a fictional story and I tend to make stuff up to fit my narrative.I’m the master of this universe.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

.

Everyone questions their life choices at some point in their life. There comes a time when one reaches a tipping point where all that is left is choosing between the lesser of two evils. A break it or make it kinda situation. We all lose sometimes and Link knew that his misery is not in any way special.

Rhett and Link have been through a lot in the past year. They market themselves as best friends and share almost everything in life; the good and the bad. What they didn’t anticipate was reaching that tipping point at the same time. 

Seven months ago, their wives, Jessie and Christy, planned a spa day together. On their way back, their car got hit by a drunk driver and they tragically lost their lives. Rhett and Link took a three months break to mourn their loss but they had mouths to feed and had to return to work.

They were not ok.

While Rhett grieved by lashing out and secluding himself in their shared rental home, Link found himself on autopilot. He was too busy taking care of others to actually assess his emotional state and confront the epic state of denial he found himself in.

It was hard.

People around them were supportive for a while but everyone has their own lives and issues to deal with. Link coped by creating a full routine that left no time for a head scratch, much less the time needed to reflect on his broken heart. 

He leans his head on his hands at the meeting table, hearing nothing but white noise as the mythical crew around him brief them on the episode script ideas for next week. Link honesty didn’t give a rat’s ass over what they wanted from him at this moment. All he wanted to do was sink into the ground and just die so he can finally rest.

A bang of guilt pierces through his heart over how selfish that sounded to him. Not only was he taking care of his own traumatized kids, he found himself with two more. Rhett emotionally and physically checked out and Link didn’t want to pressure him into stepping up as a father so he did it instead. He convinced himself that at any moment Rhett would get his shit together and take back the rains. 

From the bruises he has on his body caused by intentional and unintentional aggressive lash outs from his friend, Link doesn’t predict that Rhett will find closure any time soon.

If only Link could control time so this sucky phase of his life would end sooner. Every bone in his body ached. He feels like he’s about to faint if someone breathes wrong at his direction. He thought he was shaky before, now he’s downright unable to hold a glass of water without using both hands.

He is struggling.

Link didn’t know how long he could keep this up.

His body will fail him or his mind will melt any second now. He just hopes no one sees it happen, especially not Rhett. 

A sharp piercing pain radiated from his right side and he clamped his mouth to cover his silent scream. He turned to look at what caused it and saw his friend, crossing his arms and looking passively away. Rhett just pinched Link hard on his side. Link found himself staring at his unapologetic friend as waves of hurt, physical and emotional, radiated through his midsection from his friend’s unprovoked attack. 

This was not the first time Rhett used physical provocation to get Link’s attention. But it’s the first time Link sees no regret or acknowledgement of wrongdoing from his friend.

Link felt his eyes water uncontrollably. Were they even still friends at this point?

The big guy refuses to speak to him without turning whatever the conversation was into verbal abuse or a reason to release tension on the too-tired-to-argue-back Link. At the beginning, right after they received the news, Link thought he was being a good friend and allowed the yelling, screaming and jabs without fighting back. Link would rather have his friend unleash his anger on him than the kids, their family or their crew. 

After all, no one knew how painful it is to suddenly lose a life partner and soulmate more than him. He kept his mouth shut, endured the out-lash until seven months later. The yelling turned into bone-breaking grips under the table to stop Link from talking while they film and stronger than necessary slaps and shoves on the go.

Link never thought he was a doormat but enduring his friend’s wrath so silently makes him hate himself. 

“..nk.. LINK!”

Link wiped his head to stare back at a frowning Stevie across the meeting table. He whispers: “Wah?”

Stevie sighs loudly: “Did you even hear anything we said?”

Link gently rubs his aching side and swallows hard: “No.. I’m sorry.”

Stevie stares at him for a few seconds then shakes her head. This meeting is running long and she didn’t want to make a scene so she let Link’s space-out moment pass: “We have three main ideas: We want to turn you into a human burrito, “Will it shave ice cream?” and we want to make a game about the next Eponym Report.”

Link tries his best to ignore the hot fire spreading from his side and says: “No, yes and no.”

Rhett scoffs but doesn’t say anything. Stevie frowns at her boss: “I will need more than one word responses to ideas we’ve been discussing for a week, Link.”

Link swallows hard, trying his best to bring forth his ‘boss voice’: “I don’t want to be a burrito. I think that human-sized food ideas are past us at this point. Eponym can kiss my ass. We will not support anyone who makes a living by violating other people’s privacy and destroying their lives. He or she is a scumbag and I refuse to have our name in any shape or form associated with these unGodly deeds.”

Stevie crosses her arms, clearly pissed at Neal: “I’m fine with scrubbing the Eponym game if you feel so strongly about it but you know that the human-sized-food episodes are one of our top ranked episodes. Why are you being difficult?”

Link closes his eyes, hoping to God that no one can tell that he’s on the verge of openly sobbing from pain and exhaustion. Over the past half year, he has lost a lot of weight and Rhett hasn’t been kind to him. He was covered in bruises that he didn’t want to explain.. 

He takes off his glasses and stealthy pretends to rub his eyes and says: “Maybe.. Maybe we can do the human burrito next week? I honestly don’t feel like doing it this week. I’m sorry.”

Stevie sighs loudly: “Fine. We will think of something else to cover this week’s episodes.. Does anyone else have anything to add? We have one hour to prepare for today’s shoot so make it quick.”

When no one said anything. People just started to file out, going back to the set to prepare for today's filming session. Rhett glares at Link on his way out as the smaller man stares at his phone, trying to figure out how he can shift things around to get all the stuff on his list done. 

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

The pain radiating from Link’s side forced him to pause before entering the office he shared with Rhett. Link has gotten into the habit of putting cold water-soaked hand towels on his bruises because he read somewhere that it reduces the risk of them spreading. He wanted to go in and do that in their shared ‘boss bathroom’ but the last time he stayed there for more than 5 minutes, Rhett made him regret it. He can still hear his angry shouts and comments in his head.

He turned on his heel and headed towards one of the staff restrooms instead. It was odd but at least no one will yell at him there. He stood in front of the sinks and stared at the already black and blue bruise blossoming on his side. Link thought to himself in disbelief: _‘Why does it look like I’ve been in an accident? How hard can Rhett pinch?’_

He moved his shirt a little bit higher so he can concentrate on nursing his bruises with the cold towels. He closed his eyes to take a few deep breaths to center himself. He knew that he was falling apart even though he can’t afford it. People around him needed him and he can’t be selfish now. He was going through the list he just read on his phone to distract himself from the pain when the restroom door opens, making him flinch. Link cursed himself. He should’ve locked the door..

David Hill did not react to the disturbing scene before him. He calmly went to the furthest sink from his boss and silently looked at the colors decorating his exposed torso through the mirror while washing the dirt from his hand and shirt. 

Link slowly lowered his shirt, praying to God that David doesn’t start a conversation over what he saw. He was a lousy liar and they all know it.

He resoaked the towel to take it with him and when he turned to leave, David finally spoke up: “Who did that to you?”

Link chuckled awkwardly at him: “You know how clumsy I can be..”

David turns to glare at him: “Last time I checked, we don’t have hands laying around the set that you can land on..”

Link hated himself and Rhett at that moment. He sounded like one of those abuse victims and he didn’t want to play that role ever in his life. Rhett’s hand prints cannot be justified with any lie he can come up with. That’s why he resorted to wearing long sleeves and baggy clothes to cover his body.

Link drops the act and says: “I don’t have to explain myself to you, David. Thank you though.. for asking..”

With one last grateful smile, Link flees the restroom leaving David with a worried frown on his face. 

An hour later, Rhett was tapping his nails on the wooden table, waiting for Link to show up. His patience is about to snap any moment. Rhett feels that lately Link has been deliberately trying to piss him off any chance he gets. From breathing too hard to pushing all his buttons. The smaller man feels like a giant sore spot to Rhett. 

He sees Jenna rushing in, wringing her hands like she’s afraid to say something. He snaps at her: “Where is he?”

She looks worriedly at Stevie before replying to Rhett: “He’s sleeping on the couch in your office. I tried waking him up..”

Rhett groans loudly and storms out of the set. Stevie rushes after him, followed by a frowning David. He is not that close to his bosses but he couldn’t shake what he saw an hour ago from his mind. 

Rhett bangs the office door open, causing Link to snap awake with a gasp: “Wah?”

Rhett grabs the closest thing to him, which happened to be a glass cup and throws it across the room, causing it to smash into small pieces: “ARE YOU SERIOUS?”

Link looks around in confusion. Stevie sees how disoriented he is and pushes Rhett out of the way and stands between them: “Rhett, calm down!”

The taller man points at Link, who’s rubbing his head and trying to get his brain to start: “Don’t you dare defend him, Stevie! He’s been careless and fucking up everything he does for the past few months! We have a job to do!”

Stevie pushed Rhett away and said in a calming voice: “Lower your voice. It’s not a big deal. We still have time to shoot the episode.”

She turns to look at Link as he tries to stand and wavers in his spot. She screams his name and instinctively tries to catch him when his eyes roll at the back of his head and he starts to fall. She manages to hold his head before he cracks it open on the ground and gently taps his cheek: “Link.. Link.. come on.. Open your eyes!”

  
  


Rhett sighs loudly at his friend and throws his hands in the air, frustrated and pissed that he has to deal with this. Stevie glares at him: “Stop being a jerk! Come help me lift him up.”

Rhett crosses his arms and glares back: “He’s just acting! Throw some cold water on his face or something..”

Link groans as he wakes up and rubs his head. He was so dizzy. Stevie helps him sit up and rubs his back: “Are you ok? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?”

Link reaches out to grab the couch’s cushion to steady himself: “No.. It’s fine. I just got up too fast.”

Rhett scoffs, loud enough for them to hear: “Drama queen..”

Stevie sends a glare at Rhett as Link tries to think of a way to get up without fainting again. He was so light headed but didn’t want to say anything. Rhett says: “Are we done here? Can we go do our jobs now, princess?”

Link looked up to glare at his friend but sensed something warm on his lip. He reaches up to touch it and sees his fingers were covered in blood. A few more drops travel past his lips and splash on his jeans as his brain tries to understand what he’s seeing. He whispers: “My nose is bleeding..”

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Stevie jumps into action and grabs the closest blanket to cover his nose: “Shit!”

Rhett frowns and feels a little bit guilty for what he said. People can’t fake nose bleeds like that. He hesitates for a few minutes, trying to understand the situation. When he gets closer to check it out, he finds himself being shoved out of the way as David passes by him, carrying towels and ice: “Tip your head forward so you don’t swallow the blood..”

David covers the ice with a towel and places it at the bridge of Link’s nose. He shares a worried look with Stevie before he moves and sits behind the wavering man: “Don’t pass out. Just breath. The ice will stop the bleeding soon.”

Link responses in a breathy voice: “I don’t.. I don’t feel so good.”

Stevie rubs his shoulder to ground him: “Just relax.. I’m going to call Pasley and he will have you sorted out in no time.” 

She spares Rhett a look on her way out. He was clearly freaking out, hugging himself and staring in disbelief at Link. She doesn't have time to deal with him now so she rushes out to find their Art Director and resident medic. 

Pasley ran after Stevie, carrying the extended first aid kit. He didn’t get much from her frantic explanation but he did not expect the scene to be so bloody. Link was leaning heavily on David who was sitting behind him and helping him hold a bloody towel to his nose. There were glass bits everywhere and for a moment, he thought he might have walked in on a fight gone wrong. He kneeled before the bleeding man and asked: “How long has he been bleeding?”

David responded: “Almost 7 minutes.”

Pasley frowns and gently grabs the towel covering Link’s face to see if it stopped. Link blinks slowly at him as more drops of blood traveled past his face and into his soaked shirt. Pasley grabs his chin and leans down to look up his nose and into his eyes: “Link, how are you feeling?”

Link blinks a few times before he responds: “Dizzy..”

Pasley grabs a fresh gauze and puts it at Link’s nose. He instructs David to hold it when Link’s shaky hand couldn’t grab it up properly. 

He checks Links pulse and pressure then looks at Stevie: “Call 911.”

She was surprised: “Really? Can’t we just take him to the hospital?”

Pasley turns back to check the bleeding: “No. Call 911.”

She does as she's told and after a few silent minutes, two big men enter the office, carrying a stretcher with them. 

The shorter one checks Link’s vitals while the other asks many questions that are answered by one of the crew. The taller medic tips Links head back and speaks directly to him: “Mr. Neal, I’m going to put a special nasal sponge in your nose to help stop the bleeding. It might be a little bit cold so don’t be alarmed.”

Link lethargically nods. The shorter medic looks worriedly at Link and asks: “How did this start?”

Stevie steps up: “He fainted while getting up. When he regained consciousness, he just started bleeding.”

The shorted medic frowns: “Did he hit his head?”

Stevie: “No. I caught him before he hit the ground.”

Pasley asks: “What’s up with all the glass?”

Rhett answers with a low voice: “I threw a glass cup at the wall in anger.”

One of the medics reaches over to pull Link’s shirt to the side to stick heart monitor pads on his chest. The bleeding man flinched and frantically pushed the medic’s hand away: “No!”

The medic puts his hands up: “I’m sorry Mr.Neal. I didn’t mean to startle you. I just need to put these pads on your chest. We need to determine if we should take you to the hospital or not.”

Link felt his heart beat so fast that it might burst out of his body. 

He might be lightheaded but he knew what his chest looked like. He spared Rhett a look of guilt before he said in a low voice: “I don’t want.. It’s ok.. I don’t need to go to the hospital..”

The other medic tries to convince him: “Mr. Neal, let us at least check you over before we make any decisions. Alright?”

Link felt like a caged animal. He looks at all the people in the room while grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it down. What if they see his bruises? What if they see his ugly body? Will they blame Rhett? He was working himself into a panic attack over this..

The medic senses his anxiety and leans back to whisper to Stevie: “Please clear the room..”

She frowns at the odd request. Everyone in the office has seen Link practically naked at least once a week. She didn’t want to argue with the medical professional and grabs Pasley and David before heading out the door to wait outside. 

Rhett, who was still standing on the side, says to the medic staring at him: “I’m his emergency contact..”

The medic turns to look at the calming down Link and asks: “Do you mind if he stays?”

Link looks sadly at Rhett. If he says ‘yes’, then Rhett will see the bruises and figure it out. If he says ‘no’, then Rhett will hate him more. Link scrunches his eyes close and whispers: “Yeah..”

He honestly couldn’t handle any more hate or abuse from his friends anymore.

He just wants this moment to be over so they can all leave him alone.

He tuned them out as they slowly removed his shirt. The loud gasp from his friend almost made his heart break. He opens his eyes to look at Rhett.

Rhett was not ready to see this. He almost turned his back to retch all over their office’s carpet. He didn’t know what to settle his eyes on: the handprint bruises, or the big giant black blob on his friend’s side or the prominent ribs on the smaller man’s chest. How could this happen?

Link read all his emotions and was about to say something when one of the medics asked: “Mr. Neal, how long have you had these bruises?”

Link stares at the medic: “I don’t know..”

The medic purses his lips in worry. He points to the big one at Link’s side: “What about this one? When did this happen?”

Link: “About two hours ago.”

The two medics shared a worried look and didn’t even bother looking at the heart monitor: “We’re talking you to the hospital.”

Link watches them as they start packing their stuff and getting the stretcher ready: “What? No. I have work..”

The medic: “It’s not up for debate, Mr. Neal. You need to see a doctor.. Now..”

Link looks at Rhett for help but Rhett was still staring in disbelief at Link’s bruises. 

The smaller man felt guilty and grabbed the nearest bloody blanket to cover himself up. The medic saw his shaky attempt and helped him wear his shirt back before transferring him to the gurney. 

Rhett followed them in silence. He was still trying to process what he just saw but knew he needed to be by Link’s side. Link passed out on the way. Rhett almost shat himself from freaking out before the medic assured him that Link was fine. 

Link woke up two hours later. For once, he actually felt better. He opened his eyes and looked around the white room:  _ ‘Must be the hospital they took me too.’ _

He felt something warm holding his hand and looked to his side to see Stevie looking out the small window near his bed while holding his hand. He whispers to her: “Don’t you have work to do?”

She whips her head towards him and smiles: “Technically, taking care of you is work.”

Link looks around, subconsciously looking for his friend. Stevie picked up on it and said: “He went to get you a change of clothes from the rental house. The ones you had on were covered in blood.”

Link stares at the wires connected to him: “What’s wrong with me?”

Stevie saw him shiver and got up to get an extra blanket from the other empty bed in the room to cover him: “Anemia. They gave you a blood transfusion and the doctor will pass by later to talk about more tests.”

Link frowns: “Tests for what?”

Stevie smooths the blanket and tucks it around his legs: “Apparently, you freaked out Rhett and he went all ape shit on your attending doctor.”

Link sighs loudly, wiping his face in clear frustration: “I feel much better now. What time is it?”

Stevie looks at her watch and says: “Noon.”

Link groans. He has so much to do. He can’t wait around for someone to play doctor because his friend freaked out. He looks at Stevie: “Can you find who’s in charge? I want to leave.”

Stevie’s eyes widened: “What? No! You literally just turned your office into a horror movie murder scene! You should at least stay the night.”

Link stares blankly at her: “I’m fine. Don’t exaggerate. It was just a nosebleed.”

Stevie throws her hands in the air and sighs in frustration: “Why do I even bother arguing? You and Rhett are both infants and you deserve each other!”

She stomps angrily out to find the doctor. 

Dr. Mika, a middle aged woman with a warm smile, entered the room and said: “Mr. Neal, I’m glad you finally decided to join us.”

Link: “Call me Link.”

Dr. Mika nods at him: “Alright, Link. You may call me Mika.” 

She checks his chart and the monitor readouts then looks at him with a serious expression: “Link, you came in unconscious and suffering from blood loss. Our initial tests show that you were severely anemic which we treated swiftly with blood transfusion. It’s just a quick fix not a permanent solution. We need to figure out why you were bleeding in the first place.”

Link plays with the corner of his blanket while listening to her then says: “What do you want to do?”

Mika: “A bunch of tests to try to figure out the cause.”

Link stares at her: “How long will that take?”

Mika frowns at the apathetic response from her patient: “We will keep you overnight..”

Link shakes his head: “I can’t.. I have kids and things I need to do.”

Mika sits at his bed: “Someone else could probably look after them while you stay here.”

She sees his wedding ring and smiles: “Maybe your wife can stay with them..”

He whispers: “She’s dead..”

Mika’s smile drops and she says: “I’m sorry, Link.”

Link shakes his head and looks out the window: “It’s fine. I just need to be there for them at this time. She died recently and they need someone steady to depend on.”

He turns to look at her desperately: “You know what I mean, right?”

She nods sadly at him. She thinks silently for a few seconds then says: “How about we compromise? If I let you go now, you can get your affairs in order and return for an overnight stay? I promise to let you go if nothing serious turns up by morning.”

Link rubs his head, pulling his hair lightly before he sighs: “Ok. Let’s do that.”

Mika points at the stuff attached to him and says: “Let the transfusion finish and I will return shortly with your discharge papers.”

Stevie enters the room when the doctor leaves: “What did she say?”

Link grabs his phone to reorganize his tasks to fit the time the doctor gave him: “She’s letting me go.”

Stevie sits near his bed: “Seriously?”

Link looks up to smile at her: “You don’t have to stay. I’m just waiting for the transfusion then she’s signing me out. I can Uber my way back.”

Stevie bites her lips, debating whether to stay or leave.

He grabs her hand and says: “I’m ok. Thank you for staying with me. Rhett is coming anyways so you can go.”

She gives him a small hug and makes her way out. 

She knew that Rhett had been standing outside the whole time, too scared to confront his friend. She whispers to him on her way out: “He’s fine. Stop freaking out and go sit with him.”

Rhett purses his lips and nods. 

Half an hour passed and he still couldn’t do it. 

Link waited for him and once the doctor handed him the discharge paper, he sent a message to Rhett and borrowed a shirt from the nurses station before heading out.

Rhett heard the conversation between Link and his doctor. 

His head was a swamp of thoughts and bad emotions. He found himself following his friend after he left the hospital because he was worried about him and he wanted to know what was so important that Link was risking his health for. He knew that Christy’s sister was staying with the kids, so the reason he coughed up couldn't be true. 

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Link first went grocery shopping then went to Rhett’s house. He watched his friend load half of the stuff he bought into his fridge before preparing a light meal, putting it in Tupperware and marking it with Rhett’s kids' names before putting it on the counter.

Rhett didn’t understand what Link was doing.

Rhett’s mother has been staying with them for the past seven months, taking care of the house and the kids. That’s why Rhett felt comfortable staying in the rental house for this long. He trusted his mother to take care of things while he figured his shit out.

He felt like a weirdo, spying on his friend and peeping through the windows of his own house.

Link didn’t stop. He cleaned the surfaces, gathered the kid’s dirty clothes in trash bags and even left them money on the table. He grabbed Rhett’s mail on the way out which made the bigger man frown. That was a little overboard.

Link took another Uber and headed towards his house. Rhett followed with his car and watched him enter the house before using his spare key to go in through the back. He half expected Jade to call him out but the dog never came. Link didn’t shout her name like he normally does when he returned home either.

Rhett found himself with more questions than answers as he watched Link do the same thing he did in his house in his own home. The kids were at school, but where is Christy’s sister?

Link leaned heavily on the bar in his kitchen as he looked tiredly at his phone. He has so many things left to do and he was getting worried. Rhett hasn't answered his text. Was he mad? Link honestly didn’t have time to over think this and instead decided to wash up before the kids returned and smelled the dried blood still covering his chest under the clothes. 

Rhett heard the shower running and took the opportunity to snoop around. The guest room was empty. The sister-in-law was definitely gone. Link was telling the truth after all. 

What worried him the most was the lack of dog stuff that used to cover the house. If Rhett didn’t know how much Link loved Jade, he would've guessed that this house never had a dog. What is going on?

Rhett found himself overwhelmed. He hastily left and for the first time in a while, decided to go home.

He was at a loss.

Nothing his friend did made any sense.

He zoned out until the door burst open and his sons came in. Locke saw him first and froze: “Dad!”

Shepherd stepped around his brother and said: “Hey dad.” as he made his way to the kitchen.

Rhett watched his sons eat the food Link left on the counter top like it was a practiced routine. He sat with them at the table: “Where is your grandmother?”

Locke and Shepherd shared a look before the oldest spoke up: “Um.. she left, like three months ago.”

Rhett frowns: “What do you mean left?”

Shepherd chugged his food and hastily fled the kitchen while Locke scratched his head, trying to figure out what to say. He knew that his dad had been grieving. His Uncle Link told them to be patient with him and not to say anything that will upset him.

Locke whispers: “I don’t know what to say, dad. I don’t want you to get upset.”

Rhett smiles at his son: “Just tell me the truth.”

Locke looks down: “Grandma got sick one day and Uncle Link saw how tired she was and told her to go home. He bought her a ticket and drove her to the airport. He told us not to tell you so you don’t get upset..”

Rhett felt his anger boil once more. How could his friend make these decisions without telling him? He asks his son: “You’ve been staying here.. All alone for the past three months?”

Locke puts his hands up: “What? No! Uncle Link picks us up after 6. We’ve been sleeping at his house. He made rooms for us and everything..”

Rhett groans, covering his face in frustration: “Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

Locke: “We haven’t seen you in a while, dad. Uncle Link has been looking after us. He knows what he’s doing. We trust him.”

Rhett was surprised at his son’s statement. He stares at him for a while then asks: “Link knows what he’s doing? Since when?”

Locke frowns at his dad. He was feeling a little bit defensive over his uncle but didn’t want to argue with his father so he got up: “I have homework to do.”

He left his confused dad behind as he went to his room.

Rhett stared at the wall for a good half an hour before he reached his limit.

What the hell has been Link doing while he was away?

He didn’t know what to do with all of the information he was bombarded with in the span of a few hours. 

He walks towards the fridge and opens it to get something to drink.

A paper peeking out underneath it caught his attention and he leaned down to pick it up. 

It was a photo of the content in his fridge. Why would someone take a picture of that?

He absent-mindedly reaches with his hand and picks his usual drink before it hits him. The fridge was fully stocked, everything was where his wife used to put it plus the synchronized tag orientation. Link’s OCD was the only thing he couldn’t help.

His friend didn’t only shop for him, he actually took the time to arrange it just the way his family is used to.

This is above and beyond what friends do.

He needed answers and he won’t wait another day to get them.

.

Link took a second to look at his reflection like he always does after a shower. A year ago, he used to talk to his reflection with positive affirmations and a bright smile. Now all he has to say to himself is:  _ ‘don’t fall apart’ _ ,  _ ‘they need you’ _ ,  _ ‘just.. one more day.’ _

He held his breath to stop the sob that was about to escape him. He can hear his kids just outside the door. They deserve better than him but he’s all they got so he has to do better. 

He put on three layers of shirts, plastered a smile and went outside to greet his kids. 

When 6 o’clock hit, Link made sure to call Jenna and ask her if she could bring Locke and Shepherd from Rhett’s house for him. He left his car at the office, and he didn’t want to waste quality time with his kids getting it.

The door burst open while Link was placing the last grilled cheese on the plate with Lando’s help. As usual, Shepherd runs into the kitchen and throws his hands around Link’s waist for a hug. Unlike the McLaughlans, Neals were always a clan of tactile people. Link loved to cuddle, hug and squish his kids whenever they would allow it, while Rhett settled for cold pats on the backs and a ‘good job, son’ nods.

Rhett found himself pausing at the kitchen door, mouth wide open at the way his youngest just threw himself at Link, demanding comfort and talking a mile a minute about his day while Link nods, pats his back and chuckles at his stupid jokes.

His son barely acknowledged his existence.

What is going on?

His shock almost went into hyper drive when his oldest passed by him and went to give Link a hug too. He watched Link whisper to him something then Locke nods, squeezes Link's back then finally lets go and sits near the bar to watch the other younger boys follow Link around like little ducklings. 

Link spoke up: “Jenna, I made extra grilled cheese if you..”

He froze in place when he saw Rhett, staring at him passively from the kitchen door.

Link took a tiny step back, that Locke noticed, and whispered: “Rhett?”

Rhett looks down, trying to figure out what to do: “I told Jenna to go home and brought the boys.”

Link felt awkward: “Oh.. Are you hungry?”

Rhett looks up at the boys who are staring at him, like he was the odd one out: “I could eat.”

Link turns to the boys hanging off of his apron and pats their heads: “Whoever gets Lily and Lincoln to come down for dinner first, wins.”

They took off so fast, they almost ran Rhett over. 

Rhett turned to look at Link as the smaller man handed Locke plates: “What’s going on Link?”

Link avoids eye contact with his friend and says: “We’re having dinner.”

Rhett steps into Link’s space to corner him: “That doesn’t answer my question.”

Locke grabs his father’s arm and steps between them: “Dad!”

Link puts his hand up: “Rhett, we can talk later.” He then gently taps the teenager’s back: “Locke, let go of your father. You know he gets cranky when he’s hungry.”

Locke looks suspiciously between the two men but follows Link’s order. 

.

Rhett felt invisible. 

He barely ate anything while he watched all five kids bicker and laugh with his friend around the dinner table like it was a normal happy day. Their conversation was centered around Link. They bragged about their grades, seeking his approval. They talked about their day, like they were giving him a full report. They even went as far as argued who was Link’s favorite while Rhett just sat there watching.. Like an outsider. 

Rhett sat silently at Link’s office, waiting for the smaller man to finish tucking in the younger two in bed. Link stepped in and handed him a cup with something warm. He whispered: “I don’t know if you still like warm milk with cinnamon but I made some anyway..”

Rhett took a sip and watched his friends curl into himself at the far end of the couch he was sitting at. After spending more than 35 years together, he can tell that Link didn’t want to have this conversation as much as he did. 

Rhett looked into his mug and whispered: “What is going on Link?”

Link sighs and puts his cup away: “I don’t know.. I just.. You were not ok and I thought maybe if you got time to yourself you’d feel better..”

Rhett turns to glare at his friend: “That’s not what I’m talking about!”

Link visibly shrunk away and Rhett felt his heart break a little. Link whispers: “Why are you mad?”

When Rhett took too long to answer, Link became antsy and started babbling: “Is it the mail thing?”

Rhett narrowed his eyes at his friend: “You took my mail?”

Link puts his hands up: “I only took the bills. I had to pay them so..”

Rhett covered his face and sighed loudly: “You.. paid my bills.”

Link scratched his head, thinking he might as well confess to all his transgressions: “I did.. and I also filed your taxes.”

Rhett lets out a strangled sound, glaring at his friend. Link smiles awkwardly: “Don’t get mad! I got you a good return for it!” He jumps up and takes out a check from his drawer and hands it to Rhett: “I was going to deposit it into your account last week but it got pushed over in my agenda.. I’m sorry.”

Rhett stares at his friend as he cautiously sits back at the other end of the couch: “You took my kids in, shopped for grocery, paid my bills and filed my taxes?”

Link purses his lips: “Yeah?”

Rhett punches the couch between them in frustration: “LINK!”

Link jumps a little and shouts back out of instinct: “WHAT?”

The image of the bruises from this morning fiasco popped into Rhett’s mind and he found himself slowly reaching over and grabbing Link’s arm. He gently rolled up his sleeve and placed his palm over the hand shaped bruise on Link’s arm.

Rhett felt his eyes water: “I did this?”

Link yanks his hand away and covers it: “It’s fine, Rhett. Just drop it.”

Rhett felt tears of frustration roll down his face: “It’s not fine! Did you see what I did?”

Link stares at him: “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

Rhett felt himself openly cry and covered his face. Link sighs at the sight of his guilt ridden friend so he scotches closer and throws his arm around the sobbing man: “It’s fine, Rhett. I can take a few hits. I’m not made of glass. Bruises fade.”

Rhett turns to glare at his friend: “That’s not something you should say so casually, Link! I turned you into one of the Blue Man’s group and you’re ok with that?”

Link leans back his head on the couch and whispers: “Honestly, I’m too tired to care.”

  
  


Rhett took a few deep breaths to calm himself, then lays his head back next to his friends and whispers: “Why are you doing all this?”

Link turns to look sadly at Rhett: “We’re brothers. When one of us loosens the slack the other has to grab hold.”

Rhett swallows hard: “I’m not the only one grieving..”

Link rubs his eyes: “I can grieve later..”

They sat in silence for a while then Rhett whispered: “Thank you.”

Link smiles while his eyes are still closed: “You don’t need to thank me. I just want you to be ok.”

Rhett sits up and says in a sad voice: “I’m sorry.”

Link sits up too and pats his knee: “Don’t worry about it.”

Rhett looks seriously at him: “You need to go back to the hospital for the tests.”

Link rubs his hair in frustration: “Jenna was supposed to babysit while I’m gone.”

Rhett stands, holding his hand out for Link: “I got this. Go.”

Link nods and takes the hand offered: “Are you sure?”

Rhett pushes his friend out the office door: “I’m a grown man. I can babysit a bunch of sleeping kids.”

Link laughs at his friend and walks towards his room to grab his go bag and head out.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

Rhett stayed on the couch, staring into the void for many hours. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what the hell happened to him during the past seven months. It was like his consciousness was hibernating while his body was going through the motions. Link took care of their family while he did nothing but make his life miserable. He vowed to pick up the slack and reconnect with his sons.

His line of thought was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. He looked up to see Lily standing in her PJs, looking sadly at him: “Uncle Rhett, can I talk to you?”

Rhett pats the couch next to him: “Can’t sleep?”

Lily sits down and avoids eye contact: “I need your help.”

Rhett frowns: “What is it?”

Lily seems to be struggling with her words and after a few seconds, she stands up and points to the door: “It’s better if I show you.”

Rhett’s frown deepened. The teenage girl was acting weird. He sorta wished that Link was here. The man had a sixth sense while dealing with the kids.

He followed her as she led him upstairs and into her parents room.

Rhett whispers to her: “What are we doing here?”

Lily stops in the middle of the room and says: “When mom died, I kinda lashed out at dad and blamed him for her death. I was so mean to him but he never yelled at me or grounded me so I kept doing it. About five months ago, I snuck in here to steal one of mom’s dresses.. Cuz I couldn’t remember how she smelled and it freaked me out..”

Rhett moves closer to the mumbling girl and pats her shoulder: “It’s ok.”

Lily looks up at him with tear filled eyes: “That’s not it.. I found something I don’t think I’m supposed to see.. I don’t know what to do about it..”

She moves past Rhett and opens the small closet that has her mother’s clothes.

Rhett’s breath caught in his lungs.

He thought it was odd that the bed was stripped off it’s bedding but now it all made sense.

It was all laid out at the bottom of the closet; blankets and pillows. His friend was literally hiding in a closet every day, under his dead wife’s clothes.

The inside of the closet door was filled with notes. Both doors were over filled with fully written letters to the point where there was no more space and notes were stuck over each other. 

Lily whispered: “He writes to her everyday.”

Rhett felt his body shiver.

Lily pulled out a note and said: “I don’t think my dad is doing ok. I come here every morning when he’s busy making breakfast to read his notes. I feel so guilty knowing how much he’s hurting but not knowing what to do but read these..”

She hands him the note and Rhett reads it:

“My love,

It’s been 153 days since we last saw each other.

It’s been a long day. The kids are finally doing better. Lando cracked a joke and when I heard his laughter, it made my heart melt. Lincoln and Locke are doing better at school since we started a study session before dinner. I think they just needed some quality time since we mostly end up just talking about other stuff anyways. I’m glad they’re opening up to me. 

Lily wants to cut her hair short and I don’t know if I should say something. I know we talked about her being old and having some kind of freedom. Her blond hair reminds me of you. 

Rhett yelled at me again. I know I’m not being a good friend to him but I don’t know what to do. He won’t listen to me. It seems like all he wants is a punching bag to let out his frustrations. I guess I have no other choice but to wait for him to find his peace. I miss him.

I’m sorry I can’t stay here with you for too long. 

I miss your warmth beside me. I miss your smile. I miss you to the point of suffocation. I want to be where you are but our kids need me.

Tell Jessie not to worry. I will try to get through to Rhett, somehow..

I will not let you both down.”

Rhett puts the note down and looks at Lily: “Everyday?”

The teenager nods with a solemn look on her face.

Rhett turns to stare at the double wall of notes hanging inside the closet doors.

He thought he was suffering.. This was a whole new level of pain..

Rhett had so many questions but he needed to get an answer to only one. He whispers softly: “Lily, where is Jade?”

Lily steps up on her toes and picks another note and hands it to Rhett.

“My love,

It’s been 93 days since I saw you. 

Are you looking over us?

I used to joke about being cursed but now I feel like I truly am. I must be a horrible person to deserve such a cruel punishment. 

The vet finally put his foot down. He said that Jade is suffering too much and it’s inhuman to keep her alive with the amount of pain she’s in. 

He put her down today at 12:46pm.

I feel like half of my soul left with you and the other half died with her.

I can’t even cry anymore.

The kids were so devastated and I didn’t know what to say to them. You were always better at this than I am. 

The only comfort I have is knowing that you will take care of her until I join you.

I tried telling Rhett. 

He wouldn’t listen..

I don’t want him to be sad.. 

He loved Jade too..

I’m a horrible person and I hate myself more than ever at this moment.

I wish you were here.”

  
  


Rhett throws the note at the ground and looks at Lily, barely containing his emotions: “He put her down?”

Lily sighs loudly: “She got sick before mom died. She didn’t get better and dad had to put her down three months after mom died.”

Rhett was horrified: “Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

Lily wrapped her hands round herself: “He seemed fine. He didn’t even cry or anything. He only went on a weird cleaning spree and removed all of Jade’s stuff from the house.”

She leaned over and opened a box hidden at the corner of the closet. It had a few of Jade’s chew toys, her leash and collar. Lily pets the items lovingly: “He hid those here too.”

Rhett didn’t know what to do or what to think.

This is not ok.

His friend was not ok.

  
  


Lily turned to look at Rhett: “Uncle Rhett, I think my dad needs help. I don’t know what to do.”

Rhett sits on the ground next to the teenager and whispers: “I don’t know what to do either. This is not right.”

Lily looks worriedly at him: “He can’t keep doing this. People don’t sleep in closets and write letters to their dead wives!”

Rhett covers his face: “I know.. I know..”

He takes a deep breath and looks into Lily’s eyes: “We will figure it out, ok? It will take time but I will fix this.”

Lily covers Jade’s box and turns to look at Rhett: “Promise?”

Rhett nods: “If he suffers, I suffer.”

She smiles at him before she leaves. 

Rhett sat there, staring at the notes and reading each one of them.

This downhill road of his friend’s emotional turmoil got worse the more he read.

He was amazed at Link’s will power to make it through all this without any help.

.

Link was bone-tired. The type of tiredness that runs deep into your core and leaves you with nothing but your sheer will to live. The doctor did not go easy. They prodded and poked every inch of him. They even went as far as drilling a hole in his hip for a biopsy. He was not proud of his boarder-line drama queen reaction but at least that was over. 

He dumped his bag on the couch in their office and sat heavily before he yelps when he sits on his bandaged butt. He lays down on his good side and takes out his phone to call Rhett. The bigger man answers after a few rings: “Are you done?”

Link hums his answer, too tired to actually say anything.

Rhett: “Want me to pick you up?”

Link: “I’m in the office. Did you drop the kids to school?”

Rhett: “Why are you at the office?”

Link groans, wiggling in place to find a more comfortable position: “It’s a week day. We have work.”

Rhett sighs loudly: “You were bleeding like you were shot yesterday and you spent the night at the hospital doing tests. Did you even sleep at all?”

Link: “Does fainting count as sleeping?”

Rhett lets out a short laugh: “You fainted?”

Link laughs with him: “Multiple times. I think the nurses started a betting pool.”

The line went silent for a few seconds then Rhett whispers: “What did the doctor say?”

Link: “Test results come out next week-ish.”

Rhett: “Want to ditch work today?”

Link: “We can’t. The crew work hard, the least we can do is show up..”

Rhett groans: “Fine. I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

By the time Rhett arrived at work, Link was dead to the world. He was so deep in sleep that he didn’t hear the bigger man enter the room or move around the office. Rhett didn’t have the heart to wake him up so when Stevie showed up to ask if they’re planning to go on as scheduled, Rhett did Link a favor and canceled the shoot for the day. He stayed in the office, making sure that no one disturbed his emotionally and physically exhausted friend. 

Link woke up around 2 pm, disoriented and a little bit dizzy. The doctor gave him a sedative for the biopsy but he didn’t expect the effects to last this long. He sat up and closed his eyes when the sun lit office swarmed in his vision. 

He saw Rhett working at his desk and whispered hoarsely: “What time is it?”

Rhett turned around and smothered a laugh. Link’s hair looked so ridiculous. 

Rhett checked the clock and said: “Around 2pm.”

Link’s eyes widened and he went into hyper drive: “WHAT? You let me sleep the day away? WE HAVE WORK!”

He noticed that someone took off his shoes and he shakily started putting it back on: “I.. I need to go..”

Rhett frowned at his spastic friend: “Where? Everyone else left.”

Link rubbed his head, hoping it would help kick start his slow brain and tame his unruly hair: “I need to pick up something from Kate’s Bakery.”

Rhett stood up and went to loom over his friend: “Now?”

Link took his phone out and looked at it with worry: “Yeah.. I’m going to be late.”

Link stood up too fast. He swayed and almost fell on his bruised butt if it weren’t for Rhett’s steady hands grabbing him: “I’ll take you.”

Link blinks for a few seconds, waiting for his vision to return: “mkay..”

Rhett manhandled Link all the way to the car and started driving towards the bakery. Halfway there, he turned to glimpse at his friend who had his head leaning on the warm window glass: “So.. what are we picking up from the bakery?”

Link whispers back: “Gluten-free, sugar-free, nut-free, GMO-free and everything-worth-living-for-free cupcakes.”

Rhett scrunches his face: “.. and why are we buying that?”

Link found himself smiling a little at the constant use of ‘we’ from his friend: “You’ll see.”

They picked up the cupcakes and Link asked Rhett to take him to Sheppard & Lando’s school. Rhett thought that they might be picking up the boys on the way but he was wrong. 

Rhett silently carried the giant boxes of cupcakes while Link made his way to the back of the school where the sports area was.

Link opened the gate to the soccer field and when he stepped in, moms all over cheered and called him over. Link rubbed his hair in clear embracement and whispered when he joined them: “Sorry ladies, I overslept.”

One of the moms pats his shoulder: “Don’t worry. You’re not that late. Practice just started.”

Rhett felt so awkward, just standing there and holding Link’s cupcakes.

Shepherd spotted Link first and ran towards him, almost knocking him over while hugging him.

Link laughs at the small boy and pats his back: “Sorry buddy, I didn’t mean to miss the beginning but I got the stuff.”

Shepherd looked up at Link, beaming: “The good stuff?”

Link leans down to whisper to him: “Yeah! I even got us the special ones in the car for you and Lando later. Just don’t tell the other moms.”

Shepherd snickers at Link and leans back for another hug while whispering: “Thank you, Uncle Link.”

Link gently smiles at the boy in his arms and says: “I got you something else too.”

Shepherd lets go: “What?”

Link steps aside, and Rhett smiles at his son.

Shepherd looked confused for a second: “Dad! You never come to practice.”

Rhett steps next to Link and says: “I never knew it was a thing people go to.”

Shepherd looks awkwardly at his dad, like he didn’t know what to do so Link pats his head and says: “Go, before your coach screams at me again.”

Shepherd laughs at Link and runs off to join the other boys. Link got pulled in by the other moms and Rhett follows like a lost puppy.

One of the moms whispers to Link: “So, who’s the giant?”

Link pulls the awkward Rhett into the circle and introduces him: “This is Rhett, Shepherd’s dad.”

The mom all ‘ooh’ed and ‘aha’ed while Rhett listened to Link introduce the rest of the women present. They all seemed so comfortable with Link like he’s been their friend for years. When they finally sat down, Rhett whispered to Link: “How do you know these women?”

Link smiles while watching Shepherd: “I come here twice a week to watch Shepherd practice. We sit here for an hour and a half and mostly gossip and talk trash about other people. It’s sorta fun. We also take turns bringing snacks and today was my turn.”

Rhett scooches closer so the other moms don’t hear him: “Why are you doing this?”

Link shrugs: “Jessie used to come to his practice. He didn’t want to go because he didn’t want to be the only one without a mom so I made a deal with him: I’d come to all his practices if he kept his grades up. He’s been getting straight As in all his classes so this is the least I can do.”

Rhett: “He never used to get As. Jessie used to complain about his grades all the time!”

Link turns and smirks at his friend: “I got my ways.”

Rhett watched his son for a while. He never knew what his wife did for their kids. They were both working full time but she always managed to be fully involved in their son’s lives so he doesn't have to. It seems like Link found a way to cover the empty seat his wife left in his son’s lives.. Not him.

Link was fully involved. He cheers at the right time, booed when it was time to boo and even gossiped with the ladies like it was an everyday thing for him. Apparently, Link even got the expensive cupcakes that the kids loved which made him the favorite with the kids. Rhett could never do that. He was not built for this kind of scene. 

When practice was over and all the cupcakes were inhaled, Shepherd ran towards Link and stood before him talking a mile a minute about what happened. Link subconsciously patted the dirt off of the boy’s clothes and smoothed his jersey like he would do with Lando. Rhett saw the content look on his son’s face as he let Link fuss over him. What is happening here? He wholeheartedly believed that Shepherd was like him; cold and doesn’t like to be touched. 

This is a different person and he can’t tell if it’s a good thing or a bad thing. 

Link cups Shepherd neck to stop the babbling and whispers to the boy: “Are you happy?”

Rhett thought it was such a weird question to ask a child but found himself smiling when his son nods: “Yeah. Thank you, Link.”

Link pats the boy’s shoulders and stands up: “As long as you’re happy, you don’t have to thank me.”

Rhett puts his hand on Shepherd’s shoulder and says: “That was awesome! I didn’t know you were so good!”

Shepherd beamed at him and started talking about the upcoming championship as they walked towards the car. Rhett turned around and gave Link an appreciative look. Link smiles at him and nods.

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

Days went by as Rhett found himself slowly re-assimilating himself into his son’s lives. They practically lived at Link’s house for two months until Rhett found a comfortable rhythm and moved them back home. Rhett chose not to confront Link over his clear denial and inability to sleep in his own bed. He thought, since Link waited for him to figure things out for 7 months, he should be close and ready when Link is comfortable enough to confide in him.

Things haven’t been easy.

Link would have odd moments.

They all noticed his health issues and emotional mini-outbursts.

Stevie and the crew were super vigilant and Rhett made sure that he stuck to his friend’s side most of the day. He needed Link to know that he was not alone and that was the only way he knew how.

Five months after the nose-bleed incident, something odd happened on set. The script of a SMORE episode they were shooting was simple: They had two hats with choices picked by the Mythical Beasts that contained a base food (Smoothy, sauce, pudding..) and a main component (hot pepper, salt, Vegemite..). It was nothing they haven’t done before but for some reason, Link was subdued for most of the main episode and he seems to space out more than normal. 

Link’s first pick landed on vinegar sauce, which was not bad but he acted like he was eating acid. As usual, Rhett thought it was funny and Link sucked it up after a few seconds of heaving and complaining. 

On the second pick, things started going down hill. Link picked Ghost pepper tea, which didn’t have a lot of pepper in it, but he looked at it like it was a death sentence. 

Stevie frowned from her seat at the producers desk. Her boss didn’t seem like he was acting. Link was genuinely afraid of it.

Link whispers: “Rhett, I.. I.. I don’t want to drink this.”

Rhett went on a rant over how the Mythical Beasts took time from their busy schedules to vote for them and how it’s their duty to fulfill their requests..

Link tuned him out as the coldness of dread filled his soul. Every fiber of his being was asking him not to do this, but his brain was telling him to do it for the fans.

Rhett stopped talking mid sentence when he turned and saw Link do something he hasn’t done since middle school.

Link used to get bullied for being smaller than the rest of the class. He was a cute child and the other boys took advantage of his nice nature by tormenting him. Rhett got used to standing up for his friend whenever he was around and he learned to read his body language very well. Link used to rub his right ear while tucking his elbow in whenever he felt threatened or trapped. Rhett used to know when Link was in trouble or was bullied whenever he saw that tell.

Why was Link doing that now?

They’re in a safe place, doing what they love the most and surrounded by people they trust.

Link’s breath hitches as he reaches shakily with his left hand to pick up the tea placed before him. 

Rhett asks hesitantly: “Link?”

Link didn’t hear him, his sole focus was drinking this torturous drink before he disappointed more people.

A few tears escape Link’s eyes as he picks up the mug.

Stevie jumps out of her seat and yells: “Stop rolling!”

She kneels next to Neal’s seat and gently puts her hand on the arm shakily holding the mug: “Link, you don’t have to drink that.”

Link doesn’t even realize that he’s hyperventilating and shedding tears: “Rhe.. Rhett said that.. That the Beasts..”

Rhett picks the tea from Link’s hand and says: “Forget what I said. I was being stupid. It’s just a show, Link. It’s our show. We don’t have to do anything we don’t want to do.”

Link continues to rub his ear, as a soft sob finally escapes him: “I don’t want to drink that.”

Stevie pushes Link’s seat around and pulls him into a hug as the man struggles to control his emotions: “Shh, it’s fine. No one will make you do it. It’s fine. Just take deep breaths.”

The skinny man leans into her hug as he continues to sob softly.

She shares a worried look with Rhett as she continues to pat Link’s back.

Link never had problems with saying ‘no’ before. What is going on?

After a few minutes, Link pushes away and covers his mouth.

Out of instinct and many.. MANY past mishaps, Stevie reacts swiftly and places the trash can a few seconds before Link was vomiting everything he ate in the past 24 hours.

Rhett sighs loudly as he pats Link’s back: “Just let it out. You’ll be fine.”

Stevie motions for the crew to clear out and for Chase to help by bringing water and towels.

By the time Link finished heaving, he wiped his face and whispered to Stevie: “I’m sorry.”

Stevie smiles warmly at him: “It’s ok. We can finish filming this another time.”

Link shakily tries to sit up and wipe the cold sweat on his face: “No.. no.. I can do it. Just give me a second.”

Stevie pats his hand and moves to stand up: “Not a chance. We’re going to your office to take a break. Everything can wait.”

Link turns to look at Rhett and the bigger man nods: “She’s right. I need a break too.”

Link lets Stevie hold his arm and guide him out.

Rhett sat back trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

He feared that Link’s way of suppressing his emotions was going to explode in their faces one day. But this was different. Something was wrong with his friend and he couldn’t figure it out.

Chase held the trash can, ready to take it out but paused when he saw the content: “Umm..”

Rhett turned to look at him: “What?”

Chase tilted the trash can to show Rhett: “There is blood in here.”

Rhett yanked the can out of Chase’s hands: “WHAT?”

He was right. There was food, the vinegar sauce Link just drank and it was all mixed with the red color and metallic smell of blood.

Rhett ran out of the set to find his friend.

Link was standing in front of the sink, trying to rinse his mouth while Stevie waited outside.

The door suddenly bangs open, causing him to flinch: “RHETT, WHAT THE HELL?”

Rhett didn’t give him a chance to think and grabbed his chin, forcing him to open his mouth as he looked inside.

Rhett frowns while he examines Link’s mouth: “Your gums are bleeding.”

Link swallows hard and rubs his aching jaw when Rhett lets go: “I know.”

Rhett slams his hand on the sink: “WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

Link closes his eyes, too exhausted to have this confrontation. He whispers: “Don’t yell at me.”

Rhett points his finger accusingly at his friend: “What kind of sadistic person eats vinegar and almost drinks hot paper tea while their gums are bleeding?”

Link pushes past Rhett and goes out of the bathroom to sit heavily on the couch.

Stevie sits at the table before him as Rhett fumes a few paces away.

Stevie gently touches his knee to get his attention: “Why didn’t you tell us?”

Link hears her concerned voice and covers his face with his hands.

He doesn’t know what to do anymore.

He has so many things on his plate and it’s becoming hard to juggle them all while keeping his emotions and secrets at bay.

Link chokes out: “I don’t.. I don’t know.”

Rhett screams: “HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW? How hard is it to just say: Hey guys, my gums are bleeding. THAT’S IT! That’s all it takes!”

Link pulls his hair, feeling his chest tightens while he whispers: “Stop yelling at me.”

Stevie turns to glare at Rhett before she turns to Link and pulls his hands away from his hair to hold them gently: “Look at me.”

He opens his teary eyes to look at a serious Stevie: “We don’t keep secrets like this. We’re a team. We can only work by being honest with each other.”

That seems to trigger the slender man. He slowly pulls his hands free and curls into himself.

Rhett snapped out of his fuming state when he saw his 38 years old friend, one again, revert to rubbing his ear in an uncontrollable sign of being pressured and caged.

Something he and Stevie is doing is making Link royally freak out and it triggered Rhett’s protective streak. He gently taps Stevie’s side, asking her to move and takes her place in front of his friend.

He then slowly gathered him up in his arms, whispering is a calming voice: “It’s ok, Link. We won’t ask anymore questions. I just need you to calm down and breathe.”

Rhett felt his heart sing a little when Link didn’t refuse him like he did with Stevie. Instead, he leaned his head on Rhett’s shoulder and followed his instructions. Rhett continues to speak to the shaking man in his arms: “I’m sorry I yelled at you. I just saw blood and freaked out. I won’t do that again, ok?”

Link nods.

Rhett wanted to ask so many questions.

He wanted to understand why his friend is reacting so severely to something so mundane.

What baffled him the most was the return of his old habits. Link is a grown man now with enough sass and comebacks that will make a man double his size cry. What could he be saying that’s making his friend feel cornered and oppressed?

Link whispered to him: “You’re so warm.”

Rhett places his hand on Link’s nape and finds his skin almost freezing. He gestures to Stevie to get the blanket near the couch and she helps him cover Link.

She rubbed his bony back and said: “Better?”

Link hums, clearly falling asleep in the comfortable warm place he’s in.

A few minutes later, Rhett and Stevie moved the sleeping man back into the couch and looked at him as he slept.

Stevie whispers: “What the hell just happened?”

Rhett rubs his head in frustration: “That’s Link’s version of a panic attack.”

Stevie turns to stare at the taller man: “Why?”

Rhett throws his hands in the air: “I honestly don’t know. I haven’t seen him like this since middle school.”

Stevie kneels near the sleeping man and smooths the blankets covering him: “What do we do now?”

Rhett: “I don’t know.”

.

No one knew what to do since they didn’t even know what the cause was.

Lily and Lincoln had their suspicions too.

Their father was an odd man. They knew that since they were kids. But recently, he’s been acting extra strange. Lily still had hopes that her uncle Rhett would find a way to connect with her father so she did what she could do at home to make her dad feel more comfortable. She even went as far as gathering her brothers and telling them to be more supportive. Lando was already attached to Link and was good at making him laugh. Lincoln took his sister’s advice to heart and planned to keep the study sessions with his dad even though he rarely needs them anymore. 

A week after the mini-freakout in the office. Lincoln walked into his dad’s room holding his homework: “Dad, can you help me figure out what I did wrong in this..”

His question trailed off when he saw Link laying on the bedroom floor, wearing the fluffiest robe he owns and curled up on his side. Lincoln ran to his father’s side and sat next to him. He shook his father’s shoulder: “Dad! Are you ok?”

Link cracked one eye open then closed it after nodding.

Lincoln looked worriedly at his dad: “Why are you sleeping on the ground?”

Link reached for the hand still holding his shoulder and placed it on the ground near him: “It’s the warmest spot in the house.”

Lincoln felt it: “Wow! It is warm.”

Link nods: “Lily is doing laundry downstairs. It’s the dryer.”

Lincoln grabbed the hand that just guided him and whispered: “Dad, your hands are freezing.”

Link: “Yeah.. I’m cold.”

Lincoln runs to his room. He grabbed his blanket and went back to cover his dad and tuck him in for good measures. It earned him a soft smile from his dad.

Link reached from underneath the cover and pat’s his middle child’s chest: “Thank you. You’re an amazing son.”

Lincoln beams at his praise and Link looks at the discarded book: “What did you want to ask me?”

Lincoln shakes his head: “It’s fine. I’ll figure it out later.”

Link sighs: “We’re here. Mind as well do something fun. Show me.”

Lily found them 30 minutes later. Lincoln was casually laying on his stomach near his father, solving his homework and showing him the answers as he talks about his friends and basketball. She walks to her room and gets her blanket to add on top of her brother’s and laid on her stomach near them to do her homework too. Lando wiggled into the blankets to cuddle with his dad when he found them a few minutes later.

No one questioned why they were laying on the ground in the middle of the room.

This was their new normal.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

Kevin Kostelnik prided himself as a man who’s in the know-it-all. He keeps tabs on what’s going on in the world, especially on social media. That’s how he survived as a prominent writer and producer in the Good Mythical Morning Show. He was the one with the fresh ideas and creative pitches. He suggested months ago to do a game on the show about Eponym. 

Eponym was a grade-A stalker that fancied himself/herself as a seeker of the truth. This person’s mission in life is to bring down A-list celebrities and expose them for who they really are. No one knows who he/she is, what is their motive or how they keep doing what they’re doing.

Eponym finds a target every 10 months and stalks the hell out of them. By the end of that time period, Eponym releases a forced one hour report of the targeted person by hacking into every network provider in the world and forcing the broadcast on every available device, overcasting every channel and station.. even Youtube. There is no escape. Everyone has to watch it whether they like it or not. No one knows how it’s done. Many have tried to stop it and failed. Eponym have ruined careers, relationships and lives. They have created a world where secrets of the famous and wealthy is no longer an option. They have single handedly eliminated three of the top actors in the world and 5 of the best known singers, turning them from Gods to trash within the hour. 

At the beginning, it was a big deal. A lot of people went on the news condemning him/her and voicing their disgust with their intrusive methods. Eponym responded by leaking personal embarrassing info or clips of those who opposed them and slowly the world submitted to their will. He/she works in silence, leaving no trace or evidence until the day of broadcast. No one knew who the target was, even the target themselves. It created a vicious cycle that left most celebrities living in fear. Paparazzi were no longer the worst compared to the lengths Eponym went to find the scoop. Her/She loved to sink ships and Kevin knew that mentioning their name on the show would turn some heads.

Link kept blocking his requests every time. 

His boss felt strongly about Eponym’s ethical motives and loathed the intrusive nature of how they obtain their information. He told Kevin over and over: “No one should find joy in hurting others, even if it’s to expose their dark side. Just because they’re famous, doesn't mean we have the right to judge them and condemn them. No one is perfect.”

Kevin didn’t have the heart to argue with him. Link’s kind nature and simpleminded approach to life baffles many of the crew sometimes. Rhett called him stupid and praised it as a ‘good quality’ for their brand. It kind of amazes Kevin and pisses him off sometimes. As a head writer on the show, he is normally one of the ones who speak up for Link when other writers talk shit about him. But nowadays, it’s getting harder and harder to defend the stubborn man. 

  
  


Kevin looked at the clock on the side of his computer screen. It showed up this morning, signaling the upcoming release of the new piece on Eponym’s latest victim in 2 hours.

Ellie enters the office and says: “Did you see the count down?”

Kevin nods: “Yeah..”

Ellie stares at him: “You’re not planning to suggest the Eponym game again, are you?”

Kevin sighs loudly: “What’s the point? Link will shut me down like always.”

Ellie sits near his desk: “He has a point. Imagine if you’re one of those people Eponym ruined with his intrusive report.”

Kevin shrugs: “I’m not famous. I did not sell my soul to the devil and cried when I got burnt for it.”

Ellie tsks: “That’s dark.”

Kevin smiled apologetically at her: “Sorry, I’m just frustrated. Link has been shutting down 95% of the pitches we put on the table. I know Stevie told us to be patient with him but it’s making our lives hard.”

Ellie nods: “I know. Something is up with him..”

Kevin stands up: “It’s not our job to suffer because he’s having issues..”

Ellie stands to join him as they make their way towards the meeting room: “True. But he is our boss.. We have no other choice.”

They entered the room and waited for Rhett and Link to join. 

For once, they were both on time and as usual, Link kept turning down more ideas than accepting them.

Kevin was so close to calling him out when the screen in the meeting room fizzes to life and the masked face of Eponym shows up:

_ “Good morning world, _

_ Miss me? _

_ It’s been so long since I published my last piece. _

_ I’m glad that most of you saw the truth and shunned the last guy. He never deserved your love and worship. _

_ I honestly didn’t know who to cover when I was done with that scumbag. Just like you, I have started to lose faith in humanity.. Until I walked into the grocery store and saw this..” _

The Mythical crew, like everyone in the world, were helpless. They all sat in silence and watched this masked person deliver his speech.

They didn’t expect what they saw next.

It was a fuzzy video, probably stolen or bought from the grocery store surveillance footage, of a tall skinny man with dark hair, wearing glasses and pushing a shopping cart. He passed by a mother with her crying toddler in the middle of a tantrum and she was almost ready to have a nervous breakdown. 

The tall man in the video kneeled near the toddler and said something that made the girl stop immediately. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

The video speeds up as the tall man helps the mother by shopping beside her and entertaining the child the whole time, keeping her calm and giggly. 

Eponym’s voice returns:  _ “I was one of the assholes who passed by and condemned the woman for not having control over her stupid baby but not this guy.. He helped her without a reason and even refused the cup of coffee she offered to buy him afterwards. I found myself intrigued.  _

_ This must be a one-time good deed, right?” _

The video cuts to a split screen where the same man, wearing different clothes on different days helping others in the grocery store: reaching up to grab something for a short boy. Leaving his cart on the side to help an old lady push hers. The screen kept splitting to more and more shots of him helping others until the screens became too small to see.

Eponym:  _ “I’ve never seen anything like it. _

_ I literally thought he was an angel.. So I naturally followed him. _

_ I normally pick someone from the so called A-list but fuck that shit. _

_ I’m over those pompous asses who do nothing but make us hate ourselves with lies and illusions of perfection. _

_ This man though.. _

_ He is not someone random. _

_ After following him for 10 months, I can safely say that he’s my favorite of all time.” _

Rhett felt Link grab his arm in a vise and turned to see what’s going on. Link has turned white, breathing heavy and looking at the screen with wide eyes. He heard him whisper: “No.. no.. no.. no..”

Rhett turned to see what was scaring Link shitless when the last video Eponym showed was clear enough to show the man’s face.

He sat up in alarm as did most of the crew as Eponym continued with the report:

_ “Many of you might know him as part of the Duo: Rhett and Link. _

_ He hosts an early morning show called Good Mythical Morning on YouTube with his best friend for many years. He is a man who claimed that his life is an open book. He wasn’t lying.. to an extent. _

_ I found out so many things, Charles. _

_ But for the first time ever, I’m doing this for your own good so please don’t get offended.” _

Eponym went on to talk about Link’s childhood and his career. Nothing any devoted Mythical Beast didn’t know about.

Rhett turned to look at Link: “Link?”

Link inches his chair closer to Rhett: “Make it stop.. Please!”

Rhett looks sadly at him: “You know I can’t.”

Link pulls his feet up and wraps his free arm around them, burying his face in his knees, hoping he would be able to block the world or somehow stop it.

Eponym didn’t seem to care:

_ “Most of you might not know, but Charles is not one of the lucky ones. _

_ He tragically lost his wife a few months back, right around the time I started following him. _

_ Since then, _

_ He had to put his dog down. _

_ He fell into hard times but never complained once. _

_ On the contrary, _

_ Let me show you the true Charles Lincoln Neal the 3rd.” _

Eponym shows a clip of Link playing with Lando in the park.

It shows a clip of Link parking at the side of the road to pick up trash from ongoing traffic that’s bothering people.

Link cheering for Shepard at his soccer game.

Link standing in the middle of the sidewalk, protecting a turtle as it crosses to the other side.

Link paying for a man who forgot his wallet at a coffee shop.

Link sneaking into the homeless shelter to drop off food and clothes.

The screen once again splits into many videos of Link doing random acts of kindness.

Eponym:  _ “This all happened in a span of 10 months. I don’t know about you all but I haven’t done in my lifetime what Charles does in a week. I mean.. Why bother, right? _

_ Charles, seriously, why bother? _

_ Do you even know what people say about you?” _

Eponym shows a screen of pop up comments from different social media platforms:

_ “Let me sum it up for you: They think you’re a dumb, loud person with a fake personality. Some of them called you disgusting because of your constant retching and chewing noises. They called you a shitty singer, poor excuse of a human being and the worst host of all time. _

_ There are even multiple sub Reddits on how to get you removed from the entertainment industry entirely. _

_ Those people don’t deserve your kindness, Charles. _

_ I’ve seen you read those comments. I’ve seen you bite your nails and chew your lips bloody from those haters.” _

Eponym shows a video of Link in his office, hugging one arm around his body while the other one scrolls: 

_ “I see everything..” _

Eponym shows a video of Link walking in the mall with Lily. While he was waiting for her outside a shop, a man shows up and throws his soda at Link, screaming: “You suck, Link Neal!”

Link didn’t say anything back.

Lily showed up and he laughed it off, saying that he was clumsy and spilled his soda on himself. Eponym caught the moment Link looked down in sorrow while his daughter wasn’t looking.

_ Eponym: “At that point, I actually expected you to lash out at the man but you didn’t. _

_ From my research, I know you’re not the kind of man that takes a ‘slap’ without retaliation, even from someone you love. _

_ So, why not this time?” _

Eponym shows a clip of Link entering his room, looking tired and defeated.

The video seems to be taken from a far lens, outside his window.

Eponym:  _ “I see everything. And I see your heartache, Charles.  _

_ It’s about time people see it too. _

_ You deserve better.” _

The video switches to a night vision one.

Eponym has been to Link’s house and taken a video of his wife’s closet.. His shrine of notes for her.. His Jade box.. His makeshift bed..

Link tears run down his face.

His death grip on Rhett’s arm will definitely bruise but he was beyond freaking out.

He felt deeply violated. 

He was caught with his pants down and now the whole world is free to make fun of his misery.

Eponym didn’t give him a chance to dwell on it:

_ “I grieve with thee, Charles. _

_ I see your friend trying to help you, but it’s never enough. _

_ So I will do you a favor, as my favorite.  _

_ Since I couldn’t find anything a good man like you didn’t already reveal about themself, I will show the true colors of those who are surrounding you.” _

Eponym shows Link getting out of the car in three different clips, wearing a cap and holding an envelope. He drops each one at different places and walks out.

Eponym:  _ “When I first caught you doing this, I was happy, thinking that I finally found something juicy to pin on you. Turns out, you were paying half the rent of three of your employees without them knowing.” _

A man with a blurred face and disfigured voice shows up on screen: _ “He’s a nice guy. When I decided to raise the rent because of the economy, he approached me in secret and asked if he could pay the half without telling my tenant. He said that he was family and didn’t want to embarrass his niece by offering her money while she’s still starting out. So I thought why not!” _

Eponym asks:  _ “How long has he been paying you half the rent?” _

The man sighs, thinking hard then says: _ “Maybe three years.. Or something like that..” _

Eponym shows three blurred pictures of Mythical Crew members that only those who knew the show would recognize them and said:  _ “You paid their rents for around five years, three years and two years, and they didn’t even know. You made sure to pay it before you even paid your own bills. _

_ You called them family, but what did they call you?” _

Eponym shows different clips of mythical crew around the office talking:

_ “He’s such an asshole..” _

_ “So stupid..” _

_ “Greedy bastard..” _

_ “Why am I working for such a slave driver?” _

_ “The most stingiest man alive!” _

_ “I want to smash his face through the nearest wall, URG! HE’S SO FRUSTRATING!” _

_ “I wish he’d just quit, man. I’d rather have Rhett yell at me all day than hear Link’s stupid jokes.” _

_ “Let’s put more spice on his stuff. It’s fun watching him squirm..” _

..

The videos go on for a good 10 minutes.

Link wanted to cover his ears, hoping to block the sound as well but it wasn’t working.

He always thought his crew liked him.. They barely tolerated him.. They hated him..

Eponym:  _ “The truth hurts, Charles. You have to hear it though. _

_ I found a chain mail that goes back seven years between the Mythical Crew.” _

Most of the people in the room physically flinched as Eponym shows parts of the email chain:  _ “They have a betting pool on you: When you’re going to hurt yourself, hurt others, say something stupid, talk about a food you don’t like, number of times you gag, if you mumble.. _

_ But lately, it seems like the winds have shifted. They’re betting on when will you pass out on the show, stumble, if you will finally do something stupid or kill yourself.. _

_ Tsk tsk tsk.. Mythical Crew..” _

Eponym shows a clip of Link showing up in the office in the middle of the night and putting foods in containers with names on them.

Eponym:  _ “You thought Mythical Chef Josh was the one doing this.. But it was the stupid, selfish greedy boss you enjoy tormenting. _

_ He might not show it, but he listens to you when you talk and takes time out of his own rest time once a week to make or order something special for each one of you. _

_ You don’t deserve him, you bastards. _

_ The only Hail Mary in this story is the guardian of the Angle; Rhett McLaughlen. _

_ The life long best friend.  _

_ I honestly thought that your friendship was solely on-screen but it truly runs deep. Even though you guys have ups and downs like any other relationship, watching you two interact was like catnip to me. No wonder your fandom ships you both.. Hard..” _

Eponym shows a clip of Link talking animatedly, moving his hands like an uncoordinated octopus while Rhett gently pushes him to the side furthest from the road to protect him from passing traffic.

Rhett opens a soda can for Link while they eat outside.

Rhett gives a cold Link his jacket as they wait in line at a store.

Rhett picking tomatoes from Link’s sandwich while he’s texting.

Rhett doing so many small things, practically stuck to Link’s side at all times.

What boiled Rhett’s blood in his veins was the part where Eponym showed Rhett hugging Link after his mini-freakout in their office. 

He reached out and grabbed the hand practically scratching his arm when it started to shake uncontrollably.

Eponym:  _ “The only person who appreciates our Angle. A true friend and guardian indeed.  _

_ For your service, I will give you the gift of the final truth. _

_ Charles, you deserve happiness and without clarity, there shall be no progress. _

_ I know you’ve worked hard to keep this part a secret, but the world needs to understand. _

_ You are in pain, and those around you need to cut you some slack..” _

Eponym shows a clip of Link walking into the hospital.

Another far shot of a doctor removing Link’s shirt and attaching something to a port on his right chest area as he sits back and takes deep breaths.

_ “Charles ‘Link’ Neal was diagnosed with Chronic Mycomere six months ago. _

_ He’s been getting treatment alone, suffering alone and withering away to nothing alone. _

_ You deserve better, Charles.” _

Eponym shows a video of Link limping his way out of the hospital.

Link leaning behind the bleachers while attending one of Shepherd's practices, vomiting his guts out where no one can see.

Link crying in the car while parked outside of his house.

Link leaning his head on the table between takes of the show.

Link sitting fully clothed under the shower at home, eyes closed and slowly curling into himself.

Many more small clips of Link suffering that might have not made sense without the context Eponym just revealed.

He finally showed Link, looking sadly at his reflection, examining the prominent bones on his naked chest and his skinny figure as he whispers in a mantra: _“It’s fine. Just one more day. The kids need you. Rhett needs you. The crew needs you. The Mythical Beasts need you. Just one more day..”_.

Eponym:  _ “Now the whole world knows who you are, Charles.  _

_ An awkward man who speaks his mind even if it hurts or sounds stupid. Genuine to a fault. _

_ Therefore, I don’t want you to suffer any more. _

_ Angels are rare and I am sure once this is over, people will agree with the title I have bestowed upon you. _

_ You will have an army of guardians to join the ranks, starting with me. _

_ I will be watching over you now. _

_ I hope you feel better, Charles. _

_ Eponym, out.” _

The room was bathed in utter silence.

Half of the crew wanted the earth to open up and swallow them while the rest were stuck looking at the blank screen in utter shock.

No one..

_ NO ONE _ ever expected Eponym to take interest in a barely-recognizable YouTuber, let alone turn him from a nobody to a true Mythical creature over an hour. 

Link stood up and ran out of the room.

Rhett took a few minutes to get his bearings and by the time he looked at Link’s direction, his friend was already gone.

.

The world erupted into chaos after that report.

Link’s photo and info was plastered on every news outlet in the world.

His name was on every conversation like nothing else in the world mattered at the moment.

Rhett was freaking out.

The FBI and Homeland Security showed up at their office an hour after the broadcast ended and Rhett has yet to find his friend.

Everyone wanted to speak to Link and all he wanted to do was make sure that his friend was alright.

Stevie volunteered to pick up the kids and take them to Rhett’s house while they searched for the smaller man.

Link left his phone, car keys and wallet in the office. 

After being questioned for a few minutes, Rhett knew exactly where to find Link.

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

Rhett nods to the agents surrounding him and takes them to Link’s house.

He politely asked them to wait before he went upstairs and sat before Christy’s closet.

He nocks gently on the door: “Link, are you in there?”

Link hums his response while Rhett lets out a sigh of relief: “Can I join you?”

He hears Link’s weak wobbly voice: “There are cameras everywhere..”

Rhett looks around, fully understanding Link’s sudden paranoia: “I’ll shut the door behind me. I promise no one will see.”

Link hums and Rhett cracks the door open and slides in, trying his best to fit his giant body in the cramped closet. 

Link doesn’t seem to take much space and Rhett takes a good look at him through the dim closet light: “Why are we sitting here, Link?”

Link’s lips wobble as he looks at Rhett with the most earth shattering broken look: “I have nowhere else to go..”

Rhett reaches over to touch Link but Link shakes his head so he takes his hand back: “I’m here. I got you.”

Link rubs his eyes with his shaky hands: “I’m so tired, Rhett. I can’t do this..”

Rhett whispers back: “Do what?”

Link lets out a sob and looks away: “I know I’m not a good person but this is too much. I’m at my limit. I just.. I don’t want to be here. I just want to disappear. I lead a meaningless life and I will die miserable and alone.”

Rhett reaches over and grabs one of Link’s shaky hands: “You are not alone.”

Link tries to remove Rhett’s hand while sobbing: “Don’t touch me. Don’t..”

Rhett leans closer, not letting go: “Why?”

Link rubs his tears away and says: “Don’t.. I feel so disgusting and stupid.. Just take the kids and go. Let me rot in here in peace.”

Rhett pulls the smaller man by the arm until he is almost in his lap and puts his arms around him: “Listen to me because I will only say this once: If you die, I die. I can live without my wife, my dog and my kids. But we’ve been together for so long, your soul is part of my soul. If you leave this earth, you better believe I will not stay here without you one second.”

Link squirms in his arms, pretty alarmed with Rhett’s bold declaration: “That’s not funny, Rhett!”

Rhett tightens his hold on the skinny man to stop him from struggling: “I’m not joking.”

Link lets out a sob: “I’m sick. You can’t possibly make that kind of stupid comment to a dead man walking.”

Rhett groans: “You’re not going to die from this. Not if I have a say.”

Link leans on Rhett’s warm chest, giving up on fighting his giant friend: “I don’t want you to die..”

Rhett lets out a chuckle: “I won’t die if you don’t die. It’s that simple.”

They stay in silence for a while until they start hearing commotion brewing outside.

Link sighs: “I’m so embarrassed.”

Rhett: “Why? We’ve done stupider things on our show than what the bastard showed. He actually made you look like a saint.”

Link felt fresh tears trickle down his face and his breath stutter: “I’m so stupid.. I thought people liked me.. I thought our crew liked me.. I thought I was a good boss to them.. they hate me, Rhett. How am I supposed to look any of them in the eye ever again?”

The noises coming from outside intensified and Rhett tightens his hold on his friend: “Fuck those haters and fuck the crew. I’ll fire them all tomorrow. Every single one of those freaks will learn how to respect you or leave.”

Link wipes more tears angrily: “You can’t force people to like me. If that many people think I’m an asshole, then I’m the problem.”

Rhett pats Link’s shoulder: “You are not the problem.”

Link huffs a laugh: “You got immune to my imperfections. Your opinion is biased.”

Rhett: “If you’re an asshole then I’m the devil. If the worst human being in the world thinks you're an angel, who are we to disagree.”

Link whispers: “Stupid Eponym.. Dumb ass name..”

Rhett leans back to look at his friend’s face: “Does that make you feel better?”

Link sighs loudly: “No.”

They hear a soft knock coming from the closet door: “Mr. Neal, I’m special Agent Gabriella Garret from the FBI. My friends call me Gabby. May I call you ‘Link’?”

Link sits up in alarm and looks fearfully at Rhett. Rhett sighs in announce: “What do you need Agent Gabby?”

Gabby: “May I open the door please?”

Link’s lips wobble once again as he shakes his head.

Rhett responses: “There is barely enough room for two tall ass men in here. I don’t think we can fit any more.”

Gabby: “I understand. Link, I know you’re feeling like the world is closing in on you and that you need to hide but we’re here to help, not add to your problems. 

I took the initiative of scanning the whole house and removing all the hidden cameras and recording devices. We contained the media storm outside the door and we’re ready to move you to a secure location if you wish.

I also contacted your primary physician. She is downstairs waiting to check you over per our recommendation. 

I have two teams of FBI agents and Homeland Security on the premises, so please be reassured.. you are not alone in this.”

Link’s eyes were so wide and he whispered to Rhett: “Why are they here?”

Rhett talks loud enough for Gabby to hear: “Link wants to know why are you guys doing all this?”

Gabby: “Eponym is on our top 10 most wanted criminals and it seems he/she has taken a shine to you, Link. For the first time ever, Eponym promises a follow up after the fact. We just want to make sure that you’re safe and this obsession is not malicious in nature.”

Link shakes his head as more tears roll down his cheeks: “The kids?”

Rhett: “What about our kids?”

Gabby: “They are secure at Mr. McLaughlin’s house. I have agents surrounding the area and the house was clean.”

Link whispers to Rhett: “What do we do now?”

Rhett felt his back cramp and winces: “How about we get out and meet this lovely agent? We need friends who can help at this point.”

Link grabs Rhett’s arm: “I’m not.. I’m not ready.”

Rhett smiles sadly at him: “We got this. Trust me.”

Link looks into Rhett’s eyes for a few seconds then swallows hard and nods.

Rhett slowly opens the door to reveal an African American woman with a strong build and a gentle smile: “Hello Link. I’m honored to meet you.”

Link takes one glimpse of her then looks at Rhett. Rhett smiles: “She’s a good person. We can trust her.”

Link whispers to her: “I’m sorry you got roped into this. I’m sure you had better things to do.”

Gabby shakes her head, extending her hand for him to take: “I have no where better to be.”

She helped Link sit on the stripped bed and secured a blanket for the shivering man. Rhett sat next to him, shoulder to shoulder, thighs touching.

It seems to calm the small man down so he didn’t move.

His resident hematologist showed up and did her examination in silence. Rhett hasn’t seen the central venous catheter before.. It looked painful but the doctor assured him that it’s not.

The taller man had so many questions but it didn’t seem like the right time to interrogate the lady. He will get his answers later.

The doctor kneels before Link and puts her hand on his knee: “Link, your vitals are all over the place. I don’t want to drag you to the hospital with the shit storm happening outside but I need you to calm down.”

Link rubs his face with shaky hands: “Someone just posted my dirty laundry on every network in the world and you want me to calm down? I’m barely holding it together..”

She nods sadly at him: “I know.. I know.. but you're sick, Link. You’re on sensitive medications and this kind of stress is not good for you. Do you mind if I give you a mild sedative for now?”

Link sighs loudly: “I need to face my kids. They must be freaking out right now.”

The doctor, Dr. Sandy Bright, rubs the knee she was still holding to comfort Link: “Once you calm down and have a good nap, things will get better. I’m sure your kids can wait for a few hours as long as they know their dad is safe.”

Link looks at Rhett. The taller man nods at him and the doctor receives Link’s approval. She loads a shot of something clear and administers it to his port and a few minutes later, Link was horizontal and peacefully sleeping.

Rhett sat next to him in bed and whispered to the doctor who was monitoring Link’s vitals: “Tell me about his illness.”

Sandy knew that Rhett was his medical emergency contact and was kinda shocked that he didn’t know: “It’s a rare type of blood disease that affects the production of platelets and red blood cells. The damaged cells crowd the bloodstream and force out the good ones causing prolonged bleedings and other major problems in the body. The plan is to target the bad stem cells creating the bad RBCs and platelets and destroy them, making more space for the good stem cells to grow.”

She gently smoothes the blankets on Link’s shivering body: “He came in early so we chose to treat it with mild medication for a long period of time. He didn’t want to be hospitalized for the more intensive treatment.”

Rhett: “Was that a better option?”

Sandy: “Not for him. He is underweight and lacks the health necessary to combat the side effects of the stronger drugs. This was the more comfortable course of action for his situation.”

Rhett: “Tell me more about the treatment..”

They talked for an hour then the doctor left.

Gabby entered the room after that and found Rhett sitting at the bed, next to his friend.

She whispers: “We found something..”

She hands a letter to Rhett with “To my Angel, Charles” on it.

Rhett takes it: “What’s this?”

Gabby purses her lips: “A letter from Eponym to Link. It was sent by mail five days ago. Return address is fake and it was dropped in a location without surveillance.”

Rhett: “Did you read it?”

Gabby nods: “We had to open it for security reasons and to swap it for evidence.”

Rhett examines it: “Should Link read this?”

Gabby didn’t look happy but she nods anyways.

Links stirs after five hours of sleep and blinks his eyes open to see Rhett sitting next to him, staring intensely at his phone.

He whispers: “You’re still here..”

Rhett whips his head to look at Link and smiles at the innocent sleeping face of his friend: “I promised to stay, didn’t I?”

Link sighs and closes his eyes.

It was warm, he felt relaxed and he didn’t want this calm feeling to end. 

Rhett stares angrily at the letter in his hands and whispers: “Link, Eponym sent you a letter.”

Link didn’t skip a beat when he answered: “Burn it.”

Rhett looks at his sleepy friend: “We have to read it.”

Link opens his eyes to glare at Rhett: “I’m at an all time low, Rhett. The only thing holding me together is our kids and your stupid ultimatum. What else would that jackass want from me?”

Rhett hands him the letter and cocks an eyebrow up: “Read it and find out.”

Link groans but sits up anyways.

He takes the letter and stares at it for a few seconds: “I’ve never hated my first name more than I do right now.”

He angrily opens the envelope and scoots closer to Rhett so he can read the letter with him.

_ “My Angle, _

_ I hope my report today did not offend you. _

_ I have nothing but admiration for your natural kindness and respect for your fellow humans. _

_ Even though the world seems dark and evil, following you for 10 months shined a light on my dimmed views. _

_ I find you fascinating. _

_ I’ve watched every episode, every content, every recording ever made with you in it. _

_ I can safely say that I know you very well and I was not just fronting by declaring guardianship over you. _

_ You are not perfect and you're not shy about showing just that; your imperfection is the ultimate perfection. _

_ Our Angel, _

_ Be at peace and recover safely. _

_ I will be watching over you, always. _

_ Your guardian,  _

_ Eponym.” _

Link stares at the letter for a few seconds then looks at Rhett with a blank stare: “He’s not done?”

Rhett purses his lips: “The freak is obsessed with you.”

Link throws the letter on the floor: “He’ll get bored after a while. I’m not as special as he thinks I am.”

He gets up slowly and goes to the restroom. 

Rhett leans over the bed to pick up the letter to read it again:  _ ‘We wouldn’t be best friends for 35 years if you were not special, Link.’ _

He sighs loudly, predicting a long road filled with more weirdness in their future.

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

Link refused to leave his house so Rhett asked Stevie to bring the kids over.

It was a drama fest. Lando and Shepherd clung to Link like he was going to disappear if they blinked and the older kids were no better.

Link was stuck in a giant group hug filled with sobbing kids. He was patting whatever head or shoulder he can reach and mumbling a loop of: “I’m fine. Everything is ok. We will all be alright.”

After five minutes of this, Rhett gave up and joined the group hug while Link sighs loudly: “Not you too!”

Rhett whines: “I need comfort too! Now shut up and pat my back.”

That earned a laugh from the kids and after sitting together in the living room and answering every possible question they might have, they finally calmed down.

At 9pm, Rhett walked in on Link lying on the couch with Lando and Shepherd practically sleeping on top of him and asked: “Aren’t they heavy? Want me to move them to their beds?”

Link rubs Lando’s back when he squirms a little: “Let them stay. They were so freaked out today. Lando didn’t even freak out that much when Christy died.”

Rhett sits at the table in front of him and whispers after watching Link rub the kids' backs as they sleep for a while: “What do you want to do about work and their school tomorrow? The media is still camped outside the door. We need to have a game plan.”

Link looks sadly at him: “I don’t want to go anywhere. I’m putting this front for the kids but I’m not fine with what just happened, Rhett. I feel vulnerable and violated. I feel like the whole world is laughing at me..”

Rhett frowns: “No one is laughing at you.”

Link sighs loudly: “That’s how I feel.. I don’t.. I don’t want to go anywhere.. Can we take a break? I want to take a break, please.”

Rhett smiles at his friend: “Yeah, we can take a break. I’ll call Stevie. She can put something together to please the beasts while we figure shit out.”

Link looks sadly at him: “Thank you.”

Rhett nods at him and leaves the room to make the call.

The FBI took Link’s phone and he hasn’t turned the TV on all day. He can only predict what kind of storm is brewing outside. At this moment, all he wants to do is hug his kids and stay where no one can see him. He wanted to be home where it’s safe.

Three weeks passed by with no change.

The kids went to school and back without a hassle.

Rhett would leave with an escort from time to time to do errands and go check on things at the office.

Link refused to leave even for a walk outside.

It’s not like the media gave him a chance. 

They were vultures who initially set up camp outside the house until the cops came and moved them far away.

Rhett and his kids moved into the house once again.

The doctor came every other day and they decided to move the treatment to in-home instead of the hospital. Given the circumstances, they had no other choice. 

Link sat in his room, looking at the medication dripping down the tubes and into his body. He had nothing else to do but read books and help his kids with school stuff. 

They were at school and Rhett had a physical therapy session for his back.

Link coughs a little, feeling like the walls are closing in on him.

Gabby knocks on the door and steps into the room: “Link, Rhett called. He wants to know what you want for lunch?”

Link points to the seat near his bed and she sits on it: “What’s your favorite food?”

Gabby laughs before saying: “You won’t like it.”

Link shifts in bed to face her fully and coughs a little before asking: “How would you know what I wouldn’t like?”

Gabby crossed her arms: “I’m an FBI agent. I know everything.”

Link stares at her, clearly not believing her at all. She sighs loudly: “I saw it on TV. They did an extensive review of the foods you don’t like.”

Link tsks: “That’s boring. They need to find better things to talk about. So.. what is it?”

Gabby: “Sushi.”

Link chuckles at her: “I don’t like Sushi.”

She smiles at him: “I know.”

Link: “Tell Rhett to bring Sushi.”

Gabby frowns: “Will you eat it?”

Link sighs, rubbing his aching chest and pointing at the medication hanging above him: “I’m on soda and toast diet today.”

Gabby nods her understanding.

After a few seconds of silence, she leans forward and asks: “Link, why aren’t you going out?”

Link: “It’s a hassle.”

Gabby: “To whom?”

Link sits up, hoping to get into a better position to take a deeper breath: “Everyone.. especially you guys.”

Gabby: “You know I got your back. We can go anywhere you want so don’t use us as an excuse.”

Link looks up for a second then whispers: “I’m embarrassed. I don’t feel comfortable enough to face the world.”

Gabby: “Ok. Whenever you're ready, we will be ready too.”

Link looks at her then takes out three letters from under his pillow and hands it to her: “I know it’s not your job but I don’t have any other way of delivering these..”

Gabby looks at the envelopes in her hands: “This is your employee’s rent money?”

Link swallows hard and whispers: “They’re not bad people, Gabby. They need this and I know Rhett will yell at me if I ask him to do it. Please.. can you make sure they’re delivered on time?”

Gabby reaches out and pats Links hand: “I got this. Don’t worry.”

Link smiles at her: “Thank you.”

He rubs his chest and winces when he feels like his lungs are tightening up.

Gabby notices it and asks: “Should I call Sandy?”

Link closes his eyes, trying to take even breaths and nods.

.


	11. Chapter 11

.

Sandy shows up a few seconds later and checks him over. She calls dispatch and an ambulance brings a tank of O2 into the house.

Rhett showed up and saw the ambulance at the front and almost broke his leg running in. He banged the door open and ran upstairs.

He found Link, with a nasal cannula, leaning forward as Sandy was checking his breathing with a stethoscope.

Link blinks in confusion at the look of panic on Rhett’s face: “What? Why do you look like someone ate your dog?”

Rhett leans on his knees to catch his breath then points at Link: “Ambulance outside..”

Sandy turns to look at Rhett: “He has shortness of breath. I called them to get the oxygen tanks. It’s not a big deal.”

Link laughs at his friend as he drags himself to sit on the chair near the bed: “You ran up one flight of stairs and you're that winded?”

Rhett glares at him: “Shut up.”

Sandy puts a few pillows behind Link so he can stay sitting up and says: “It’s a common side effect of the drugs. It should get better soon. For now, leave the nasal cannula on.”

Rhett eyes the doctor as she removes the line connected to Link’s port and packs up to leave.

Link smiles at Rhett: “Did you get Sushi?”

Rhett frowns at him: “Why would I get Sushi?”

Link frowns back: “What did you get?”

Rhett grabs the bag he almost dropped on his way up: “This weird bowl thing you told me to get. You texted me the address.”

Link: “I didn’t.”

Rhett takes out his phone and opens his text history. 

Link itches the tubes under his nose: “The FBI still has my phone. I didn’t send this.”

Rhett grabs his phone and storms downstairs: “Gabby, did you send this?”

Gabby takes the phone to look at it then frowns: “No.”

She signals to one of the men standing by and says: “Get me Link’s phone.”

Her boss-voice sent shivers down Rhett’s spine.

She turns and puts her hand up: “Give me the food you picked up.”

He handed her the bag and she took out the content: “Did you order this or just pick it up?”

Rhett: “I just picked it up. It was under Link’s name.”

She found a napkin with a note on it and whispered: “Bastard..”

Rhett steps close to read it.

_ “My Angel, _

_ You haven’t eaten well in days. _

_ I hope this hearty meal makes you feel better. _

_ Your guardian, _

_ Eponym.” _

  
  


She gently opens the container.

Rhett steps closer to smell it: “It smells like serial. Link likes cereal.”

Gabby takes a spoon and moves the content around to see if there is anything inside: “It’s oatmeal.”

She hands it over to one of the suited men and he takes the note as well.

Link shows up at the living room, hauling his tank on a trolley with him: “What’s going on?”

Rhett jumps to help him sit at the table: “Why are you out of bed?”

Link glares at Rhett: “I’m not an invalid. You ran out like a bat out of hell without saying anything. I wanna know what’s..”

Link breath catches and he gets stuck in a coughing fit. Rhett pats his back: “Just breathe. It’s not a big deal.”

Gabby joins them at the table and says: “Eponym sent you a gift.”

Link stares at her blankly: “What is it?”

Gabby: “Cereal-flavored Oatmeal.”

Link leans back, taking deep breaths from the tube under his nose: “I didn’t know that existed.”

Gabby looks at the tablet one of the agents just handed her: “Only one restaurant in California serves it. Since we banned food delivery on the premises, the bastard hacked your phone and sent Rhett to pick it up for you.”

She reads something on the tablet and says: “It’s not poisoned. But he left you a note.”

She turns the tablet to him so he can see an image of the note on it.

Link scans it then sighs loudly: “What a weird human being..”

Rhett smothers a smile while staring at Link: “You want to try that Oatmeal, don’t you?”

Link laughs awkwardly: “It sounds tasty but I don’t want to eat what he bought.”

Gabby smiles at the men before her: “I’ll have one of the agents pick up a few bowls for you boys.”

Link seems to brighten up at the idea: “Really?”

Gabby sits back, content with her ability to cheer Link: “Yeah.”

Link rubs his cheek: “It’s not a bother, is it?”

Gabby leans in to whisper: “I kinda wanna try it too.”

Rhett fixes the tubes that moved with Link’s constant fidgeting and says: “I went to the office today. The crew asked about you.”

Link’s smile dropped: “What did they say?”

Rhett: “They’re sorry and they miss you.”

Link swallows hard and looks at the table: “The world has seen their videos and emails, Rhett. You can’t possibly think I would believe that.”

Rhett sighs: “They’re not denying it. They just want to apologize. I still want to fire them. You’re the one who told me not to!”

Link wraps his arms around himself: “I don’t know what to do. They’re good people. They don’t deserve to be punished for speaking their minds..”

Rhett leans in to stare at Link: “What they did is beyond speaking their minds, Link. It was horrible and cruel. No one deserves to be talked about like this, especially someone who’s nice to them like you.”

Link thinks silently for a while then whispers: “Seven years..”

Rhett asks: “What?”

Link looks sadly at him: “They’ve been betting on me for seven years.. I know that we joke around and play pranks..”

Gabby interjects: “Don’t justify their cruelty with office banter and friendship. If one of my agents did that, I would have them locked up with harassment charges.”

Link shakes his head: “I know this sounds stupid but I still feel like this many people loathing my guts and betting on me means one thing.. I’m the problem. I just can’t figure out what I did wrong.. They made me look like a doormat in front of the whole world.”

Rhett groans: “We get it. So now what? You want to hide here for the rest of your life? We’re drowning at the office man.. I don’t know how long we can hold off people..”

Link was alarmed by Rhett’s comment: “Drowning in what?”

Rhett opens his mouth to start one of his typical rants, but the look of the pale man who’s struggling to breathe made him feel guilty. 

He deflates and whispers: “Nothing.. It’s fine. We got it covered.”

Link pats Rhett’s arm, blinking worriedly at him: “Tell me.”

Rhett grabs Link’s arm, ready to reassure him but is cut off by Link’s sudden flinch of pain: “What? What?”

Link slowly tucks his arm in and breathily says: “Nothing..”

Rhett felt the blood in his veins boil. He’s been avoiding this topic for a while now but this little display is about to pop his bubble of containment. 

He gently grabbed the arm Link was rubbing and slowly rolled the sleeves up. It revealed a big blooming blue bruise and Rhett closed his eyes, breathed deeply before he openly glared at Link: “How did this happen?”

Link looks guilty: “Um.. I kinda stumbled on my way here. The tank was too heavy to haul down the stairs.”

Rhett slams his hand on the table hard enough to make both Gabby and Link sit up straight: “ARE YOU SERIOUS?”

Link blinks wide eyes at Rhett: “Um…”

Rhett grabs Link’s chin and leans close, fuming at his friends inability to grasp the simplest of things: “You need to stop hiding shit from me!”

Link’s eyes almost crossed from how close Rhett was to his face: “It’s not a big deal..”

Rhett: “I can’t help you if you won’t tell me what’s going on! JADE DIED AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME! YOU HAD CHRONIC MYCOMERE FOR MONTHS AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!”

Link swallows hard.

He knew this was going to come up at some point.

He slowly removes Rhett’s grip on his chin and sits back, crossing his arms: “I didn’t want to involve anyone else in my problems, especially you.”

Rhett rubs his face, trying his best not to punch Link in the face: “Pray tell, Link. Why  _ ‘especially’ _ me?”

Link looks at the strangers surrounding them and leans in to whispers: “Are you seriously asking this question right now? You literally threatened to off yourself if I died moments after finding out!”

Rhett didn’t seem phased by Link’s comment: “.. and?”

Link was surprised by Rhett’s passive reply. He hoped that Rhett was exaggerating when he said that a while back: “What the heck did you expect? Your codependency on me FREAKS THE HELL OUT OF ME!”

The smaller man felt light-headed all of a sudden.

He puts his arms on the table and leans his head on them.

Rhett stays silent for a while as Link concentrates on breathing then whispers: “I don’t get it. You used to tell me everything, even if you had a stupid paper-cut. Now you decide to just.. what? Give up? You’re not telling me stuff because you think it’s not worth it or something?”

Link turns his head to look at Rhett: “No.”

Rhett puts his head on the table near Link, looking desperately at him: “Tell me the truth. I need to understand.. Please..”

  
  


Link felt his eyes water a little.

He never admitted it out loud to anyone and he doesn't know if he really wants to.

He notices from the corner of his eye that Gabby left the living room, taking the other agents with her.

It’s now or never. His friend needs to know.

Link felt a few tears betray him before he whispers over his constricted throat: “I think God is angry with me..”

Rhett was not expecting that answer: “What?”

Link sits up and looks down in shame: “God is angry with me. He took my wife. He took my Dog and now he’s punishing me with all of this.. You don’t deserve to be roped into my punishment..”

Rhett didn’t know what to do with that statement.

He stares at Link: “That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said..”

Link angrily wipes his tears as more came tumbling down: “I’m not stupid!”

Rhett felt a laugh bubble up: “Then explain the stupid horse shit that just came out of your mouth?”

Link punches the laughing man before him in the arm: “Don’t make fun of me. I’m serious.”

Rhett tries to contain his laughter: “It must be your dad jokes. God is punishing us all because of your weird sense of humor.”

Link sighs tiredly and tries to get up and leave.

Rhett grabs his hands and pulls him back down, still trying to contain his laughter: “I’m sorry.. I’m sorry.. Your dad jokes are on point.”

Link pouts, tears still silently traveling down his cheeks but he’s going along Rhett’s weird deflection: “My dad jokes are awesome..”

Rhett rubs the cold hands in his and smiles at Link: “Why do you think God is angry with you?”

Link sniffs: “I don’t know. I just know that I must be the worst if this is my punishment.”

Rhett sees Link’s emotional turmoil and decides to get to the bottom of it: “Link, I know you better than anyone. I know you better than you know yourself. You are a good person.”

Link looks down, staring at the big hands warming his: “I don’t feel like a good person.”

Rhett: “We wouldn’t be friends if you were not a good person, Link. I wouldn’t let you substitute-mom my kids if I didn’t believe you’re an amazing person.”

Link looks up, narrowing his eyes: “Substitute-mom..?”

Rhett smirks at him: “Yeah.”

Link frowns: “What the crap is that?”

Rhett smothers a laugh: “You know.. You’re the huggy, smother with love type of parent and I’m the strict one..”

Link groans: “How many times do I have to remind you, we are not in that kind of relationship!”

Rhett snickers, pointing with his eyes at their connected hands: “Aren’t we?”

Link yanks his hands away: “You are impossible..”

He hauls his tank and moves towards the couch.

Rhett throws his hands in the air, still laughing: “You can deny it all you want, honey. The whole world already knows it.”

Link turns around and points a threatening finger at Rhett: “DON’T CALL ME HONEY!”

Rhett shrugs: “Peaches? Sweetheart? Sweetie Pie?”

Link groans in frustration: “This is why we have so many twisted fan fictions written about us!”

Gabby pokes her head around the open door and says: “Are you two done bickering like an old married couple?”

Link points at her and yells at Rhett: “SEE!”

Rhett covers his mouth to stop himself from bursting into laughter.

Gabby puts her hand up, holding a bag: “I brought you offerings!”

  
  


Five minutes later, Link was sitting on his living room couch, eating the best thing he has ever tasted since birth: “Oh my Goodness! Where has this been all my life?”

Rhett and Gabby smile at Link’s wide eyes. 

Link eats another big bite and sighs happily: “Rhett, I think we just found heaven. This is it.. This is eternal happiness in a bowl!”

Rhett leans to whisper to Gabby: “Is it me or is it just an ok Oatmeal.”

Gabby nods: “I’ve had better..”

Link ate the whole bowl and was eating the rest of Rhett’s.

The taller man hasn’t seen Link eat that much in months. The doctor has warned him that Link’s weight was a big issue. The evident depression and the side effects of the medication kept him is a constant state of nausea and without appetite. Rhett tried every possible food he could think of. He bought all his favorites, he tried buying new things every day hoping to find the right stuff for Link. He even called Link’s mom for his favorite food recipes. Nothing worked.

Rhett chuckled when Link’s was wiggling happily in place, humming over how yummy his food was. He couldn’t believe that a stalker did a better job at making his friend happy than he did.

Link looks at Gabby with a wide smile: “Are you going to finish yours?”

Gabby chuckles too over how childishly cute Link was at the moment and hands him her half eaten bowl: “It’s all yours.”

Link’s eyes twinkle as he takes it and stuffs his face with more Oatmeal.

Link leans his head back on the couch a few minutes later, belly full of warm Oatmeal and a constant flow of oxygen that’s making him feel a little bit better.

After he finished his meal, Rhett put a cold compress on his bruised arm before he went to pick up the younger two kids.

.


	12. Chapter 12

.

The door bangs open and Shepherd runs in, zeroing in on Link on the couch and throwing himself at him.

Link holds the shaking boy and looks at Rhett and Lando: “What’s going on?”

Rhett shrugs: “He refused to speak to us all the way here.”

Lando sits next to them on the couch and points at the tubes: “What’s this?”

Link gathers Shepherd into his lap and pats his back while smiling at his son: “I need extra air to breath for a while. It’s to make me feel better so I can play longer with you guys.”

Lando scratches his cheek: “Oh. Ok.”

Link points with his eyes to Rhett and the taller man says to Lando: “Wanna come help me prepare some snacks?”

Lando hops off of the couch and follows Rhett out.

Link rubs Shepherd’s back: “What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

Shepherd shakes his head, tightening his hold on Link.

Link sighs: “You need to use your words. I don’t understand sign language.”

Shepherd mumbles into Link’s many layers of clothes.

Link huffs a laugh: “I don’t speak shirt mumble either.”

Shepherd leans back just enough to say: “Some of the kids said mean things about you today.”

Link continues to rub his back: “What did they say?”

Shepherd starts sobbing: “They said that you paid Eponym so he can make you famous and that there is nothing special about you.. And that you’re the saddest human alive.. And .. and..”

Link stopped comprehending what Shepherd was saying with the tears mixed into it.

He leans back to look into the sobbing boy’s eyes: “Why are you upset?”

Shepherd absentmindedly plays with the tubes hanging from Link’s ears: “I hate it! I don’t want them to say lies about you. It’s not fair! It’s not right!”

Link wipes the boy’s tear stained cheeks: “It’s not fair or right. But I know the truth and you know the truth and that’s all that matters.”

Shepherd shakes his head: “I want them to stop.”

Link smiles sadly at him: “It’s a free country, just like we have the right to speak our minds, they have the right to speak up too. But you know what?”

Shepherd shakes his head. Link leans in to whisper to him: “The truth always wins. So let them talk trash now because later they will look soooo stupid and you can tell them ‘I told you so!’ and it’s going to be EPIC!”

Shepherd looks skeptical at him: “You think so?”

Link smooths his hair back and smiles with all the confidence he can muster: “I know so.”

Shepherd leans his head on Link’s chest: “Ok. I can wait.”

Link looks up to see Rhett standing at the door frame, grinning at him.

Link raises an eyebrow and Rhett mouths to him: “Substitute-mom..”

Link reaches over, grabs the spoon left on the table from his previous meal and throws it at his friend. He huffs happily when he hears Rhett yelp as it hits his calf as he runs away.

.

The next day, a video of Link’s happy wiggle-dance that happened while he was eating Oatmeal set a fire storm in all the media outlets. It was the first image released of Link since Eponym’s report and it was sent to all the media with a note from the masked stalker:

_ “Dear world, _

_ I know you are all anxious to see our Angel as much as I do so I’m sharing this video as an update with you all. _

_ We miss you, Charles. _

_ I’m glad you liked my gift. _

_ Your guardian, _

_ Eponym.” _

A lot of people freaked out over Link’s pale complexion and breathing tubes. Others gushed over his dorky cute food dance. Many conspiracy theorists came up with fictions over what the ‘gift’ was to the point where Gabby had to go do a press release to clarify some stuff.

Link thought this would all fizzle out by now, but it seems like Eponym was just getting started. What baffled him the most was the thought that someone actually thought he was worth stalking. People need to find better hobbies..

.

Rhett stares at Link: “No.”

Link glares back: “I’m not asking.”

Rhett puts his hands on his waist: “Oh, ok. Then HELL NO!”

Link leans over to look at Gabby who’s standing on the side, minding her own business: “Help me out here.”

Gabby looks up, totally uninterested: “I can get it for you if you want.”

Link and Rhett screamed at the same time: “Yes!” “NO!”

Link turned to huff at Rhett in frustration: “You’ve been up my butt all week about going back to work and you don’t want me to have my phone back? What’s your deal?”

Rhett rubs his hair in frustration: “The freak hacked your phone! I don’t want him to send you more weird messages and stress you out. The doctor was very specific: No more stress.”

Link throws his hands in the air: “If you haven’t noticed, my life is a big giant balloon filled with nothing BUT STRESS! I don’t think I’ve relaxed a second since my wife died! I can’t keep sitting here waiting for shit to calm down! It’s been two months. Things have gotten worse! IT’S NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN!”

Rhett puts his hands up in surrender: “Ok.. ok.. Stop screaming.”

Link’s nose flairs: “Don’t talk to me like I’m a toddler throwing a temper tantrum!”

He turns to Gabby and puts his hand up for her: “Gabby, please give me my phone back.”

Gabby looks between the two and says: “I have a suggestion.”

They both reply at the same time: “What?”

She says: “I can secure a new line for you. You can have your phone but it will have a new number with none of the social media accounts and I will have a clone to monitor any hacks. Does that solve this meaningless argument?”

Link and Rhett stare at each other for a few seconds then Link gives in: “Fine. Thank you, Gabby.”

She nods and goes to get the new phone set up while Rhett faces his friend: “Does that mean you’re coming back to work?”

Link looks sadly at him: “I know it’s been stressful for you, so yeah. I’ll go with you tomorrow.”

Rhett frowns over the look of defeat on Link’s face: “You don’t look too happy about it.”

Link: “I know you want to go home. Staying here must be uncomfortable for you and the kids. I thought maybe if things went back to normal you might feel it’s time to move out again.”

Rhett rubs his neck: “You don’t want me to stay?”

Link sighs: “Of course I want you to stay!”

Rhett stares at him: “Then why are you kicking me out?”

Link groans: “I’m not kicking you out! I’m just saying.. You don’t have to stay here.. I don’t want to be a burden..”

Rhett cuts him off: “I’m selling the house.”

Link: “WHAT?”

Rhett: “You heard me. I’m selling the house and you have to take us in. That’s what best friends do.”

Link stares at his smirking friend: “Are you blackmailing your way into moving here permanently?”

Rhett throws his arm around Link’s shoulders: “Yup.”

Link pushes Rhett’s arm away: “What if I say no?”

Rhett fakes a hurt look: “But, honey.. What about the kids?”

Link groans as he stomps away: “YOU’RE THE WORST!”

Rhett smirks as he watches his friend violently move things around the kitchen as he prepares dinner for the kids. He has been thinking about it for a while and saying it out loud sounds more right than he thought possible. 

He loved the house his wife designed for them, but he cannot live in it without her. The kids need Link and so does he. Link was right, his codependency on his friend is starting to scare him too. 

.


	13. Chapter 13

.

Gabby looks at the rearview mirror and smiles at the two silent men sitting behind her. They were both texting on their phones but somehow still on the same wavelength.

Link snickers at something and absentmindedly reaches up to scratch the tape covered central port on his chest and Rhett, without taking his eye off his phone, reaches over and grabs Link’s wrist before he gets to scratch it. He gently puts the smaller man’s hand down and returns to his phone like nothing happened.

  
  


Gabby expected Link to object over the strict rules she set to their travels. After he finally agreed to go to work, Gabby laid out the terms of his house release: They must travel in an unmarked car and he has to be in her sight at all times while outside the house.

Link laughed it off with a joke: “Even in the bathroom?”

Her lack of response was more than enough to send the picture.

After spending over a few months with him, Gabby came to a conclusion: Link Neal was indeed a good man. He was in deep waters with his emotional issues but he never failed to try his best to make her and her agents comfortable. He made sure they ate on time, had a comfortable place to rest and even went as far as asking about each of them by name every morning. She truly believed that, unlike most of the people she’s assigned to, he was the only one she would protect willingly.

Link lets out another laugh and Rhett puts his phone down to stare at him: “What’s so funny?”

Link shows Rhett his phone: “Lincoln and Locke are fighting over who’s funnier. I think they’re just trying to cheer me up but it’s hilarious.”

Link was a ball of nerves this morning. He tried to hide it but the kids are more in tune with him than anyone expected them to be. The younger boys clung to him more than usual, offering their support the same way he comforts them. Lily made her dad cupcakes to take with him as a conversation starter while Locke and Lincoln have been texting him non stop even though they should be in school and paying attention in class. 

Rhett snorted after reading a few of the jokes they sent: “My son is definitely funnier than yours.”

Link smacks Rhett’s arm: “HEY! They’re both funny!”

Rhett looks out the window to see how far they have reached and turns to talk to Link: “Before we reach the office, I want you to listen to me.”

Link blink innocently at him so he continues: “Stevie and I already spoke with the crew and we reached an agreement that should help everyone get over this funk since you refused to let me fire them and they don’t want to quit.”

Link frowns at him: “Ok..”

Rhett smirks at him: “Don’t worry. You will like it.”

Link sighs loudly: “Ok..”

  
  


Link felt like he was the president of the United States and not like (the slightly more awkward than the average man) Youtuber. Agents flanked him left and right as they entered the Mythical building and made their way to their office. He was somewhat thankful because the intimidating look on the agent’s faces deterred anyone from approaching them and making small talk.

He entered the office and found Stevie waiting for them.

She rushed to him and engulfed him in a tight hug.

She hasn’t spoken to him or seen him since the Eponym report and her worry only intensified as time went by without hearing his voice.

She whispers to him: “Are you alright?”

Link hugs her back: “No. But I feel better because of your amazing hug.”

She laughs at him and lets go to take a good look at her sick boss.

He did not look better.

He somehow looks paler and more shaky than the last time she saw him.

Rhett passes them by and whines: “I’m fine too. Thanks for asking.”

Stevie glares at him: “I see you everyday!”

Rhett shrugs: “Yet.. You never ask about me..”

Stevie rolls her eyes and grabs Link’s hand and guides him to the couch, making him sit.

She and Rhett bring in stacks of paper and folders and place them in front of Link.

Stevie points to one of the mountains of papers and says: “This is the edited list of potential sponsors for episodes of GMM, Ear Biscuits, Mythical Kitchen and Smosh.”

Rhett lands a huge stack next to it: “This is the list of people who want to be on our show..”

Then points at the stack one of the PAs helped bring in: “.. and that’s the requests of interviews for both of us.”

Link’s mouth hangs open as he stares as more people come in and bring more papers. Stevie points out the door: “We have a full storage of mail coming in for you that Agent Gabby’s agents already vetted and another room of fan mail..”

Link whispers: “What’s the difference?”

Rhett: “One of them Stevie calls the ‘ass-kissing’ mail and the other is the ‘cutsie-fanmail’.”

Link scratches his chin: “Ass kissing?”

Stevie: “Yeah.. Other celebrities and rich people sending stuff for you and Rhett.. Which is basically ass-kissing.”

Link covers his face, clearly overwhelmed: “Why are they sending us stuff?”

Stevie sighs: “I just said: ass-kissing.”

Link glares at her in frustration: “Ass-kissing for what?”

Stevie throws her hands in the air: “How should I know? They want to be friends with you guys or something!”

Link stares at the tall stacks of papers before him and sighs.

This is going to be a long day.

  
  


Three hours later, Link was sitting between Stevie and Rhett as they went through each potential investor, show guest, interview request and much more. Link felt like his brain stopped working two hours in and now he’s just nodding and shaking his head.

He was so tired and it’s only been three hours.

He found himself staring at the amount of papers left and wondering why the sudden shift.

Link whispers: “I don’t understand..”

Stevie, who was in the middle of an argument with Rhett over a potential guest, turns to look at Link: “What?”

Link looks sadly at her: “Why is this happening? We used to spend hours calling potential investors and sponsors, pulling strings to get people on the show and now they are fighting over it. I don’t understand.”

Rhett gently puts his hand on his friend’s knee: “Um.. We’re kinda of a big deal now.”

Link turns to stare at him: “Kinda?”

Stevie: “Well.. After the Eponym report, people got curious I guess..”

She opens the tablet she had with her to show Link their YouTube Channel.

They had over 4.7B subscribers.

Link felt his heart leap in his chest: “Is this for real?”

Stevie nods: “Yeah.. We are officially the most followed channel in YouTube history.”

She gestures at the overflowing table before them: “Hence the ridiculous amount of requests.”

Link’s eye was stuck at the number of subscribers and he scrolls down to look at a few view numbers: “This doesn’t feel right..”

Rhett: “What doesn’t feel right?”

Link throws the tablet at the table and covers his face: “I don’t like this. It feels fake. We worked so hard to build something beautiful and now it’s tainted with what Eponym did to me!”

Rhett shares a look with Stevie.

They both predicted that Link would have an issue with the spike of followers and had prepared for it. Rhett pulls Link’s hand away from his face and looks him in the eye: “It doesn’t matter how it happens. It matters what we do with it. We can have 5 mythical beasts or billions, we will still do our best to be part of their lives by entertaining them and having fun, right?”

Link looks sadly at him: “These people are not our Mythical Beasts..”

Stevie: “But some of them are.. Let’s focus on the ones that matter because when this blows over, they are the ones who will stay, right?”

Link stares between the two people sitting next to him: “Ok.. We will do it for the Mythical Beasts..”

Rhett winks at Stevie as she smiles at him.

.


	14. Chapter 14

.

An hour later, Rhett turns to show something to Link and finds him rubbing his eyes, clearly exhausted. He puts down the papers that were on his lap and stretches his arms up: “Let’s take a break.”

Links stares at the stacks of paper all around him and sighs.. this will probably take weeks to sort through..

Rhett stands to stretch his aching back while Stevie leans back to close her eyes for a few seconds. Link takes out his phone to see if the boys sent any more jokes.. his screen refuses to turn on as he taps it, clicks the side button and shakes it.. 

A few seconds later, a bright white text appears on the black screen:  _ “How is your first day back to work, Charles?” _

Link’s breath hitches..

Gabby notices his fearful response and takes out the clone phone..

More text appears on the screen:  _ “Agent G, I appreciate your efforts in keeping our angel safe. Welcome to the ranks of guardians.” _

She looks up and sees Link staring at her with wide eyes. Rhett notices them looking at each other and sits back next to Link: “What?”

Link felt a cold chill run through his body and slowly tilted the phone so Rhett could read the texts.

It pings and the screen returns to black as more text reveals itself:  _ “You don’t have to be afraid of me, my Angel.” _

Link whispers: “You’re stalking me. How am I supposed to feel?”

The screen pings once more:  _ “I’m not stalking you, I’m protecting you.” _

Link flinches, dropping the phone on the floor and looking fearfully at Gabby as he mouths: ‘He can hear me?’

Eponym’s voice echoes between the two cloned phones: “Yes, my Angel. I can hear and see you. How else would I be able to protect our national treasure.”

Link grabs Rhett’s arm, looking desperately at him.

Eponym continues: “I got a gift for you.”

Link swallows hard when Gabby motions for him to keep the stalker on the phone as they try to trace it: “Why?”

Eponym laughs: “I didn’t know that I needed a reason to give you gifts but if you must have one then.. let’s consider it a “welcome back to work” gift.”

Link rubs his forehead with shaky hands: “Ok..”

Eponym: “Look under your desk.”

Gabby and two of her agents rushed to check the desk and found a big white box there. She gently picks it up and places it on the table in front of Link after one of the agents clear the papers from it.

Gabby did an extensive study on Eponym’s profile. She knew he was not the violent type so she wasn’t worried about the content of the box. 

Link waits for her to gently open it and looks inside: “You bought me clothes?”

Eponym: “Not any clothes.. an angle like you deserves only the best..”

Gabby takes out the content of the box. It looks like an off white long sleeves light hoodie, tight skinny pants and a long wool-like sleeveless brown blazer. At the bottom were off white boots with brown soles. They all had an odd brand on them that Link did not recognize.

Link whispers in frustration: “I don’t understand. Why would you buy me random clothes?”

Eponym laughs once more: “You sound so cute when you’re frustrated.”

Link groans loudly and lays his head back on the coach. Eponym: “It’s an outfit that will fit you, Charles. I don’t want you to keep hiding under layers of clothes. I’ve seen older videos of you flaunting your body but you don’t do that anymore. You’re beautiful..”

Link says in a loud voice: “Don’t call me beautiful!”

Eponym doesn’t skip a beat: “Handsome. Better?”

Link glares are the phone that’s still on the floor: “No.”

Eponym laughs: “Your honesty is like a catnip to me.”

Link throws his hands in the air, looking at the people around him: “I don’t.. I don’t even know how to respond to that..”

Eponym: “I would love it if you wear this in your first GMM video back.”

Link shakes his head.

Eponym: “Please.”

Link covers his face, still shaking his head.

Eponym: “I’ll grant you one wish for it.. anything you want.”

Link: “Can you stop stalking me?”

Eponym: “Anything you want other than that..”

Link sighs loudly, staring at the phone and wishing he was not forced to prolong this stupid conversation with this stupid person. A thought crossed his mind and he looked up to see Gabby’s frustration at not being able to trace the call and whispers before he loses his courage: “Tell me your real name?”

Eponym hums: “I didn’t expect that wish..”

Link sits up when Gabby nods her approval: “You keep calling me by my first name. The least you can do is tell me yours.”

Eponym stays silent for a few seconds then says: “I can’t deny an angel’s request. My name is Michael. No one but you is allowed to call me by my name.”

Link huffs: “That’s a little on the nose, don’t you think.”

Eponym: “It seems more like destiny.”

Link slowly reaches for the clothes given to him and whispers: “I have to wear this now..”

Eponym: “That’s the deal. Don’t look so solemn. I promise you, you will love it.”

The phone beeps one last time and the screen returns to normal. The room was bathed in silence as Gabby curses in a low voice.

Rhett: “let me guess: You couldn’t trace the bastard?”

She looks sadly at him while shaking her head.

Link looks at her: “Why is he sending me stuff? He never lingers with report subjects after the fact!”

Gabby sits on the ground in front of the table: “That’s why I’m here. He’s fixated on you and we need to catch him.”

Link huffs again: “I got you a name. Is that enough to narrow the search?”

Gabby: “There are millions of Michaels around the world. Unfortunately, it’s not enough but it’s a start.”

Rhett groans: “What a coward..”

Stevie reaches over to examine the clothes then gasps.

Rhett looks at her: “What?”

She pulls the clothes close to examine them more thoroughly: “This can’t be real!”

Link sighs loudly: “What now?”

Gabby crosses her arms, knowing exactly what Stevie is flabbergasted about: “This is Nosto. A line of clothing brand made by one man that hand weaves the fabric from a rare type of organic cotton and uses rare materials to make shoes and coats. His attention to details is uncanny and he produces only one outfit a year.”

Rhett and Link both stare at her like she was talking nonsense. She gestures at the box on the table and says: “This costs around $570,000.”

Rhett’s eyes widened: “WHAT?”

Link puts his hands up, physically rejecting what she said: “WHAT THE CRAP?”

Stevie slowly takes her hands off of it: “Shit! Why would he give this to Link?”

Gabby stares at the box like it personally offended her: “I don’t know. But it’s a clue worth tracing.”

Link pulls his feet up and scoots away from the table and its content: “He wants me to wear a half a million dollar outfit for a YouTube video? Why?”

Gabby: “Power play. He’s marking his territory..”

Rhett felt his blood boil: “Screw him! You’re not wearing that!”

Link stares at the gift for a while as Stevie argues with Rhett over it. He puts his hand up to stop them after a few minutes and says: “I’m wearing it.”

Rhett slams his hand on the table in anger: “Damn it, Neal! He can’t control us like that! We can’t let him!”

Link smiles at Rhett: “I promised to wear it.. but I didn’t promise anything else..”

Rhett frowns: “What does that mean?”

Link smirks: “I have an idea.. you will like it. Trust me.”

.

Later that day, the dreaded moment Link wasn’t looking forward to finally came. He sat in his usual chair, next to Rhett at the head of the table with all the Mythical Crew and interns present. It was awkward as hell. He didn’t want to be here now that he knew how these people truly felt about him. Only a handful were spared in the Eponym report and that somehow made him feel a little bit better. Chase, Stevie, Eddy and David were on his good side, while the rest.. He didn’t know how to feel about them. 

Ellie coughs to break the stale atmosphere and says nervously: “Link, I know that no matter how many times we apologize for the mean, uncalled for things we said.. It will not erase our inappropriate behavior..”

Link puts his hand up to stop her: “I’ve said it before, Ellie. I don’t like apologies that are forced. The only thing you are all sorry about is that you were caught. So spare me the empty gestures. If this was a contained incident, I would've let it slide. Even though it hurts that I think of you all as family and all you see is an obnoxious boss, it’s fine. We don’t need to dissect it. I can take a hint. I will keep our relationship professional.. 

But the whole world knows and we have to address it.”

  
  


The guilty crew shifted in their seats, expecting the blunt dismissal from Link but not happy about it. Chase speaks up to diffuse the situation: “Link, we’re so happy to have you back in the office. I know that I speak for everyone here when I say, we are rooting for you. This might sound weird, but Eponym’s report has marked a shift in our business and we will count this as a blessing.”

Link smiles at him. Chase is such a strong person with a gentle demeanor. Chase continues: “Stevie and I sat with the crew and questioned their loyalty to the brand. Rhett expressed his strong opinion about what we should do to them but we went with your wishes and gave them a chance to fix what they broke.”

Link glares at the crew: “You refused to quit and Rhett tells me that you pitched him an idea to make amends. Let’s hear it..”

Stevie folds her arms, smirking: “You’re going to love it..”

.


	15. Chapter 15

.

The days went by as Link returned to juggling work, social life and the kids.

They shot the comeback video, which was a short video addressing the current standing of GMM. The moment they posted about it, people floored them with comments and news covered it. Link sat with Rhett as it aired, a little bit nervous since it was different than what they’re used to. This time, the whole world is watching and it was not a typical GMM fun episode. It was a statement.

“

The screen fades in, showing a closeup of Link’s face as he looks stoically at the camera. He takes a deep breath and says: 

“Good Mythical Morning.

Mythical Beasts, let me start by apologizing for this interruption in your usual daily routine. Just like you, we never predicted such an event but I promise you, we will resume posting episodes daily in a week.

People of the world, we would like to welcome you to our channel and hope you like watching two grown men eat weird stuff and try unconventional things cuz honestly, that’s basically what we do.”

The camera starts to zoom out, showing the outfit Eponym picked for Link. It fits perfectly on his slim body and Link hated the fact that it was comfortable and oddly warm. 

“In our world of mythicality, we like to take every resentful comment and uncalled name-calling and turn it into thin slices of hate-filled meat, which we then set out under the rays of our creative sun to make crispy hater jerky that fuels our motivation to make more content for years to come. 

Jerky lasts forever and so is our resolve.”

As the camera continues to show more of the set, Link appears to be sitting on a throne of people wearing white clothes. They were the Mythical Crew fit together like acrobats to create a big throne for Link to sit on like a king.

“Listen to me, Michael.

I am no one’s door mat and I answer to no one but God.

I, Charles Link Neal the 3rd, will not be manipulated.”

He leans back on the struggling people he’s sitting on and smirks when he hears them groan.

“You may buy me gifts and call me pretty names but that does not make me a saint. I am flawed like the rest of us and when someone crosses me, I retaliate the only way I know.”

He leans in to whisper: “The Mythical way..”

The camera finally shows a full view of Link sitting on a mountain of people stacked on each other to make his throne.

“My mother taught me that if you make a mistake then it’s your job to fix it. The Mythical Crew have taken it upon themselves to devise their own punishment for disrespecting our working space. For a whole month after we return to posting daily, the Mythical Beasts will get a chance to vote over a select option of punishments written by the crew for application in GMMore. As the greedy, tight-ass boss.. I naturally agreed.”

Link’s expression turns sour: “Michael took it upon himself to give me this ridiculously expensive get up and as a thank you, we will be auctioning it off with the proceeds going to select charities that fight against cyber bullying and help elevate mental illnesses.”

Link winks at the camera: “Michael, since you have so much money to spend, let me help you find the right way to do it.”

Link sighs happily and leans back as more people under him start to slip and groan.

He finally cracks when he hears Eddy cursing and says as he starts laughing: “This is the beginning of a cluster of stupid ideas our crew came up with..”

He wiggles in place, testing their stability: “This has got to be the sweatiest chair I’ve ever sat on and I’ve been on Rhett’s lap..”

His last comment was it. The formation broke as the crew started laughing uncontrollably and they all ended up in a heap of gasping and groaning humans.

This part was not planned. It felt so organic and natural that the rest of the crew couldn’t help but join the laughter. 

Rhett steps into the camera shot and gently pulls Link out of the pile of humans so he doesn’t hurt himself and turns to smirk at the camera: “Thank you for liking, commenting and subscribing. See you next week.”

Then then runs and jumps on the people struggling to untangle themselves. Link hasn’t laughed as hard as he has at the moment. It felt so good to let loose and be in his element. More crew members dived in as Link watched them happily. This was his family. He will love them even if they never love him back.

”

Eponym smiles happily as he watches the episode air with the rest of the world. He thought that he would be angry at Link for publicly speaking his name, but coming from him.. It felt right.. 

He takes a sip of his warm coffee and looks at the monitor that has a view of Link nervously bouncing his leg as he finished watching the episode air.

Rhett turns to glare at Link: “Stop fidgeting!”

Link sighs loudly as he leans back on their office couch: “I’m so nervous! What if he gets mad? Who knows how he will retaliate!”

Gabby moves to sit on Link’s other side: “You did good. You created boundaries.”

Link sighs: “Stalkers don’t understand that word..”

His phone pings and he shakily takes it out.

Eponym: “You looked good in that outfit. I told you it would fit.”

Link whispers: “That’s all you got to say?”

Eponym’s laughter emanates from Link’s phone: “You sure know how to stir a boiling pot, Charles. People are going wild online.”

Link rubs his face: “I’m not allowed to read comments..”

Eponym: “I agree. Leave the clean up to me. You did good.”

Link sits up, staring at his phone: “I thought you would be mad..”

Eponym smiles as he watches the nervous man: “Why would I be mad?”

Link scratches his neck: “I said your name and I’m giving away your gift.”

Eponym: “My name is yours to use as you see fit. Anyone else is not worthy. As for the gift.. If an angel decides to share his blessings, then who am I to disagree. I actually feel proud. Thank you, Charles.”

Link blinks in confusion: “Are you high?”

Eponym cracks up laughing: “Man, everything you do makes me happy. Now I have to be more creative with my gifts to match your creative ways of using them. Never change, my angel.”

The line goes dead and Link continues to stare at the phone.

Rhett scoffs: “What a weirdo..”

Gabby crosses her arms: “That was.. unexpected.”

Link glares at her: “Boundaries my ass..”

She laughs awkwardly: “At least you tried..”

Link groans as he reaches for more paperwork laying all around the office. Just like everything happening in his life, every time he thinks he’s about done with a pile, more shows up to take its place. 

.


	16. Chapter 16

.

A few days passed and work kept Rhett and Link busy.

They felt like every time they put out a fire another one pops up: the Mythical Store sold out and they have to order more merch, their app keeps crashing because they did not anticipate that many people signing in at the same time, more and more requests to be on the show or have Rhett and Link as guests have been flooding their emails and business line. They resorted to hiring more interns to cover for the main crew because everyone had their hands full.

Link was stretched thin.

He was exhausted before he returned to work now he was bone dry.

Having a full time job, managing a brand while taking care for 5 kids was impossible. For some reason, all of the kids seek Link for everything: homework, comfort, advice.. Even paper-cuts and cuddles. Link sighs as he finally accepts his substitute-mom role. Someone has to do it. As long as the kids are happy, he will do whatever it takes.

They were all sitting four days after the GMM announcement episode at the dinner table as Gabby started dishing out takeout Chinese food. Link found himself spacing out as he watched his big family of kids, agents and his best friend interact and laugh with each other. He has been feeling off all day but didn’t want to admit it. If he taps out on a task, someone else has to fill in. Everyone around him was struggling and he didn’t want to add to their troubles so he sucked it up. 

Now.. 

All he has to do is stay focused throughout dinner and the day will be over.

He can finally lay down and probably pass out until tomorrow.

Link felt something trickle down his nose and acted fast by covering it up. He slowly gets up and moves towards the restroom in his bedroom without anyone noticing.

He sighs when he enters the restroom and lets his nose go.

Blood trickles down his lip and into the sink as he looks at it.

He’s too tired to care at this moment, so he closes his eyes and leans against the sink to gather the will to deal with this.

Sandy already warned them that this might happen. Chronic Mycomere causes the blood to thin out, leaving Link susceptible to spontaneous bleeds while his blood takes longer to clot. People around him have been treating him like he’s a delicate flower and he hated it.

A gentle knock on the door made him flinch.

Gabby whispers outside the door: “Hey Link. You ok?”

Link turns on the water tap to clean the pool of blood that accumulated at the sink and grabs a handful of tissues for his nose: “Yeah, I’m fine.”

A few seconds later, the door opens slowly and Gabby slides in, glaring at the bleeding man. She walks over to him and holds his shaky hand that’s holding the tissues: “Fine my ass.”

Link huffs a small laugh: “I feel like that opens up a sea of comebacks but my brain is too busy leaking to come up with any.”

Another soft knock interrupts them: “Dad, you ok?”

Link swallows hard, trying to sound as normal as possible: “I’m fine, Lily. Go finish your dinner.”

The door opens once more and Lily slides in with the extended first-aid kit Sandy left for them: “I got this just in case..”

She looks up and stares at Gabby as she holds a bloody wad of tissues to her dad’s face. She glares at her father: “Dad, you need to revise your definition of ‘fine’!”

Link glares at the two intruders: “Since when did it become ok for women to follow men into bathrooms? What if I was naked or something?”

They both stared back, like he just said something ridiculous. 

Link sighs loudly, he was too dizzy to lecture them about decorum.

Lily opens the kit and takes out the nose sponge and hands it to Gabby.

A few seconds after Gabby helps Link put the sponge in, Rhett bangs loudly at the restroom door: “NEAL! You need to see this!”

He busts the door open and pauses.

He looks between the three people cramped inside the restroom with suspicion: “What’s going on here?”

All three of them responded at the same time. Lily and Gabby said: “Nose bleed.” While Link went with “Nothing.”

Rhett puts his hand on his waist, shooting Link a disappointed look while Link huffs at the girls: “Snitches..”

Gabby and Lily fist bumped as Link passed them all to get out and sit on his bed: “I can’t even be alone in the bathroom. Are there any sacred places left in this house?”

Rhett follows Link and stands before the tired man, bouncing excitedly, overshadowing Link’s grumpy grumble: “Guess what? Guess what? Guess what?”

Link rubs his head, a little lightheaded: “What?”

Rhett yelps in excitement: “The auction for your weird outfit is over. We sold it for 4.3 million dollars.”

Link’s head snaps up as utter shock color his features: “Come again?”

Rhett emphasizes each word: “4.3 Million. American. Dollars!”

Link blinked in confusion at his bouncing friend: “You're not joking?”

Rhett squeals, overwhelmed with excitement: “No, man! Look!”

He hands Link his phone to show him the final bid announcement.

Link stares at it for a long time then hands back the phone: “Ok..”

Rhett looked offended: “That’s it? That’s all you got?”

Link slowly lays down, not caring one bit that he’s still in his work clothes: “I’m two seconds away from passing out, Rhett. I don’t care.”

Rhett frowns at the pale man: “What’s wrong with you?”

When Link closes his eyes and concentrates at taking deep breaths, Gabby steps up and says: “He’s just exhausted. He bled quite a bit in the bathroom too.”

Lily sits next to her dad on the bed: “You ok, dad?”

Link opens his eyes to smile at his daughter: “Yeah, thank you for checking up on me.”

She smiles back: “I got your back, dad.”

Gabby motions for Rhett to step to the side for a quick chat: “He hasn’t been well all day.”

Rhett looks back at his friend before saying: “Did he tell you that?”

Gabby crosses her arms: “No. But I can tell. I was a field medic. I know what a struggling man looks like.”

Rhett frowns: “Should I call Sandy?”

Gabby stares at Link as he seems to fall asleep while Lily smooths his hair back: “Let’s see if he’s feeling better in the morning. Maybe he just needs a good night's sleep.”

Rhett nods, gesturing with his hand for Lily to leave with Gabby. 

He helps the half sleeping man change his clothes to PJs, and turns off the light on his way out.

.


	17. Chapter 17

.

Rhett woke up with a start.

The glaring lights and loud noises coming from his phone almost gave him a heart attack. He fumbles around to see what the hell is going on with his phone and blinks a few times to read the message on his screen: “Help! The angel is in trouble!”

Rhett throws the bed covers to the side, jumping out of bed and running towards Link’s room. He almost ran over Dax, Gabby’s right hand man, in his haiste to get to Link. They found the smaller man curled up in his bed, covered in cold sweat and struggling to breathe. When Rhett turned on the light, they were both alarmed by how pale Link was.

Rhett kneeled next to Link’s bed, gently smoothing his sweaty hair back and trying to wake up his friend: “Link? Come one, man. Wake up!”

Link’s face was scrunched up in pain. He was not responding to Rhett as he struggled to take in a decent breath.

Dax, a giant blond white man who’s as tall as Rhett with muscles for days, saw Link’s lips were turning blue and started barking orders into his earpiece. He scoops up the sick man in his arms, rushes out towards the door. 

Rhett followed, stunned at the agent’s fast response and worried about his friend. Dax laid Link in the middle seat, with his head in Rhett’s lap and his feet on Dax. Another agent sat in the back, handing Dax medical stuff as another sat at the front, relaying to emergency dispatch Dax’s orders. 

Rhett silently watched as Dax placed an oxygen mask on Link’s face, ripped his friend’s sleeping shirt and started attaching things to his chest.

It felt like Rhett’s world was ending before his eyes and he was too stunned to do anything but witness it crash all around him. 

They reached the emergency room and Link was whisked away.

Rhett sat in the waiting area, staring at his feet.

In his haste to follow the agent carrying his friend outside the house, he forgot to wear pants and was now sitting in his boxers with two mismatched shoes.. One of them was Link’s shoe and it did not even fit.

He felt a few tears escape his eyes as he ducks his head, pulling the small hairs at the back of his skull.

This cannot be happening..

Link was fine a few hours ago..

He saw Sandy run in front of him, still in her PJs and a messy bun. She bodily slams into the emergency room doors and he can faintly hear her barking orders before the doors fully close.

Gabby sat next to Rhett 10 minutes later and handed him a bag: “People are complaining..”

Rhett huffs a laugh: “They should be paying to see me in my underwear.”

Gabby smiles sadly at him: “How is he?”

Rhett rubs his face tiredly: “I don’t know. No one came out to update me.”

  
  


Gabby whispers into her earpiece and then says: “He’s stabilizing. They will move him to ICU in a few minutes.”

Rhett frowns: “ICU?”

Gabby looks to the side, listening to Dax relay the information he’s getting while standing guard inside: “Precaution. They want to keep an eye on him for 24 hours.”

Rhett looks worriedly at her: “But, he’s ok? He won’t die?”

Gabby smiles: “He will be fine. We got to him on time.”

  
  


.

  
  


Link felt like he was floating.

He felt cold and warm at the same time.

It was an odd feeling.

Soft beeping echoing around him made him feel like time was stretched out. Someone was smoothing his hair back rhythmically with the beeps. It was oddly calming.

He hears a whisper: “You gave us quite a scare, Charles.”

Link knew something was off.

The stranger sighs, moving his hand to cup his cheek and run his thumb under the tubes covering his face: “You’re softer than I thought you would be.”

Link fought with his stubborn body and managed to crack his eyes open. He was greeted with a blob of a big man. He can’t see him clearly but somehow knew he was smiling warmly down at him: “Welcome back, my angel.”

Link managed to let out a huff and the man laughs: “Don’t worry, soon you will feel better.”

Link blinks a few times, too tired to keep his eyes open so he closes them.

He feels the man run his thumb over his eye lashes: “I will see you soon. Rest.”

Link knew that he should be worried but he didn’t care that much at the moment. When sleep pulled him back he did not resist. If this strange man wants to comfort him, he will not fight it.

.

Rhett sat next to Link’s bed, holding his cold wrist.

While he was separated from his friend during his day stay in the ICU, Rhett had enough time to reflect on what happened. Sandy yelled at him. She did not spare his feelings and laid her anger thick until he felt like he was going to cry.

She made it clear when she first explained Link’s illness that exhaustion was a big no no. Under normal circumstances, a full working day at the Mythical set was not enough to warrant her wrath but their lives are not normal nowadays. 

After the doctor lectured him and Gabby over their failure to watch over Link’s health, she made sure they understood the severity of what happened. Link’s blood tests scared her enough to warrant such an emotional outburst. His RBC and platelets were so low that if Rhett hadn’t found him on time, he would’ve died come morning. 

Sandy sat with Rhett after they all calmed down and had a deeper talk about Link’s work load. Rhett sighs as he sees Link move around on the hospital bed, almost ready to finally wake up. He knows that Link will hate everything they discussed but he will do whatever it takes to keep his best friend alive.. Including bribery, threats and blackmail.

Link blinks his eyes open and looks around. He can’t see well without his glasses but he recognized the hospital by smell and the low beeping sound.

Rhett gets his attention: “Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

Link turns to look at the blurred version of his friend and hums: “Hm.”

Rhett: “You scared the shit out of me.”

Link frowns, saying in a hoarse low voice: “What happened?”

Rhett sighs loudly: “Your blood decided to take a vacation on a working day.”

Link huffs a small laugh and coughs a little when his breath catches. He wanted to reach up and scratch his ear where the annoying tube was looped around but felt too tired to move: “Is everyone else ok?”

Rhett purses his lips, a little annoyed at Link: “We’re not the ones who almost died.”

Link turns his head to stare at Rhett as the bigger man takes out his glasses and puts them on the sick man’s face. Link blinks a few times then frowns: “You look like shit.”

Rhett laughs: “You should see yourself.”

Link looks down at all the wires coming out of his body then closes his eyes as frustration washes over him. Rhett sees it and says: “You’re better now. You just need to recover and they will set us free.”

Link looks sadly at Rhett: “What day is it?”

Rhett: “Sunday.”

Link finally managed to pull a shaky hand out of the mountain of blankets to rub his face: “The kids?”

Rhett: “They’re fine.”

Link swallows hard: “Do we have enough episodes to cover the time I’m staying here?”

Rhett, who was still holding Link’s wrist, felt his hand twitch but fought against tightening his hold: “Don’t worry about that.”

Link stares at the tired face of his best friend and feels guilt wash over him: “I’m sorry.”

Rhett was confused: “Why are you apologizing to me?”

Link felt a few tears betray him: “I feel like I failed you and our crew. Everyone is working so hard because of me and I keep causing more trouble.”

Rhett takes a deep breath: “You’re overthinking it, Neal. The crew can manage for a few days without us.”

Link shakily wipes his tears: “Maybe Jenna can get some of the paperwork..”

Rhett sits up, cutting off Link with a firm voice: “No.”

A few more tears ran down Link’s face, he was too tired to fight his emotions: “I can do..”

Rhett leans closer to Link: “No.”

Link closes his eyes, lets a soft sob out: “You’re such an asshole..”

Rhett smirks, moving his hand to pat Link’s head: “Yeah, this asshole will keep us alive whether you like it or not.”

Link opens his eyes to stare at Rhett: “It’s our job, Rhett. Our career.. We can’t just ignore it, especially now with all the..”

Link felt his breath stutter and he struggled for a few seconds to get his breath back.

Rhett saw it and whispered: “Link, we almost died. Fuck work. Fuck the crew and fuck the jackass who put us in this mess.”

Link: “We worked too hard to let go now..”

Rhett cups the back of Link’s neck with his warm hand: “Let me handle it. Trust me.”

Link: “It’s not fair.. We’re partners..”

Rhett smiles at him: “I will figure it out. I just need you to get better so we can go home.”

Link felt his heart warm up a little: “Ok.”

Rhett nods and lets go, setting back in his chair. He knew that he cannot do this alone but the world is filled with possibilities.. All he has to do is find the right one for them. 

.


	18. Chapter 18

.

Link officially declares Greg as his new nemesis. 

The hospital was having a hard time containing the paparazzi and stalkers from finding Link. Gabby made a deal with the hospital administration for a workaround: Link was isolated and he is being treated by one nurse who will be working with Dr. Sandy. The FBI only allowed vetted personnel near Link’s room and he was grateful that no one complained about the inconvenience. Rhett laughed over Link’s initial worry, saying that his stay here was free publicity for the hospital. He pointed at the big room they were in, the fancy sofa installed and the amazing view. Link hated the fact that he felt like a good luck charm that everyone seems to take advantage of..Until he met the nurse they assigned to him..

Greg was a hefty man, a little bit shorter than Link. He was obnoxiously cheerful and it seems to bring out the grumpiness in Link. Greg introduced himself as a long time Mythical Beast and when he noticed how Link was uncomfortable, he did not ease up on his cheeriness. He seems to fake his flamboyant side just to annoy the sick man and Link hated it.

But.. Link needed to pee.

He was hooked up to so many things and he needed to call someone to unshackle him so he could go to the restroom.

He groans loudly, hating his weak bladder for betraying him.

He presses the call button and Greg shows up a few seconds later, leaning on the door frame and trying to blink seductively at Link: “You called, LinkyPoo?”

Link rolls his eyes: “Congratulations. You have officially ruined that nickname for me.”

Greg chuckles as he makes his way in to check Link’s vitals. The sick man throws the blanket to the side and sits up.

Greg puts his hand on Link’s shoulder: “Where are you going?”

Link: “Gotta pee.”

Greg nods, starting to disconnect the wires connected to Link and moving his legs to the side: “Let GregGreg help you. Nice and easy.”

Link glares at him: “Saying your name twice doesn’t make it cute.”

Grey laughs: “Tell it to all the ladies. They dig it!”

Link was too light headed to even roll his eyes. When Greg goes to hold his hand to help him stand, Link lets out a long sigh, closes his eyes and whispers: “Gimme a minute.”

Greg puts his hands on either side of Link and leans in with a smirk: “I got all day, my angel. I was literally assigned no other patient but you..”

Link rubs his forehead, planning to ignore the annoying man until the lightheadedness subsides. Greg continues on: “Have I ever told you about my band in high school. I was the lead singer and we called ourselves: Slim Juice.” He laughs, literally having a one sided conversation with himself. When Link did not respond, he said: “You don’t believe me? Brace yourself, LinkyPoo. I’m about to blow your mind with my vocal skills.”

Greg takes a deep breath to start singing until Link’s resolve cracks and he urgently puts his hand on Greg’s mouth to stop him: “God, no! I’m ready.. I’m ready.. Let’s go.”

Grey smiles at the sick man and holds his arm as Link stands on his feet.

The lights went out for a few seconds for Link.

There was a loud ringing noise and he felt like he was floating as someone was reaching into his body and squeezing the air out of his lungs.

He didn’t know how long he stayed in that disoriented state, until something was shoved on his face and cold sweet oxygen once again filled his lung.

The ringing slowly subsided and he heard Greg talking to him in a calming voice: “.. you’re ok. Just take deep breaths. Everything will be fine.”

Link opened his eyes, trying to figure out what happened.

He was on the floor, in Greg’s lap as the nurse kept him upright with one arm and used the other to listen to his chest with his stethoscope while uttering a mantra of reassurance at Link.

Link huffs a laugh: “I wasn’t ready..”

Greg puts the stethoscope back around his neck and smiles at Link: “I guess not. Just sit here for a second and take good deep breathes for me. We will try again in a few minutes.”

Link tiredly nods at him: “As long as you don’t start singing..”

Greg laughs, tightening his hold on Link when the sick man leans his head to rest it on Greg’s chest. 

A knock on the door frame made them both look up. Rhett, who was holding a duffle bag, looked at the two men cuddling on the floor and smirks: “Are you guys done or should I come back later?”

Link glares at Rhett while Greg affectionately pats Link’s thigh like he was comforting a toddler, using his baby voice: “My LinkyPoo needed a little bit of TLC.”

Link turns to stare at Greg like he has lost his mind: “I’m twice your age!”

It sounded like a weak argument coming through the breathing mask. Greg scrunches his face: “I’m three times your size. I win!”

Link was about to argue more, until something dropped on the ground making a loud clanking sound and they all looked to see what it was. Link’s wedding ring slipped from his finger and rolled all the way to Rhett’s shoe.

Link felt his body go cold.

Rhett sees the color disappear from Links face and hurriedly kneels, picks up the ring and sits on the floor near the two men. He grabs the stunned man’s shaky hand and places the ring in it.

Link’s breath speeds up as he tries to put it back on.

The ring doesn’t fit anymore.

His fingers are too skinny and he desperately tries to make the ring stay in place with no luck. He feels his heartbeat race as the wall barricading his repressed emotions starts to crack.

He can’t do this now..

He just can’t.

Even though Eponym made sure that the world knew about his letters to his wife, that did not stop him from writing to her everyday. He just learned to hide them better. In his mind, Christy was on a long vacation and one day she will be back. He convinced himself that everything will be alright.. That they will be reunited someday..

He clutches his wedding ring as a strangled cry escapes him. A flood of tears that he couldn’t control started rolling down his cheeks and he turned to look desperately at his friend. He sobs between heavy breaths: “Rhett..” pleading for the bigger man to make it stop.

Rhett starts patting his chest, shoulders and back, muttering reassurances that didn’t seem to work: “It’s ok. It’s just a ring. We can get it fixed. Just breathe. I got you. Just relax.”

Another strangled cry escapes Link as he shakily stares at the ring in his hand.

His chest hurt.

He cannot deal with this right now.

Greg couldn’t watch his patient fall apart any longer. He did not lie when he told Link that he was a long time Mythical Beast. He has been watching their show every morning for five years and he loved those guys so much. His admiration for Link only grew after he saw Eponym’s report. He knew about Link’s wife’s passing and watching him fall apart so drastically over a misfitted ring strengthened his resolve.

Greg has served in the Navy for almost 9 years before he transferred to the reserves and started working as a nurse. He suspects that his military background is the only reason he was chosen to be Link’s nurse but he was determined to keep this amazing man alive and healthy as long as he’s in his care.

Greg believes that Link is like a soft small white rabbit that lives in a world filled with lions, sharks and wolves. People like Link need to be protected so the good in the world does not fade. Just like a rabbit, he seems quiet and docile while his voice and emotions are so loud.. no one can hear it.

Greg hastily takes out his dog tags from underneath his scrubs and pulls them off. He removes the tags from the chain and gently takes the ring from Link. He threads the ring into it, places it around Link’s neck, tucks it underneath his hoodie and gently grabs the sick man’s shaking hand and places it on his heart, where the ring is secure: “That’s where your heart is, Link. It’s the rightful place for the ring.”

Link blinks at him with desperate eyes, fighting his emotions and gasping for air as he sobs uncontrollably .

Greg smiles warmly at him and uses the sleeves of his jacket to wipe Link’s tears: “I’ve been protecting angels like you since I was 16. Trust me. This is fate. She wants to be closer to your heart.. That’s all.”

Greg cups the back of the struggling man’s neck to get his full attention: “I need you to calm down.” He takes Link’s hand and places it on Rhett’s chest, nodding to the taller man as he places his fingers on Link’s wrist to keep track of his pulse: “Breathe deep. Just like, Rhett. In.. and out..”

Rhett grabs the shaking hand on his chest and takes deep deliberate breaths.

  
  


It took a few minutes to calm the panicking man. When Link was finally able to breathe properly, he looked at Greg with appreciation: “Thank you.”

Greg pats his leg and winks: “Anything for my LinkyPoo.”

Rhett smiles at the odd man and turns to look at Link: “How do you manage to attract all the weirdos?”

Link rolls his eyes: “I don’t know! But I still need to pee..”

.


	19. Chapter 19

.

Rhett sat on top of Link’s bed, balancing his computer on his lap and trying his best to finish his work while keeping an eye on Link. The man sleeping under many blankets next to him was released after staying in the hospital for five days. Dr. Sandy made it very clear that Link is on strict bed rest for the next week so he can recover his strength.

Link did not complain. He was tired anyways and spent most of the time sleeping. Rhett turns to smile at the soft squeaking noises coming from the sleeping man next to him. They finally removed all the tubes and the breathing mask, leaving a pale underweight man with dark circles under his eyes. Sandy voiced her deep concerns over Link’s weight and overall mental health. Rhett purses his lips when Link moves a little next to him, exposing part of his bony shoulder. The smaller man has always been on the skinny side, but his current state was scary. Barbra, who decided to nestle herself between them, moves with Link and lays her head on Link’s stomach.

Link blinks his eyes open, rubs the dog’s shaggy head and whispers to Rhett: “You have a bed.”

Rhett smirks at him: “Your bed is more comfortable.”

Link looks innocently up at him: “You want to switch mattresses? I know your back hurts a lot.. So if it helps, we can have the boys help move them.”

Rhett was touched at Link’s offer. The mattress he brought with him from his house was medical-grade and better for his back but he felt like if he took his eyes off of Link for one second, the smaller man would stop breathing and die. If it weren’t for Eponym’s warning last time.. 

Rhett shivers at the possibilities and shakes his head to end that dark train of thought.

Link closes his eyes, thinking that Rhett’s head shake was a response to his question: “We can go mattress shopping..”

Rhett reaches over to check Link’s temperature: “.. or I can stay here and hog all the blankets.”

Link smacks his hand away, glaring at the taller man: “People are already talking. We don’t need to fuel their fantasies by sharing a bed.”

Rhett raises an eyebrow: “Seriously? That’s what you have an issue with?”

Link pouts at him then settles in. Rhett returns to typing on his computer as Link watches him: “Whatcha doin?”

Rhett sighs: “Work stuff.”

Link smiles: “Can I help?”

Rhett: “No.”

Link: “Asshole.”

Rhett huffs a laugh: “You need to find new insults.”

Link sits up, wiggling closer to Rhett to peek at his screen. Rhett suddenly shuts down the laptop and turns to stare at Link: “What part of ‘bed rest’ do you not understand?”

Link points at the bed under them: “I am in bed!”

Rhett groans, putting the laptop away and turning to look Link in the eye: “I have good news but I need you to think about what I’m about to say before you react.”

Link picks the wiggling dog and starts scratching her head as he nods.

Rhett: “I want you to meet someone. His name is Jamie Connan. He goes by the name JC.”

Link: “Who’s that?”

Rhett: “The final candidate for our company’s CEO position.”

Link’s eyes widened: “I don't.. I don’t understand.”

Rhett leans closer to the pale man and gently grabs his shoulders to ground him: “I know we both like to think that we are in control but nothing about this new situation that’s been dumped on our laps is normal. What Eponym did forced our company to morph from an entertainment company to conglomerate. This is way out of our league and we need to accept the fact that.. if we want to continue in this business, we need to get help. So, Stevie and I found someone who can help.”

Link swallows hard, trying to digest what Rhett is saying: “You found a CEO?”

Rhett pat’s his shoulder, happy that Link is not freaking out that much: “Since you’re sick and I don’t want to be too busy to be there for you and the kids, Stevie and I thought that handing over the business side of our work to someone with an actual business degree will help us make the right decisions moving forward. Let’s face it Link, we did well with engineering backgrounds for this long but we can’t do much with the knowledge we have.”

Link looks down, feeling a little bit guilty for being the cause of this strange shift.

Rhett: “JC will be handling all the stuff we hate doing. We will have more time to do creative things, play with kids and most of all..”

He leans in to catch Link’s averted gaze: “We get to heal..”

Link looks sadly at his friend. He knows what Rhett is saying makes sense but a part of him feels like they’ve worked too hard to hand over the reins to a stranger. 

The door bursts open, as Shepherd and Lando come rushing in. Rhett reacted before the boys jumped on the bed: “No. No. No. No.” He grabs them by the back of their shirts to halt their attack: “Boys, we talked about this!”

They both looked at Rhett and nodded as he let go of them. They slowly and with excessive care, borrowed into bed with Link to cuddle. Link wraps his arms around the kids and listens to them talk over each other, trying to tell him about their day in school.

Link smiles down at them. 

Rhett was right. They needed him here more than the company needed him to run it. Anyone else is capable of subbing for him as a boss but no one can fill his shoes as a parent.

He looks up at Rhett and mouths to him:  _ ‘Ok’ _

Rhett was glad that his friend did not fight him on this. 

.

Rhett must have fallen asleep while working on Link’s bed. He felt Barbra lick his face excessively and he pushed her away gently. Since Link did not wake him to kick him out, he’s too comfortable to care about this weird sleeping arrangement. Barbra starts nipping his hand and he pushes her away again. She bites the hem of his shirt and starts pulling. 

Rhett was getting annoyed. He cracks open one eye and sees the look of determination on his dog’s face. He turns to see if she woke up Link too and found the other side of the bed is empty. He sits up in alarm and Barbra jumps out of bed and stands in front of the bathroom, jumping on her back legs and barking like she’s asking him to follow.

Rhett got worried.

The bathroom door was cracked open so he stood near the door frame and whispered: “Link, you in there?”

He puts his ear near the door to listen. When he hears soft whimpering he says in a loud voice: “I’m coming in.”

He opens the door and finds Link sitting on the ground, hugging the toilet bowl.

Rhett sighs loudly: “You threw up?”

Link turns his head to look up at a blurry version of his friend and nods slowly.

Rhett: “Are you done?”

Link whispers hoarsely: “.. my leg is cramping. I can’t get up.”

Rhett sits down next to him and gently moves his feet onto his lap: “Which one?”

Link shivers: “Left.”

Rhett starts kneading the muscles, surprised by how cold the smaller man’s skin was. 

Link scrunches his face in pain when Rhett gets to the aching muscle and lets out a soft moan: “It hurts so bad..”

Rhett frowns at the pale man and leans over to see what he vomited. The bowl was clean.

He asks: “How long have you been here?”

Link looks up at him: “I don’t know.. A while.”

Rhett: “Why didn’t you call for me?”

Link sighs: “You looked tired. I thought I’d sit here until the cramp passes..”

Rhett shakes his head: “The dog has more common sense than you, Neal.”

Link reaches to pet Barbra’s head: “She’s a good dog.”

After a few more minutes, Link felt good enough to let Rhett help him up. When he sways in place, Rhett sets him down on the closed toilet seat to rest for a few seconds.

Link closes his eyes, swallowing hard and hoping he doesn’t have to dry heave again.

Rhett kneels in front of him, placing his hands on either side of the toilet and effectively cornering his friend. He couldn’t help but look worriedly at Link. His friend looks awful.

Link opened his eyes and felt his heart skip a beat with anxiety. Rhett’s concerned look made him feel worse so he blurted the first thing that came to mind: “I.. I want to meet JC!”

Rhett frowns, a little bit thrown off by his friend's sudden request: “Well.. It’s kinda the middle of the night, Neal. Maybe I can arrange a meeting after breakfast.”

Link sighs: “Ok.”

Rhett moves his hands to gently grab Link’s sides: “Do you feel better now?”

Link nodded and they finally returned to bed.

Link was about to ask Rhett to go to his bed when the taller man decided to join him. The look of utter worry Link just saw in Rhett’s face a minute ago made him shut his mouth.

Rhett must have freaked out the last time Link got sick. If staying in his bed made Rhett feel better, then the smaller man felt too guilty to say anything against it. 

It was weird. He didn’t like it.

But he let it be..

.

Gabby stared at the asshole who just rang the door and demanded to see Link.

She barely had time to intervene before Dax picked up the obnoxious man and threw him out. She made the man come in before he made a scene outside the door and attract the paparazzi but now that she heard why this dibshit is here.. She regrets it.

Rhett told her that he was going out to pick up a man for a meeting with Link and that the smaller man had a rough night. She did not want to bother either of them with this bullshit.

She sighs loudly when she hears Link come down the stairs and ask one of the agents on guard: “What’s going on?”

Gabby motions for Dax to contain the newcomer as she walks towards the man in her care: “Why are you out of bed?”

Link points to his wet hair: “I was showering and I heard the ruckus from upstairs. Who was at the door?”

The man tries to look past Dax and starts shouting when he sees Link: “Mr. Neal! Mr. Neal!”

Link stares at the man for a second then asks Gabby: “Why is my neighbor here?”

Gabby sighs again: “I can handle it. Go upstairs.”

Link walks past her towards Mr. Kabbs, the head of the neighborhood association in their area, and taps Dax’s shoulder to get him to move out of the way.

Mr. Kabbs purses his lips, clearly pissed at the FBI agent but ignores them in favor of looking passively at the smiling sick man before him. For a second, he hesitated after seeing how awful Link looked, but shook his head, squared his shoulders and handed Link an envelope that contains official-looking documents: “I’m sorry to inform you, Mr. Neal, that your presence in our neighborhood has become a nuisance. We have filed an official complaint, coupled with a restraining order to force you out of this house. You have been a good neighbor before this whole Eponym thing happened and we’re sorry about your loss and illness. But our lives have turned into hell from the paparazzi breaking into our property to the traffic jam because of the new vans parking outside to the chaos this has created in our usually quiet area.”

He looks sadly at the stunned man before him and says: “I think you can afford a better.. more secluded house now that you’re famous. We are sorry to do this but.. please leave.”

The old man did not give Link a chance to defend himself and walked out the door.

Gabby felt bad when Link stared silently at the papers left in his shaky hands. He whispers to her: “Is this real?”

She takes the documents from him to look it over and groans: “Yeah.. It was signed by a judge and will be effective in 30 days.”

Link looks desperately at her: “A month?”

He turned to stare at the living room they were standing in and wrapped his hands around himself: “What am I supposed to do now?”

Gabby looks frustratingly at the papers in her hand and sighs: “Rhett might..”

Link cuts her off: “No! You can’t tell him. He just moved in.. I.. I will fix this..”

He gently takes the papers from her hands, walks to his office and shuts the door behind him.

Gabby shared a worried look with Dax. The big man whispers: “This is not going to end well.”

Gabby purses her lips, frustrated that she cannot do more to protect this amazing man in her care.

.

Link couldn’t finish reading the eviction request letter that was handed to him an hour ago. Tears traveled down his cheeks and spoiled the ink on the document before him. He was literally holding his breath so the agents outside wouldn’t hear him cry like a baby.

He has embarrassed himself enough in front of these people. He wrapped his arms around himself when the first thing he thought would help was talk to his wife.

He bought this house for her and she made it a home. His kids grew up here. Jade loved it here.

Rhett just put up his house on sale and moved in.

He didn’t want to leave.

Just the thought of it feels like little needles were stabbing his heart.

He covers his mouth when his vision blurs uncontrollably and he feels a sob is about to escape.

A low voice echoes in the empty office: “Why are you crying?”

Link covers his face, ashamed at being caught in the middle of a meltdown.

Eponym: “Tell me. I can help.”

Link shakes his head frantically.

Eponym sighs: “Why do you hide when you need to lean on others the most?”

Link wipes his tears forcefully and clears his throat, ready to deflect.

Eponym stops him: “Don’t. You don’t need to pretend with me, Charles. I see you. I know.”

Link huffs a bitter laugh: “It’s not your problem to fix.”

Michael: “If it’s a problem for you, then it’s a problem for me.”

Link purses his lips, contemplating what to say to his stalker.

After a minute of silence, Link whispers: “Michael, do you have children?”

Eponym: “No.”

Link: “Parents?”

Eponym: “They’re not alive.”

Link: “Significant other?”

Eponym: “Not in a long time.”

Link: “Friends? Acquaintances? Anyone close?”

Eponym stays silent for a while then says: “Yes. You’re my friend.”

Link sighs: “How can we be friends? We’ve never met.”

Eponym: “We’ve met. Don’t you remember?”

Link sits up in alarm, heart racing and brain running on overdrive. When? Where? How can he forget?

A vague image of a man caressing his cheek and calling him ‘soft’ pops into his head and he whispers: “You visited when I was in the hospital..”

Link can tell that Michael was smiling by the shift in his tone: “I did.”

Link rubs his head, trying to remember more: “Your eyes.. they were different..”

Michael laughs: “One dark brown and one hazel.”

Link stares at the phone: “You risked getting exposed to check up on me?”

Michael: “Yeah..”

Link: “I don’t understand. Nothing you do makes sense to me..”

Michael laughs: “I just thought: what would Charles do?”

Link sighs loudly: “I wouldn’t stalk people and torment them.”

Micheal: “But you would visit a friend to make sure they were alright.”

Link looks down at the smudged letter on his table and whispers: “.. a friend.”

When the sick man stays silent for a while, Eponym asks: “Would you trust me to help?”

Link closes his eyes: “At this point in my life, I wouldn’t trust myself. Why would I trust you?”

Micheal: “I will take that as a ‘yes’.”

Link busts out laughing: “You have a bad case of selective hearing. You should have that looked at.”

Micheal tsks: “If you won’t let me help, don’t be mad when I take the initiative. I’m not a masochist. I will not sit idle as my Angle suffers because of something he didn’t do.”

Link felt a shiver run down his spine. He whispers timidly: “You’re scaring me.”

Eponym: “The only ones who should be scared are the ones who choose to cross us, Charles. I will protect you whether you condone it or not.”

The line goes dead and Link is left in a dead-silent room.

He swallows hard as he stares with wide eyes at his phone.

  
He is about to be kicked out in a month and Eponym just threatened to help with or without his consent. A knock on the door made Link jump a little and he hears Rhett yelling for him to come meet the new guy. Link rubs his face, smoothes his clothes and plasters on the best smile he can muster. This is going to be one of  _ those _ days.. for sure.

.


	20. Chapter 20

.

Link stepped out of the office and saw Rhett and Dax standing next to a very handsome fit man with blond hair. For a second, Link felt jealous and shrunk into himself to hide his ugly body. JC seems like one of those politicians who practice his fake smile in front of the mirror every day. Link did not want to judge the guy but something about him was odd.

JC saw Link first and dropped the conversation he was having with Dax to give the skinny man his full attention: “Ah! The man of the hour! Link Neal, it’s nice to finally meet you.”

Link smiles back and shakes his hand. First thing he noticed: the man’s handshake was too gentle and Link hated it.

Rhett points to the dining table and the partners sat next to each other facing the new potential hire like an integration session.

Link: “I’m not gonna lie to you, JC. I have never heard of you or did any research about you. They won’t let me get access to social media and Rhett only mentioned you to me less than a day ago. Tell me, who are you exactly and why should we hire you?”

JC: “Well, my full name is Jamie Connan. I’m a multi-billionaire with a long rap sheet of accomplishments that I’m sure are not important to you. What you really want to know is why would a man like me be interested in a small company like yours. Correct?”

Link motions to him with his hand to go on.

JC: “I built my first company at the age of 16 and retired at the age of 25. For the past 20 years, I’ve been dabbling in stocks and waiting for the right moment to get back in the game. Um.. since you don’t have social media you probably don’t know about my personal situation. I used to be a woman and transitioned 10 years ago. I’m married now and have kids. Not a lot of people accept that kind of lifestyle but Stevie assured me that the Mythical Crew are as diverse as it comes.”

Link can see some of the man’s insecurities leak through his fake facade. He leans forward and looks into JC’s eyes: “We accept all genders, colors, creeds, religions and ages. All we care about is creating a cohesive and respectful environment so we can all have fun and create good content.”

JC smiles genuinely: “That’s what Rhett said.”

Link turns to share a look with his friend: “I want to believe that our company and the people who work for us are like family..” Link hesitates a little when what he said struck a chord. He can’t forget what the crew did to him.. What Eponym did to expose them.

Rhett senses his friend’s hesitation and intervenes: “We all make mistakes and our crew admitted theirs. We are a family since we fight and bicker but at the end of the day we don’t abandon ship and we always settle our debts.”

Link smiles at him and nods: “We have a core principle in our office: we create clean content that is both entertaining and fun to watch. We don’t do politics, we don’t mess with religion and most of all, we respect everyone. We keep our content light. People join our community and watch our show because we make their day better.”

JC purses his lips: “I have no intentions of changing your ideals, Link. I just want to help you guys grow. You need to understand, you two and the Mythical Show are separate entities. The shot of stardom that the Eponym’s report has given you has never been witnessed before. We are stepping into a new territory and if we don’t handle it correctly, we will have a Britney Spears situation on our hands.”

Rhett: “The media will turn on us?”

JC nods: “They are too scared to do or say anything negative about Link or anyone associated with him at the moment. That fear has an expiration date. We cannot rely on Eponym’s negative energy to keep your reputation viable. We have to set our own narrative by creating positive content and thinking a million steps ahead.”

Link looks critically at JC: “You seem to know a lot about this. Can we even afford to hire you?”

JC laughs out loud: “Probably not. I’m not in it for the money. I want to go in as a partner.”

Link leans back, folding his arms: “I don’t trust easy.”

Rhett: “I read his proposal. JC wants to work for a small fee for the first 6 months. When the first contract ends, we can reopen negotiations for a percentage of the cut.”

JC reaches into his bag and takes out a big folder: “This is my game plan. It has many variations and a list of positions I want to introduce to the company for the initial expansion.”

Link: “Who said that we agree to hire you yet?”

JC smirks: “I’m a once in a lifetime opportunity. I know you’re not stupid enough to pass my offer. You will not find a better shark than me. Besides, everyone else is too scared to work for you..”

Rhett looks down in shame as Link sits up in alarm: “What?”

He turns to scrutinize his friend: “Rhett, what is he talking about?”

Rhett sighs loudly in irritation. He didn’t want to worry Link about this: “Most of the candidates refused the contract because it involves handling us.”

Link: “I don’t understand.”

Rhett: “Us.. as in Rhett and Link. They don’t mind handling the Mythical Show part of the company but not us.”

JC: “What he’s saying is.. they’re afraid of Eponym.”

Link groans, rubbing his face and leaning back when the reality of things finally hit him. He stares at the man sitting before him: “.. and you’re not?”

JC shrugs: “What’s there to be afraid of? I earned my money legally. I pay my taxes. I have no arrests, dirty laundry or affairs to hide. I color inside the lines. The only thing hidden about me is my gender and I didn’t try to hide it at all. A simple google search will get you all the information you need.”

Link smiles at him: “I didn’t like you a few minutes ago..”

JC leans forward: “What about now?”

Link: “I see potential..”

JC slides the folder over to Link: “Read this and any doubt in your mind will be gone.”

Link’s phone pings and Michaels voice echoes into the room: “I like this one.”

Rhett huffs: “No one asked your opinion, freak!”

JC jumps a little, freaked out by the sudden voice. Link rolls his eyes, looking defeated at the confused man sitting before him.

He sighs loudly before he whispers: “Michael, please stop eavesdropping.”

Eponym: “He might as well get used to it. You know I’m not going anywhere.”

Link looks desperately at Gabby as she grabs the phone: “I will find you.”

Michael tsks: “Meh. Good luck with that, Agent G.”

The phone pings again and Link looks sadly at the man before him: “If you run away now, I will understand.” He points at the phone Gabby sets down forcefully out of anger and says: “This is way more than anyone would bargain for.”

JC rubs his lips with his thumb, staring at Link’s phone: “That was Eponym?”

Rhett: “The freak won’t leave us alone.”

JC looks at the fearful expression on Link’s face: “He’s not threatening you, is he?”

Link turns to look at the sun shining through the window, wanting to avoid anything related to his stalker: “I don’t know anymore..”

JC frowns at the defeated look on Link’s face: “He said that he wants to protect you. The media made a big deal over it.”

Link turns to look sadly at him: “There is a fine line between protection and domination. I have the right to make my own choices. Lately, it seems like I’m just going through the motions: eating when people want me to eat, sleeping when people want me to sleep, saying what people want me to say.. He’s stripping what little choices I have away from me. He took my secrets, my grief and my flaws and flaunted them like it was his right. I have never felt this helpless. I don’t want you or anyone else to feel that way too.”

JC reaches over the table and gently grabs Link’s wrist: “I’m not the kind of person who avoids challenges, Link. Albeit, this is a peculiar situation, you of all people don’t deserve to feel that way. I’m committed to your motto, when I join the team we will all be a family. Just like Rhett said, I won’t abandon ship once I’m part of its crew. We sail or sink together.”

Link smiles at him: “Ok. I will read your proposal.”

JC smiles back: “Don’t worry, you will love it for sure.”

Rhett reaches over to shake JC’s hand: “Thank you for coming all the way here to meet with us.”

JC stares at the sick man who’s leafing through his folder: “I’m sure this won’t be the last time.”

.


	21. Chapter 21

.

It was 2 am and Link was wide awake.

He left his sleeping friend, who refuses to use his own bed, and went downstairs to sit in his office for a while. He started reading the proposal JC left and so far, it was an eye opener. When Rhett pointed out that they were not equipped for this big expansion, he was not joking.

After an hour of looking over the material and highlighting things he did not understand or needed clarification, he found himself spacing out, thinking of his options for the inevitable move. The door of the office opens and a half asleep Rhett walks in, scratching his unruly hair: “It’s the crack ass of dawn, man. Why aren’t you in bed.. sleeping?”

Link stares back: “Why aren’t you sleeping?”

Rhett glares at his friend and sits heavily on the chair in front of his desk: “Your deflection game is weak.”

Link: “I wasn’t trying to deflect. You have to go to work in the morning.”

Rhett: “.. and you’re on strict bed rest.”

Link sighs loudly, looking sadly at the letter in his hand. He hands it to Rhett: “I’m sorry.”

Rhett felt his blood boil in his veins. The more he reads the more he feels the need to punch someone. What broke the camel’s back were the clear tears smudges on the paper. His friend must have cried over this.. He looks angrily at Link: “Why are you apologizing?”

Link: “You just took a leap of faith and moved in. Now we all have to move out.”

Rhett shakes his head: “Fuck that! We’re not going anywhere. If they have a problem with us, they should leave!”

Link: “Imagine Jessie or Christy complaining about a noisy neighbor. Wouldn’t you do the same to keep them comfortable?”

Rhett slams his hand on the table: “We’re not noisy! It’s not our fault!”

Link rubs his forehead, clearly given up on fighting this matter: “I know it’s not fair.. But we’re only 7 people.. The initial petition was signed by 36 people, that doesn't even include their families. It’s not fair for them either.”

Rhett continues to shake his head: “I’m calling a lawyer. We’re fighting this!”

Link smiles sadly at him: “I don’t want to go either, Rhett. This is my home. It still smells..” Link’s breath hitches as his emotions start to bubble up: “It smells like my wife.”

Rhett: “Then why aren’t you fighting them! We can at least try!”

Link shakes his head as a few tears escapes him: “It’s my fault.. I don’t want to create more trouble. This letter might be a little bit aggressive but my neighbors are good people. They don’t deserve to be roped into the mess we’re in.”

Link wipes his tears and smiles forcefully at Rhett: “I’m sorry, Rhett. I’m not sure how we will find a house with no neighbors but I’m sure we will manage somehow. I will start calling realtors tomorrow and we will see how it goes.”

Rhett’s eyes were wide: “Link! This is not ok! This is your house! No one has the right to kick you out like that.”

Link takes the letter from Rhett and whispers: “This judge and the 36 neighbors around this area doesn’t seem to share your opinion.. It’s ok. As long as we’re all together, anywhere we live in will be home.”

Rhett felt his heart break over Link’s defeated voice. He wasn’t sure if Link was trying to convince him or console himself. Rhett sighs loudly: “At least let me try?”

Link looks up to meet his eyes: “What do you want to try?”

Rhett: “I know a lawyer who specializes in properties and real estate. Maybe she can look at this notice and help us figure out a way to find a middle ground?”

Link thinks about it for a few seconds then nods: “You try to fix it and I will look for another house just in case..”

Rhett frowns: “You’re supposed to be on bed rest.”

Link sighs loudly: “I won’t have a bed to rest in in 28 days if we don’t do something now.”

Rhett: “Sandy is going to be so pissed..”

Link: “We don’t have a choice. Our kids need a home..”

Rhett fell asleep while Link continued to read the folder JC left. Morning came and Link found himself apprehensive over leaving the house to look for a new property. Gabby was flexible with his shot gun plans and he appreciated her not asking too many questions about it.

Lily looks at her dad as he leans on the kitchen table to put more milk into Lando’s cereal bowl. She knew her dad shouldn’t be downstairs, fully clothed like he’s about to head out when he’s supposed to be on bed rest. She stands next to him and whispers: “You’re going out?”

Link answers her while cutting Shepherd’s sandwich into triangles: “Yeah..”

Lily follows him as he goes around the place, handing food to the agents standing guard: “You should be in bed.”

Link turns to look at her funny: “I’m the parent in this relationship, Lily. Don’t worry. I’m fine.”

Lily frowns, not convinced one bit. She sits next to Gabby at the breakfast table and whispers: “Are you going out with him, Gabby?”

Gabby answers while still checking updates on the phone: “Yup. Literally my job, little girl.”

Lily inches closer to whisper: “Can you send me a text if anything happens? I’m worried.”

Gabby turns to give Lily a sweet smile: “I got his back. Nothing will happen. I will send you texts though if it will make you feel better?”

Lily nods her appreciation and leaves for school.

An hour later, the door bursts open and a tornado in the form of one unwanted clingy human storms in: “LINKYPOO!”

Link, who was putting papers into his bag and ready to leave, leans heavily on the table and groans loudly the moment he hears Greg’s voice: “Oh dear mother of God, NO!”

Greg didn’t give Link a chance to run and wraps his strong arms around the sick man’s waist from behind and rubs his cheek on Link’s shoulder like a cat: “I missed you so much, Linkypoo! GregGreg is here to make everything better!”

Link rolls his eyes and glares at Gabby: “There is literally a pervert holding me a few inches away from you. Aren’t you going to do anything about it?”

Gabby smirks at him: “He’s your nurse.”

Link points at the man sniffing his neck: “He’s a spawn of satan sent to make me suffer my sins away!”

Greg pouts, leaning his head over Link’s shoulder to look at his face: “Linkypoo, how can you say that? We’re technically married!”

Link’s annoyance skyrockets and he pushes the clingy man away to turn around and glare at him: “What?”

Greg steps closer to pat his chest: “You sat on my lap. I gave you jewelry. In some cultures they would consider us married.”

Link smacks his hand away: “You have a wife and a million kid!”

Greg shrugs: “What can I say? I’m a two-timing bastard.”

A stoic woman in a power suit enters the room, takes one look at Greg and Link then nods: “I’ll allow it.”

Greg beams at Link: “See! The Mrs approves of our relationship! Come here, man-wife!” Greg tries to wrap Link in a hug but the smaller man dodges him: “It’s too early in the morning for your drama fest, Greg. Why are you here?”

Greg points at the woman standing behind him: “Rhett wants to talk to Mrs. GregGreg. Dr. Sandy asked me to check on you since you haven’t been eating well and what not.”

Grey leans in to pinch Link’s skinny cheeks: “No one knows how to cheer up my man-wife more than me!”

Rhett chose to step into the room at that moment. He stood there watching Greg try to manhandle his friend as Link tried to shoo him away. Rhett coughs loudly to get their attention: “Is this going to be a thing? Find a room or something. The agents don't deserve to witness this weirdness.”

Link pushes Greg away and stomps to the nearest chair to wear his shoes: “The only weird person in this house is you, Rhett!”

Rhett looks offended: “I’m the normal one!”

Greg stands in front of Link and puts his hand on his waist: “Why are you wearing shoes?”

Link looks innocently up at him: “I’m going out.”

Greg shakes his head: “No, you’re not.”

Link sighs: “Yes, I am. I’ll be back in an hour. It’s not up for negotiation.”

Greg follows Link as he moves to pick up his bag and blocks his exit. He looks seriously at the sick man: “Link, you can’t leave. You’re on strict bed rest. I was sent here to assess your condition and give you meds.”

Link: “Greg, I’m sorry for wasting your time. I have an appointment in 15 minutes. I wasn’t informed that you would be coming or I would've told you to postpone it.”

Greg continues to block Link’s way as the sick man attempts to walk past him.

Rhett, Gabby and Greg’s wife watch the scene with caution. Knowing Link, the man will not stand down without a fight. 

Link sighs loudly: “Greg! Get out of my way!”

Grey narrows his eyes at Link: “Is this about the house eviction thing?”

Rhett groans, covering his face as Gabby everts her gaze to avoid any confrontation.

Link felt his body shiver: “What house eviction thing?”

Grey takes out his phone and shows him an article in the news about Link’s eviction letter. Link vision narrows the more he reads and his ears start to ring.

Why does this keep happening to him?

.


	22. Chapter 22

.

Link drops the phone that was in his hands when it went numb.

He was so angry.

He turns to glare at Rhett: “Did you know about this?”

Rhett’s mouth kept moving like he was trying to come up with a lie but Link can see it in his eyes. The whole world knew.

Gabby steps in and tries to calm the seething man: “The news just broke out this morning..”

Link screams: “Why aren’t you doing your job? How do these people keep knowing things like that? HOW?”

He pulls out his phone and screams at it: “MICHAEL! This is uncalled for! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?”

Eponym’s calm voice brings shivers to everyone in the room: “I didn’t do this, Charles.”

Link glares at his phone: “Then who did?”

Eponym: “One of TMZ’s reporters saw your neighbor walk around with the petition and followed him.”

Link lets out a loud frustrated sigh as he covers his face. He whispers: “This is not happening.. This can’t keep on happening.. This is my home. I’m not.. I’m not safe in.. in my own home..”

Greg, who was closest to Link, reaches over and grabs the sick man as he sways and helps him to sit on the ground. Link leans on his shaky arms and looks up at Rhett when he sits next to him in worry: “The kids.. Do they know?”

Rhett looks sadly at him: “Locke texted me a few minutes ago. They know.”

Link closes his eyes and puts his forehead on the ground: “I can’t.. This is too much..”

Eponym’s voice echoes into the room: “I can make them stop..”

Rhett: “What’s the point? The damage is done.”

Link starts scratching his arms as he tightens his hold on himself. Greg tries to stop him from drawing blood: “Link, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Link slams his fist on the ground and sits up, seething: “STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! STOP CONTROLLING ME! STOP..”

The sick man chokes on a cough as his breath catches. He grabs his chest in pain and moans.

Greg pulls him down, laying him flat on his side and starts commanding the people standing around: “Gabby, we need oxygen, NOW! Rhett, he is having a panic attack. We need to stop it before he goes into shock. Lay behind him and grab his arms.”

They all jumped to comply as Link withers in pain and overwhelming emotions. He felt warmth engulf him as strong hands covered his scratching ones to stop him. He fought it for a few seconds until he heard Rhett’s calming voice next to his ear: “It’s ok. I got you. Just let go. Everything will be alright.” 

Link felt a cold blast of air ease its way into his lungs and he gasps as he tries to breath it in. The world around him seems to fade out for a while. He can hear them freaking out about him going into shock, and someone tugging his shirt to get to this port but he didn’t care at the moment. 

Link thought he was safe in his own home.

There were ears everywhere.. He can’t trust his own whispers..

And they’re taking the only place he can hide in away..

The first thing he hears when his senses start to return was his friend’s frantic whispers as he holds him tight in a cuddle: “I got you. You don’t have to worry about anything, Link. Come what may.. I will fix it.”

Link felt his heart flip in his chest and he moaned when it started to hurt. Gregs was fussing over him: “It’s ok.. Just give the meds time to work. You’ll be fine in a second. Just take deep breaths like Rhett.”

Link can feel Rhett’s chest glued to his back rise and fall as he takes deliberate deep breaths. Link felt so lethargic as his body was slowly losing tension. When he finally can breathe enough air, he blinks his eyes open to see the smiling face of Greg: “Hey Link.” The nurse was clearly trying to hide the fact that he was on edge. Link blinks a few times, too exhausted to do or say anything else. Link feels one of Rhett’s hands petting his hair while the other one rubs circles on his stomach. The big man must be freaking out if he was willingly using physical touch to calm him down. Rhett whispers to Greg: “Is he awake?”

Greg cups Link’s cheek to get his attention: “Yeah. He’ll be fine. He’s just exhausted. Right, Linkypoo?”

Link shakily reaches for the hand rubbing his stomach and taps it weakly. Rhett finally lets go and sits up to look at his friend’s face. He leans in to get his full attention and says in a very serious tone: “Listen to me, Link. Do you trust me?”

Link weakly nods. Rhett smiles a little: “Then don’t worry about the house thing. I will take care of it. I promise.”

Link tries to take off the breathing mask to reply but Greg stops him: “Leave it.”

Link whispers through it anyways: “The.. the kids..”

Rhett grabs Link’s cold hand and says: “They’re strong. We will sit down with them later and we will discuss this as a family. If the world won’t let us have secrets for now then let’s not fight it. There won’t be any secrets to expose if we don’t keep any, right?”

Link was too tired to argue so he nods, surrendering to the only choice left for him to take.

If the FBI cannot stop it and Eponym cannot control it.. What can a sick Youtuber do but let the winds dictate his destination and hope that it doesn’t turn into a hurricane and sink his ship.

Greg had one of the agents move Link back to his bed after he fell back into an exhausted sleep. He sat with Link as his wife went with Rhett to try and fix the house eviction situation. 

Link woke up a few hours later, still too tired to do anything but stare at the nurse that’s playing a game on his phone while waiting. The mask was replaced by nasal tubes, which made it easier for Link to whisper: “I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

Greg drops his phone. He was so into the game that he forgot that Link was even in the same room: “Damn! You scared me.”

Link blinks sadly at him: “I’m sorry.”

Greg leans down to look dreamily at him: “You can yell at me all you want, Linkypoo. GregGreg can take it.”

Link: “You didn’t deserve it. I was just frustrated and I took it out on you.”

Greg shrugs: “As long as you don’t continue to bottle it up like that.. You freaked out everyone.. Even Eponym.”

Link rubs his sleepy eyes: “Why would Michael freak out?”

Greg looks around like he’s checking that no one is listening then leans closer to whisper: “He went on a hacking spree and took down all the articles that were ever written about the eviction thing.”

Link huffs a laugh: “Why? The damage is done. It’s pointless.”

Greg: “From the reaction that it’s receiving, it’s anything but pointless.”

Link: “How so?”

Grey reaches down to pick up his discarded phone: “Eponym has never blatantly hacked so many media outlets at the same time outside his report date. He even went as far as to damage some of the servers of tabloid sources.”

Greg looks around one more time and whispers: “The FBI are buzzing like bees since this morning. I think he hacked them too.”

Link sighs loudly: “What is he doing? How is this going to solve anything?”

Greg’s phone pings and he almost drops it again when Eponym’s voice comes out of it. It was uncharacteristically soft and filled with concern: “My angle, it’s good to hear your voice.”

Link rubs his chest with shaky hands: “What are you doing, Michael?”

Eponym: “Fixing things. I’m supposed to protect you and a stupid letter slipped by me and you almost died.”

Link huffs: “It was just a panic attack, don’t exaggerate.”

Greg intervenes: “No, you went into shock and almost died.”

Link’s eyes widen and he looks at Greg to see if he was joking. The nurses solemn face was more than enough to confirm it. Link remembered bits and pieces of Rhett’s reaction and now he understood why it was so extreme. 

Eponym: “I’m sorry, Charles. I will do a better job next time.”

Link sighs loudly: “It’s not your job to do anything. Rhett said he will handle it and I trust him.”

Eponym was silent for a few seconds then he whispered: “Don’t you trust me?”

Link huffs a laugh: “Are you seriously asking this question? Everything you’ve done so far is the opposite of trustworthiness.”

Eponym: “What will it take to earn your trust?”

Link closes his eyes, too tired to even contemplate having this conversation with his tormentor: “If you have to ask, then you will never understand..”

Eponym sighs loudly: “I was truly shook, Charles. This cannot happen again.”

Link huffs a laugh: “You created this world for me, Michael. You built this.. With your report.. Your gifts.. Your threats..”

Eponym: “This incident was not my doing..”

Link: “You set the tone: My life.. My business and my secrets were ok for you to control and expose. Everyone else just followed in your footsteps..”

Eponym groans: “What I did was different!”

Link whispers sadly: “It’s the same.. It hurts just the same..”

Eponym whispers back: “I’m sorry, my angel. I will try to fix..”

The door bangs open, revealing a seething Gabby who screams: “YOU SON OF A BITCH!”

She spares Link a worried look before grabbing Greg’s phone and storming out while continuing to yell more profanities at Michael.

Greg and Link stared for a while at the open door, speechless over what just happened. Link coughs a little then leans back to rest his head. He just notices the transparent bag hanging above the bed, connected to his port: “What’s this?”

Grey reaches over to check something on Link’s wrist: “Liquid food for your body and medication for the nausea.”

Link stares at the smartwatch that Greg was fiddling with on his hand: “That’s not my watch..”

Greg smiles while reading the odd numbers on it: “It’s a smartwatch that records your vitals. That way we can keep a record of your data without poking and prodding every few minutes.”

It felt more like shackles than a watch. 

Link didn’t want to complain so he kept his mouth shut. 

He just fulfilled his quota of meltdowns for this month anyways.

Greg finished fussing then looked at Link with a serious expression: “I was trying to tell you before you went into super-toddler-meltdown that Dr. Sandy sent me here with medication and to assess your condition. Frankly, we are both worried to the point that Sandy is thinking of stopping your treatment for a while until your body has a chance to recover.”

Link’s eyes widen: “I don’t understand. Recover from what?”

Greg reaches over and holds Link’s bony wrist: “You’re emaciated. Your body doesn’t have the energy to fight the illness or aid the medication. At this point, anything we introduce that’s not energy oriented will work against you.”

Link looks desperately at him: “I’m.. I’m trying to eat.. It’s not like I’m doing it on purpose.”

Greg pats his arm: “We know, Linkypoo. It’s not enough. The side effects of the drugs and your mental state is not helping.. But it’s an issue nonetheless. Dr. Sandy wants to put an NG tube but I convinced her not to. I think we should try a few different eating schedules first and see if it works before we try shoving a tube up your nose.. Right?”

Link looks scared but nods anyways.

Greg smiles at him: “That’s why I’m here. For the time being, I will be your full-time nurse if you don’t mind. I will come here during my shifts and we will work together to get you back in shape. Deal?”

Link looks at the door as a stray memory cuts through his thoughts: “I used to jog everyday.”

Greg frowns, he wasn’t expecting this response: “We can do that when you get your strength back.”

Link smiles sadly at the open door: “I’ve never been an optimistic person, Greg. If I can’t walk outside in my own front yard..”

Greg: “Linkypoo, why do you sound so defeated? I’ll carry you outside if that’s what it takes to make you feel better.”

Link continues to stare at the door but reaches to hold the ring hanging around his neck: “Where is Rhett?”

Greg was a little confused with Link’s change of topic: “He’s downstairs with my wife. Probably trying to figure out what to do about the eviction notice thingy.”

Link continues to avoid eye contact, making Greg worry more. The sick man scoots down and lays flat on his bed, borrowing deeper into the warmth of the blankets covering him: “I won’t fight you, Greg. You don’t have to make deals with me.”

Greg smoothes the blankets around the sick man: “I’m not your boss, Linkypoo. I’m not here to give you orders. We will work together, ok?”

Link stares at him: “We can pretend that you’re giving me choices if it makes you feel better but I’m not stupid. I know when I’m defeated. All I can do is not fight it anymore. Just do what you have to do to keep me alive so my kids won’t be orphans.”

Greg leans over Link: “That’s such a dark thought..”

Link looks passively at him: “I’m too tired to act like I’m ok. If you’re going to be around me all the time, the least I can do is be honest.”

Greg sighs, sitting back on the chair next to the bed as Link turns away, trying to go back to sleep: “It will get better with time, Linkypoo. I promise.”

Link wishes he could believe him.. even for a second.

.


	23. Chapter 23

.

Link felt like he was floating for a while. His body was so tired that he had to fight hard to open his eyes. He saw a blob that he recognized immediately as his daughter. 

He whispers: “You’re back from school?”

Lily was holding his cold hand with both of hers, eyes closed like she was praying. The moment she hears his voice, she reaches over to hand him his glasses so he can see her better. He contemplated sitting up but he felt like his body weighed a ton.

The look of worry on her young face made him smile: “Why do you look so worried?”

Lily: “I knew I shouldn’t have let you go out this morning..”

Link chuckles: “I didn’t make it that far..”

Lily leans to look seriously at him: “Dad, you need to take care of yourself!”

Link: “I am. I’m in bed, aren’t I?”

Lily tightens her hold on his hand: “I need you to fight harder, dad. Let me and Lincoln help.. Locke can help too!”

Link shakily taps the hands holding his: “That’s not how it works.”

Lily: “It is how it works! We’re a team. When one of us tags out the others cover for him. That’s what you told me when I had my back surgery. It works both ways!”

Link felt his smile widen over his daughter’s concern: “It’s not your job to look after me, Lily. I will be fine.”

Lily looks furious for a second: “I don’t worry about you because it’s ‘my job’! I love you! I want you to be healthy and happy! I want you to live long enough to see me graduate and get married.. I’m done feeling like everything is out of my control. I want to help!”

Link reaches over and pats her blond hair. She got her caring personality from Christy, just like her hair: “Ok. I would love it if you can help me with the house chores and the younger boys. Rhett sucks at it.”

Lily smiles at him, satisfied for now: “Thank you.”

Link continues to smooth her hair back: “Did you eat?”

Lily nods: “Greg made the most delicious chicken casserole ever! The boys almost licked the pan.”

Link coughs a little, taking deep breaths from the breathing tubes before he whispers: “Where is Rhett?”

Lily: “He sat us down and explained the house situation then left with the lawyer. He said he will be back late.”

Link frowns: “He talked to you about the house?”

Lily smiled reassuringly at him: “It’s fine, dad. Uncle Rhett did a good job explaining our options. No one freaked out or anything. It’s good to be ready just in case, right?”

Link nods: “Yeah..”

Lily looks away, staring at the hand she’s still holding: “Dad, I want to talk to you about something but promise me you won’t get upset.”

Link feels his heart flutter a little but nods anyways.

Lily: “Next week, the school is giving us a few days off for college tours. Mom wanted to plan a girls trip so we can go visit all the universities I had on my list.”

Link felt his heart speed up.

He had it marked in his calendar.. that was in his old phone.. that the FBI took..

He forgot to plan his daughter’s college tours..

Link pushed as hard as he could to sit up and looked sadly at Lily: “I’m sorry, Lily. I had it on my agenda but the FBI took my phone.. If you give me the list now I can call them all and find a way to take you..”

Lily shook her head: “I spoke with Maggie’s mom and she said it was ok if I tag along when they visit UCLA this weekend.”

Link frowns: “You had five on your list.. I don’t remember UCLA being one of them.”

Lily: “It’s an amazing university and it has a good program for speech therapy. It’s closer to home so I don’t have to move out.”

Link leans close, looking desperately at his daughter: “Tell me the list. I promise, I will take you.”

Lily smiles sadly at him: “Dad.. You’re sick. You’re not supposed to get out of bed, much less travel to multiple places and walk tours with me.”

Link rubs his forehead, frustrated with himself: “I’ll make it work.. Don’t worry..”

Lily shakes her head: “Please, listen to me. I know you want what’s best for me and I want what’s best for our family. Even if you feel better and we go, we can’t move around freely on campus with the FBI tagging along. It just.. won’t work.”

His daughter was right.

He couldn’t even walk outside his own home without disturbing the neighbors and dragging an army of agents with him. The mixed look of resignation and worry in his daughter’s eyes as she gazed desperately at him made him want to curl up and ball his eyes out. He tried his best to take a deep breath and swallow his emotions: “I’m sorry, Lily.”

The teenager smiles assuredly at him once she realized that he won’t fight her: “I’m honestly happy with this choice. I’m not just fronting. Maggie and I have been gossiping about it all day. I think it will be super fun!”

Link forces a smile, not sure if his daughter is trying to comfort him or telling the truth: “If you change your mind, tell me. I will move mountains for you.”

Lily puts her cheek on the cold hand she’s still holding: “I love you too, dad.”

.

Link hasn’t seen Rhett in five days.

He knows that his friend is working hard all day but he can’t help but worry about him. He goes to work in the morning then deals with all the other drama after work. Link feels Rhett crawling into his bed at night and slipping out in the early morning. He feels like a creep staring at the exhausted face of his friend as he sleeps like the dead every night. He wants to poke the big guy to wake him up to have decent conversation or call/text him during the day but he feels guilty dumping all the responsibility on him. The least he can do is not nag and demand attention.

Link has been feeling better physically.

Greg was strict with his food and medication schedule. As promised, Link did not argue or fight him. He ate when he was told to eat, exercised when he was told to exercise and slept when he was told to sleep. His lack of spirit somehow made Greg frustrated even though Link only wanted to make the nurse’s life easier. 

On the morning of the sixth day, Link woke up earlier than his friend and stayed in bed, waiting for him to wake up. Rhett stretched his arms and was about to sneak out when Link spoke up: “I gave you a room for a reason.”

Rhett almost shat himself. He held his hand on his chest: “You scared the crap out of me, Neal! Were you watching me sleep, you pervert?”

Link sits up and narrows his eyes at Rhett: “I’m not the one sneaking into another man’s bed every night..”

Rhett rubs his sleepy face: “I told you. It’s more comfortable for my back here..”

Link takes a good look at the exhausted look on Rhett’s face: “I haven’t seen you in days.. Are you ok?”

Rhett huffs a laugh as he makes his way to the bathroom: “I’m not the one on bed rest.”

Link gets out of bed to follow him and stands outside the bathroom door: “Is everything ok with work?”

Rhett yells through the door: “Everything is fine!”

Link leans his head on the cold door and whispers: “The house?”

Rhett yells before turning on the shower: “Stop worrying like an old grandma and go back to bed!”

Link stands in front of the door, feeling like this was a physical representation of their current situation: Him standing outside while Rhett shuts the door in his face, doing what needs to be done.. Without him.

Link felt drained.

He wanted to talk to someone.

He wanted to tell Rhett about Lily’s university thing and ask for help but he couldn’t dump more stuff on his friend’s shoulders.

He wanted to ask Rhett to sit with him for a while and talk about what’s happening outside this room. Link didn’t know what’s going on in the news.. What’s going on with GMM and their company.. What’s going on with anything other than his health and the kids. He hasn’t even seen Gabby since she snatched Greg’s phone or heard from Michael since that day. 

He felt so out of tune.. So disconnected.

He had no one to talk to.. And the idea of asking his best friend for attention felt so selfish and cruel.

Rhett opens the door and stops in his track before he runs over the smaller man: “Why are you still standing here? Do you need something?”

Link felt his breath stop at the question Rhett just asked.

No one asked him this question in a long time..

Everyone just assumed what he needed or forced him to do things.

Link found himself frozen in place, breath stuck, lips moving without any sounds coming out.

His body wanted to scream for help while his mind fought for him to stay quiet.

Rhett blinked at him, waiting for a response that never came so he walked around him to finish getting ready for work. 

Link stood frozen in place.

He didn’t know what to do.

He can hear Rhett talking to him as he dried his hair and changed his clothes but he was still stuck.. Standing still and taking deep breaths to control his broken soul.

He felt at that moment like everything that made him ‘Link Neal’ was slowly dying.. Decaying within him. He didn’t even know what to ask for anymore.

Rhett kept up the one sided conversation but Link didn’t hear anything. 

He was trapped in a silent war with himself.

Rhett was wearing his socks when he asked something and didn’t get a response from his friend. He turned to look at Link and found him still standing just outside the bathroom door.

Rhett has been super busy the last few days trying to get the company under control and expediting the lawsuit he filed against the neighbors on Link’s behalf. Since Link has been sleeping at random times during the day, Rhett thought it was easier to check in with Greg every few hours with constant updates. He knew that Link was doing better even though he checks his friend’s breathing every time he gets home and before he leaves like an obsessive weirdo. 

He couldn’t help it.

Even the odd habit of sleeping in Link’s bed was not enough to keep his worries at bay. He doesn’t want to witness another near-death experience ever again if he can help it.

He frowns when Link doesn’t respond to him when he calls his name a second time and goes to stand in front of him and look at his face. Link was looking at the ground, taking deliberate breaths like he was trying so hard to control himself.. But Rhett knew better..

The smaller man was rubbing his ear, clearly trying to hide his distress. 

Rhett gently grabs his elbow to stop the rubbing and gets his attention: “Link, what’s wrong?”

Link snaps out of it and smiles shakily at his friend: “Nothing.. I.. I was just worried about you.”

The way Link subtly took a small step away and continued to rub his ear was more than enough to skyrocketed Rhett’s worry into overgear. He steps closer, holds the smaller man by the shoulder to box him in and whispers gently to him: “Talk to me, Neal. I got you. What do you need?”

  
  


That small statement made Link want to kill himself out of shame. Rhett was working like a dog all week trying to cover for him and solve problems that he caused while he was sitting in bed.. doing nothing.. And now he wants his friend to sit down and listen to his woes. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t even if he really wanted to. 

Link shook his head, averting his eyes and looking at the door. His brain was in so much turmoil he didn’t know what to say so he could escape.

Rhett grabs his chin and turns his head to look directly into his eyes: “I’m here. I’m listening. Tell me what you need.”

Link felt his body start to shake violently as he chokes out: “I.. I don’t know.”

Rhett pursed his lips, worried about his friend. He doesn’t normally have to work this hard to get anything out of Link. 

Link averts his gaze once again and looks at the door. Rhett follows his gaze trying to figure out what’s wrong with his friend.

Why does Link keep looking at the door?

The sick man has been confined in his room for the past few days so Rhett asks: “Do you want to go out for a walk?”

Link’s breath hitches and he shakes his head.

Rhett was officially confused. He knew something was deeply wrong with his best friend but he couldn’t figure it out.

He whispers desperately again: “Talk to me, Link. Tell me what you need.. Please..”

Link didn’t know what to do anymore. He felt so choked up.. Like a grapefruit was stuck in his throat. He closes his eyes as his breath starts to quicken and he starts scratching his neck, desperate to release the tension so he can scream for help. Rhett grabs his wrist to stop him from hurting himself: “Hey.. Hey.. Hey.. don’t fight it. I won’t get mad or anything. Just tell me.. I swear, I’ll listen!”

Rhett turns to look at the door when a sleep-tasseled Greg shows up with an alarmed look on his face. He points at his wrist to tell Rhett that the watch on Link’s hand brought him here. Link was truly in distress if Greg had to run here half asleep. Rhett shakes his head at Greg, asking him to stay back and the nurse turns to stand by the wall near the door just in case.

Rhett had to take action and calm Link so he put his arms around the shaky man and pulled him close to whisper to him: “I got you.. You don’t have to tell me anything now. I’ll just hold you until you feel better, ok. I got you, Link. I don’t need words to feel your pain, brother. I understand.”

Link felt like a flood of emotions were sweeping through his body. He couldn’t help grabbing the back of Rhett’s shirt in desperation as he tried to swallow the thing blocking his voice. He allowed Rhett’s comforting words to wash over him and calm him enough to finally choke out what he’s been fighting to share all along: “Rhett.. I feel like I’m dying.”

  
  


The hand that was rubbing his sides to soothe him stopped as Rhett heard his desperate plea. Link couldn’t hold it in any longer as tears finally started to flow and he leaned closer into his friend’s embrace: “I can’t take this anymore. I’m dying.”

Rhett tightens his hold on Link: “As long as I’m around, you will never die, Link.”

Link: “I can’t breath, Rhett. I can’t speak.. I can’t do anything or be myself.. I can feel myself fade away and I’m.. I’m so scared.. Help me. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Rhett reaches up and cups the back of Link’s neck to center him: “You will always be Link Neal to me. As long as I can see you, you will never fade away.”

Link shakes his head: “I can’t see myself anymore.. How can you see me?”

Rhett: “How can we fix it?”

Link lets out a strangled sound that made Rhett lean back to look at him in worry. Link looks desperately at him with tear filled eyes as he rubs his throat.

Rhett suddenly understood.

His friend’s emotions were suppressed. He literally couldn’t speak because he couldn’t. His body and soul were in deep turmoil to the point where he lost the ability to recognize his own needs.

Rhett rubs Link’s arms and looks into his eyes: “I got you. You don’t need to speak words for me to understand. I hear you loud and clear.”

Link stares at Rhett’s face and finds nothing but genuinity. His friend finally understood him.

He felt his heart start to slow down as his lungs finally allowed him to take deep breaths.

Rhett smiles at him: “35 years of friendship is finally paying off, huh?”

Link rubs the tears from his eyes as he tries to shakily smile back.

Rhett taps Link’s shoulder to get his attention: “Listen to me, I think I know what to do to make you feel better. I want you to rest for a few hours while I go finish up some loose ends and when I get back we will work this out. Ok?”

Link nods his head. 

Rhett smiles at the look of total trust on his friend’s face.

Nothing in the world can measure up to this pure feeling of brotherhood.

.


	24. Chapter 24

.

Link sat in his bed, surrounded by papers from the plan JC gave him. The man was right, the more he read the more he loved this vision for the Mythical company. It respects their original values with so much room for growth. Link didn’t have time to discuss JC’s offer with Rhett but he couldn’t help but agree to hiring the man. For better or worse, it will take so much responsibility off of Rhett’s and his shoulders. 

The room door bangs open, making the sick man jump in surprise as Rhett walks in, hauling camera and microphone equipment, followed by Stevie and Chase. Link sits up, jaw hanging open, not sure what the heck is going on.

Stevie dumps the stuff she’s carrying and moves towards his side of the bed to lean down and hug him: “I missed you!”

Link pats her back awkwardly, still staring at the stuff they’re setting up in his room: “What’s all this?”

Rhett turns to say something then stops. His glares at Link after seeing all the papers splayed out on top of the bed: “What’s all this?”

Link looks down at the bed: “JC’s plan.”

Rhett puts his hand on his waist, clearly not happy: “What happened to ‘bed rest’?”

Link points innocently at the bed: “I am in bed.”

Rhett huffs his frustration and marches over to aggressively collect the papers and put them aside. Link tries to stop him: “No. No. No! I have an organized system! You’ll mess up the sequence.”

Rhett rolls his eyes: “That’s what you get for not listening to your doctor. Now sit still for a second until we get this shit set up.”

Link looks worriedly at them as they finish setting up a few cameras and lights. 

Chase puts a table tray on his lap and places a microphone on it while whispering: “I missed you too.”

Link smiles warmly at him, still confused over what Rhett wants to do.

After a few minutes, Rhett sits on the bed next to him and Chase places another tray and microphone in front of him too.

Rhett reaches over and tries to fix Link’s hair and the sick man smacks his hand away: “What’s all this, Rhett?”

The bigger man smiles at him: “Baby steps.”

Link frowns: “What?”

  
  


Stevie walks over and places a headphone on Link’s head and hands another one to Rhett.

The bigger man smiles at the two behind the camera when Stevie gives him the thumbs up and Chase stands near the door to block anyone else from coming in.

Rhett turns to look at his confused friend: “Welcome to Ear Biscuits, a podcast where two lifelong friends talk about life for a long time. I’m Rhett.”

Link stares at his friend in surprise: “Are you serious?”

Rhett smirks as he continues: “And the surprised voice you just heard is Link. Instead of sitting at the round table of dim lighting, we’re actually sitting in Link’s bed because he’s not allowed to leave it for a while because he’s sick.”

Link reaches over and grabs Rhett’s arm: “Rhett, what are you doing?”

Rhett turns to look seriously at him: “Link, do you remember what I told you a few days ago?”

Link’s heart was beating a mile a minute. He wasn’t sure what his friend was doing but the cameras.. The sudden setup was making him anxious: “What part?”

Rhett: “I told you: If the world won’t let us have secrets, then we will not.”

Link looks worriedly at the cameras then turns to look at Rhett: “I don’t understand.”

Rhett gently removes the hand grabbing his arm and pats it to reassure his freaked out friend: “The world knows everything about you and you know nothing of what’s happening outside this room. In the process of keeping you safe and sheltered, we cut off your lifeline. I know we normally plan our Ear Biscuits podcasts but this is for us. All these cameras are digitally disconnected from the internet, our phones are outside. No one can hear or see what we’re about to do here. If you feel relief after we’re done, we will publish it. If you don’t feel comfortable, I will personally burn it in the backyard. Deal?”

Rhett puts his hand out for Link. The sick man stares at it for a while, not sure what to think of this. He’s not a big fan of surprises but he truly believes that Rhett would never do anything to harm him so he shakes the bigger man’s hand, praying that this does not backfire.

Rhett smiles at his friend’s trust and continues: “So I thought that this podcast will be a little bit different since the circumstances we’re shooting in is.. unusual. I want to start off with a quick apology to our Mythical Beasts. Link has been sick for the past few weeks and the scheduled episodes were supposed to be filming got postponed. Link doesn't know this but our Youtube friends have once again agreed to sub for us and host GMM every day of the week for the past two weeks.”

Link’s eyebrow went up: “Really?”

Rhett looks happily at him: “I didn’t even have to ask. They all stepped up just like last time and they actually did a good job. Comments are mostly positive and everyone is having fun.. Especially the GMMore part.”

Link laughs: “The crew are still making amends?”

Rhett’s evil smile slips up: “I know it might sound cruel.. But I’ve never been more satisfied watching someone suffer as much as I have watched them for the past few weeks. I will bring an iPad later and show you some clips. It’s epic!”

Link chuckles: “I wish I was there to see it in person.”

Rhett: “I’m sure we would have both enjoyed watching it for real. Since I was busy with managing the company, Stevie handled most of the GMM and GMMore stuff like she always does.”

He turns to wink at the woman behind the camera and she smiles back at him.

Rhett clears his throat and looks at his sick friend: “Link, I outlined three parts for this podcast. The first part is a series of personal questions that will help explain your current situation to our listeners out there. They see and hear stuff about you constantly but they don’t truly know what you’re going through because we never addressed it head on. The second part will be a series of reveals of stuff that’s been happening outside this room that we never told you about.”

Stevie hands Rhett a stack of what appears to be letter glossy papers; printed images. 

Rhett: “I will show you what the world sees so you’re no longer in the shadows. I know that for men like us who make a living out of social media, being disconnected feels like a part of your personality is missing. You haven’t been online for a while now. You don’t really know what is happening.”

Link nods: “I hear snippets from the kids but I think they’re hiding things from me too.”

Rhett: “Yeah. I told them to keep it on the down low and for the most part, they did ok. The last part will be a recap and a chance for you to finally talk to everyone out there who wants to hear what you have to say. Not as GMM’s host. Not as Eponym’s angel. But as plain old Link Neal. Does all this sound ok to you, Link?”

Link: “I’m not sure. I guess we will have to try at least.”

Rhett: “You’ll feel better afterwards. I promise.”

Link purses his lips but nods anyways. 

Rhett: “I just want to make it clear to everyone that this is the first time we actually do a podcast without any prior planning on Link’s part. It might seem more like an interview or an intervention but I know in my heart that it’s something that Link needs and I want you all to be part of this journey.”

He turns to look at his friend: “You told me something this morning that shook me to my core. I’ve always considered us as soulmates and I was never shy about saying it out loud like you did. For the most part, I know you struggle with people commenting about your sensitivity compared to me but in all honesty, I always thought that your ability to share your emotions willingly and openly is envious. Something recently changed and this morning it became clear to me that that might be a.. some type of symptom to what’s really bothering you. If you don’t mind, I would like to share with our listeners what you told me?”

Link hesitantly nods, so Rhett continues: “I asked you if you needed anything and you had trouble responding to that simple question. Can you tell us a little about what that was about?”

Link coughs to clear his voice: “I just realized at that moment that no one asked me that question in a long time. Everyone just did things they thought I needed but no one bothered to ask me if I actually wanted any of it. I hate that it makes me sound so ungrateful but the idea of not knowing what you want was never an issue for me. I’m a very decisive human being. I know what I want and what I like. But at that moment, standing in front of you as you genuinely wanted to help me, everything within me fought a silent war and I couldn’t answer.”

Rhett: “I’ve never had to beg someone to tell me what they needed before. But, watching you claw your neck because your words were physically stuck in your throat freaked me out.”

Link: “It freaked me out more. My voice failed me..”

Rhett looks a little bit guilty before he asked his next question: “Link, do you still write letters to your wife?”

He can see his friend’s face pale as he answers: “Yeah..”

Rhett: “Why?”

Link: “I don’t know. At the beginning it used to help. But now..”

Link looks sadly at Rhett: “..It’s not enough.”

Rhett: “What do you mean?”

Link looks down: “I know she’s listening somehow but it’s not enough.”

Rhett frowns: “I don’t understand.”

Link takes a deep shuddering breath before he explains: “There were three things in this world that I was sure about. Things that no matter what happens, I know would be there and never change; like constant pillars: my weird personality, what I contribute to the world and my sanctuary.”

Rhett nods: “Ok..”

Link: “Christy was my sanctuary. She made this place a home for me and gave me a family that loves me unconditionally. She listens to me in a way that doesn’t..”

Link’s voice cracks a little but he takes a deep breath and continues: “She doesn’t judge me. I can always rely on her to take my side, to reassure me that whatever weird insecurity I have at that moment is unfounded. I did the same for her. Our relationship was perfectly balanced. She was stable and I was wild. Together we were normal.”

Rhett: “I listen to you, Link.”

Link couldn’t hold it as a few tears rolled down his face: “I can’t talk to you, Rhett. There are a million reasons that keep me from telling you half of the things I used to tell Christy.”

Rhett: “Like what? Tell me one good reason..”

Link smiles sadly at him: “It’s not fair to you.”

Rhett frowns: “What does that mean?”

Link wipes his tears in frustration: “You have so many things going on.. Most of your troubles are because of me. I already feel so guilty dumping most of this crap on you. It would be cruel to add more just so that I can feel better.”

Rhett shakes his head: “I share my feelings with you all the time! I never thought it came with limitations.”

Link: “You haven’t said a word to me about your emotions since our wives died. I know you don’t trust people easily. You didn’t use to share them with your wife either.”

Rhett looks away, realizing that this is going to get deep: “Just because I’m emotionally constipated doesn’t mean I won’t listen to you.”

Link sighs: “I’m scared.”

Rhett: “..of what?”

Link looks past Rhett and stares again at the door: “I write to her everyday even though I know she can’t really comfort me anymore. I know she won’t be disappointed or shame me for my weakness. She can’t blame me for being a shitty father and a coward.”

Rhett was taken aback by his friend’s response: “Link! What are you talking about? None of that is true!”

Link looks sadly at him: “That’s how I feel.”

He sighs loudly then closes his eyes so he won’t see the look of disappointment on his friend’s face: “At the beginning, I wrote to her because it felt like it kept me going through the struggle. After Michael read my letters to the world, I couldn’t stop because I didn’t know what else to do. Now.. now I feel like it’s the only thing left from my old self and if I stop.. The old me will die.”

Rhett: “You will never die as long as I’m alive.”

Link opens his eyes to look into his friend's determined face: “You said that to me this morning.”

Rhett: “I will keep saying it until you believe it.”

Link sighs: “I don’t want to believe you.”

Rhett: “Why?”

Link: “Because I want to believe that you’re a smart man that will abandon ship when I inevitably start to sink it.”

Rhett covers his face, not sure how to respond: “When have I ever given you the impression that I’m in this relationship with one foot out the door? I’m literally sleeping in your bed every night to make sure you don’t stop breathing and take my soul with you!”

Link looks awkwardly at the camera then whispers to Rhett: “They didn’t need to know that part!”

Rhett throws his hands up in frustration: “WHO CARES! I want to know why you keep pushing me away when it’s clearly not an option!”

Link groans: “I told you.. Our codependency scares me.”

Rhett: “Why?”

Link: “Because.. Because..”

He looks around, feeling caged all of a sudden then whispers: “I don’t want to do this anymore..”

Rhett felt frustrated: “Let it out, Neal! SPEAK!”

Link flinches when Rhett screams his name and instinctively screams back: “BECAUSE I’M ANGRY!”

Rhett lowers his voice: “Angry?”

Link rubs his head with shaky hands as his emotions continue to flood out: “I’m SO angry and I can’t do anything about it! It’s killing me!”

.


	25. Chapter 25

.

Link rubs his head with shaky hands as his emotions continue to flood out: “I’m SO angry and I can’t do anything about it! It’s killing me!”

Rhett: “I don’t understand..”

Link continues to scream: “I’m angry at Michael for literally pulling my pants down in front of the whole world! I’m angry at my neighbors for making me feel like this is all my fault! I’m angry that even while I’m grieving the loss of my wife, I have to move my children from the only home they have ever known and console them when I can’t even comfort myself! I AM ANGRY, RHETT!”

Link takes a few deep breaths then says in a softer voice: “I am angry at you for entwining our lives to the point where we can no longer exist as separate individuals. But.. most of all.. I’m angry at myself.”

Rhett: “Why?”

Link looks up to glare at his friend: “Because in the course of surviving the past few months, I willingly gave so much of myself to the point where I can’t recognize who I am anymore. I became the balance in this house and you took my role as the wild one.”

Link lets out a bitter laugh: “You jokingly call me “the substitute-mom” and that’s what I became. The crapy-est mom knockoff who can’t even take his daughter to college tours or attend soccer practice or play outside with his kids or clean the freakin house..”

Rhett puts his hand up to stop Link’s endless rant: “Link, I was just joking when I said that. My kids got attached to you because you make them feel safe and cared for. I honestly felt jealous for a while until I realized that you offer them emotional stability and security. These are my two biggest weaknesses and I appreciate you for pulling the weight for the both of us.”

Link shakes his head: “It’s not enough! I’m not doing a good job at it, Rhett!”

The taller man can visually see Link shaking as his thoughts are finally coming out in the open. Link tries his best to compose himself before he continues: “My pillars are broken. I don’t know who I am and what I’m supposed to be anymore. By sitting here and being unproductive, I contribute nothing to this world but create more chaos and now.. They want to take the last place on earth that I can lay my head in at the end of the day.. And I can’t complain about it because it’s my fault.. I’m literally brewing in a cycle of anger, self loathing and crap ton of guilt!”

Rhett tries to reach over to hold Link’s hand: “It’s ok, Link.”

Link slaps his hand away: “Don’t tell me it’s ok when it’s clearly not! I’m not that stupid, Rhett.”

Link nervously rubs his forehead and turns to stare once again at the door: “I don’t want to be here..”

Rhett whispers: “Where do you want to be?”

A few tears fall down Link’s cheeks as he looks wistfully at the door: “I want to be under the sun. I want to feel the air in my hair and nod to random strangers as I walk around to clear my head.”

Link closes his eyes and smiles sadly: “I want to play outside with my kids. I want to walk jade and go on date nights with my wife. I want to go on stupid adventures with you and share it with the world. I want to go grocery shopping and burn the house trying to make our crew’s favorite meals.. I miss being free and doing things without fear of being watched and judged.”

Rhett felt deep sadness as he heard Link ask for the stupidest things any human should be able to do: “What’s stopping you?”

Link opens his eyes to stare back at the door: “There are 40+ agents spread out around this property who I have to drag around everywhere I go. There are 200+ neighbors living within looking distance from this house who can’t live their normal lives because of the countless paparazzi scattered around this area. I can’t predict what Michael, who is constantly watching me, will do if I sneeze wrong. Not to mention the nurse who gave up his precious time with his family to stay here and get me back on my feet, or you, who’ve been working non stop to cover for me or the kids who need so many things that are still on the back burner.. My brain will find a million reasons not to step out of that door even though the only one who can stop me is me. I’ve been selfish enough.. I have no right to ask for more.”

Rhett: “It’s just a walk outside, Link. You’re making a big deal out of it.”

Link: “Am I? Am I really making a big deal out of it?”

Rhett: “Yes!”

Link: “I walk out that door, five or more agents have to follow me, I will be paranoid about paparazzi at every corner, neighbors will look at me funny because I’m the jackass who’s making their lives miserable, I can’t take the kids with me because I don’t want to expose them to the media backlash and the worst part is.. The more I think about it, the more I get frustrated! I AM NO ONE! I have not invented anything or discovered something new, I have no power or money, I AM NOT IMPORTANT! I’m a mediocre entertainer at best who’s contribution to society is NOTHING SUBSTANTIAL!”

Link covers his mouth with a shaky hand and looks guilty at Rhett: “The FBI is wasting their time here. The media could do better than talk about a sick middle aged Youtuber who doesn’t deserve this type of attention.”

Link shakes his head: “I can’t tell you these things, Rhett, because you and I are the same. When I belittle myself, I feel like I’m dragging you with me. You deserve better than to hear this.”

Rhett’s mouth was hanging open. He was literally speechless at the lack of self-worth coming from his friend.

Link stared at him then whispers: “Say something..”

Rhett shakes his head: “I don’t know where to start..”

Link sighs loudly then looks at Stevie. The blond woman was speechless as well.

Link turns to look at the stack of papers sitting in front of Rhett: “How about you show me the photos you brought?”

Rhett looks down at them, a little out of sorts with the amount of emotions dumped on him from Link: “Um.. I don’t know if this can cover the world of hurt you just unleashed on me, Link. I dunno if I want to punch you right now or hug you.” 

Link looks down in shame: “I’m sorry.”

Rhett glares at his friend: “Don’t apologize for speaking your truth!”

Link: “I don’t know what else to say..”

Rhett takes a deep breath then turns to look at Stevie and Chase. They stared at each other for a few seconds like they were having a mental debate. Chase took the bold step first and removed the camera from the stand and nodded at Rhett. They were all in agreement.

Rhett slowly puts the photos, the lap desk and his headphones away. Stevie steps up to Link and does the same. Link puts his hands up, a little bit worried about their drastic response: “What? Did I say something wrong? We’re done?”

Rhett sits up and opens the closet to take out a thick fluffy robe and throws it at the man still in bed: “Put this on, Neal.”

Link was confused: “Why?”

Stevie doesn’t wait for him to respond and manhandles it on him.

She tugs Link’s arm until he stands up, swaying a little at the sudden change in altitude but she grabs his arm and pushes him towards Rhett. The bigger man wraps his arm around Link’s shoulder and opens the door, dragging Link with him. 

Link tries to resist but he’s not strong enough to stop his friend: “What are you doing?”

Chase follows with the camera as Stevie holds the mic pole behind them. 

Rhett: “Just shut up and let me do what I have to do.”

Dax, who was standing at the front door, turns to stare passively at Rhett as he drags Link towards him: “Gentlemen, where are you going?”

Rhett: “I’m taking him outside.. Follow us or don’t. I don’t give a crap.”

Link grabs the arm wrapped around his shoulders: “Rhett! STOP!”

Rhett did not respond and dragged the sick man, who’s still in baggy sweats and a fluffy robe, past Dax, who side stepped out of the way, and out the door. 

Agents moved fast behind them, securing the immediate area around the front yard and making sure that no one was around to bother them.

Rhett gently pushes Link under the sun and watches as Link turns to look at him with wide eyes: “If you have a million reason not to ask for help, then I will give you one to never doubt my loyalty to you. I, Rhett McLaughlin, swear to everything that is holy to me, that as long as I am alive, I will listen to you.. I will hear your words even if you think it’s stupid or unfair.”

Link looks down at his bare feet that are standing on the wet grass and then looks up, closing his eyes when he feels the sun warming his skin for the first time in a while.

Rhett: “I know that I have inadvertently contributed to the state you’re in right now but I’m man enough to admit it when I’m wrong.. So listen closely.”

He steps into Link’s space to get his full attention and gently grabs Link’s shoulders: “I appreciate everything you do for me, our children and our business. I need you to understand that people are fixating on you not just because Eponym shined the spot light on you, but because you are an amazing human being. The crew, the Mythical Beasts and the whole world are cheering for you, Neal. I love you and I never want you to reach a point where you think you don’t even deserve to be who you are and do what makes you happy. I will fight for your freedom if you won’t and unlike everyone else, I don’t need you to sensor your feelings because I won’t. Deal?”

Link stares into Rhett’s eyes then whispers: “Every time I give you an out, you keep borrowing more trouble.”

Rhett smirks: “I’m no quitter.”

Link: “You moved into my house, now you’re making love declarations in my front yard..”

Rhett laughs: “What can I say.. I’m a clingy bastard who would do anything for his best friend.”

Link smiles at him: “Ok.. Deal.”

Rhett lets go of Link’s shoulder to shake hands: “Till death do us apart?”

Link rolls his eyes: “We’re not getting married, Rhett. My tolerance has limitations.”

Rhett pulls Link into a forceful hug: “But honey, I have needs.”

Link pushes the taller man away: “I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!”

Rhett laughs at his friend as Link closes his eyes to enjoy the few minutes of fresh air.

Rhett knew deep within that this small act of rebellion will not be enough to fix his broken friend. He vowed as he watched Link move his feet on the wet ground with a wide smile on his face to try harder to gain their freedom back. 

.


	26. Chapter 26

.

Link missed this feeling..

That calm moment when the warm sun hits your face while the wet grass underneath cools you down. 

He was laying on the ground, in his front yard, with his eyes closed as he heard Rhett and Stevie join him on either side. He truly wanted to do this for a while now.. He missed this feeling..

Rhett turns his head to look at his friend: “Do you feel better now?”

Link nods, eyes still closed as a gentle smile graces his face: “I missed the sun, the air and the smell of a fresh cut grass..”

Stevie turns to stare at Link too: “I haven’t done this in a long time. I missed laying outside too.”

Link opens his eyes to smile at her: “You start missing things when you convince yourself that you can’t do them anymore.”

Rhett: “I didn’t expect this odd turn of events.. But how about we finish our Ear Biscuits out here?”

Link: “I would like that..”

Stevie went inside to get the stack of images they left behind and hands it to Rhett who leans his head on his hand while facing his friend: “We debated over how we’re going to reveal these to you while shotgun planning this podcast but I think Chase did a good job in summing up the focal points of our new found popularity. I will start with our social media: we have broken the record of the most followed on twitter and instagram. As you know, we also hold the record of most subscribers on YouTube and our OCD song is now the most viewed video in that platform’s history.”

Link nods his head, assuming as much from what his kids have been talking about in the past few months.

Rhett takes out a photo and shows it to Link: “Your Oatmeal dance, which Eponym leaked, became the new hot dance that everyone is doing on Tik Tok.”

Link laughs: “I have so many weird dances on instagram, why fixate on this one?”

Rhett shrugs: “I don’t know..”

Stavie lays back down on Link’s other side after securing the mic pole and turns to look at him: “Probably because it’s genuine. You didn’t know someone was recording you which made it look more cute..”

Link turns to glare at her: “I resent being called cute!”

She laughs at him: “Then buckle up, because we’re about to shower you with how much the world thinks you’re cute..”

After a few minutes of showing Link images, articles, gossip pieces and songs written about him, the sick man found himself speechless.

Rhett smirks at him: “It’s like the world just discovered you, even though we've been talking everyday, nonstop, for the past 6 years..”

Link whispers: “It baffles me why anyone would find me that amusing after the crap we pulled on GMM.”

Stevie reaches over and fixes his robe when she notices the sick man shivering a little: “Any publicity is good publicity, right?”

Rhett: “We never imagined we would be this famous before.. I mean.. Drake name dropped you in a no.1 hit song, man! That’s gotta be a dream come true!”

Link rubs his face then sits up to look down at his tall friend: “To what end? How is that a dream come true when I don’t feel like I earned it.”

Rhett sits up too: “Does it matter how we got it? We’ve been creating clean content for many years, we paid our dues!”

Link laughs a little: “We paid for nothing, Rhett. Michael set this stage for us. We’re only puppets in his show.”

Rhett: “We can’t keep living our lives fearing that man..”

Link: “I’m not afraid of him..”

Rhett: “Then what is it?”

Link purses his lip, looking around his front yard for a few seconds as he tries to gather his thoughts. He turns to look at his friend: “You said I can talk to our listeners at the end of this podcast. Can I do it now?”

Rhett motions with his hand towards the camera Chase was still holding: “By all means..”

Link swallows hard, then takes a deep breath before he says: “I know that everyone sometimes struggles in life. I have, many times before, but this time it feels different. I’ve willingly shared my innermost thoughts with you all not because I need any kind of response from you but..”

He turns to look at his friend: “.. in the course of making many Ear Biscuits over the years, Rhett and I developed a habit of vocalizing our thoughts freely when we talk directly to our beasts. I trust him and he told me that if the world won’t let us have secrets, then we won’t. So, here I am.. Sharing with you my issues of low-self esteem, anger and guilt.”

He takes another deep breath before he continues: “I respect you all and value everything you have done to ease the struggle of transitioning into this odd chapter in our lives. Michael knows how I feel about him. I was never shy about my feelings before and after this emotional conversation with Rhett, I don’t want to hide any of it anymore. You may stalk me, tease me or make fun of me as long as you know that the target you are aiming at is a human being.. a father.. a friend and a widow. I may be broken but I am not defeated.” 

A gentle smile graces Link’s face as he says: “One of the things that’s keeping me going is the idea of going back to the studio and making more episodes for you guys. It makes me happy and I can’t wait for things to settle down so I can once again be reunited with our crew and our Mythical Beasts. I am grateful for you all and I hope you know how much I appreciate the time and effort you’re investing in me.”

He turns to look at his friends before he smiles: “I recommend that you all just take a moment to go outside and lay under the sun for a few minutes.”

Rhett: “It’s more enjoyable than I thought it would be.”

Stevie points at the camera: “#EarBiscuits! Rhett and Link will talk to you, hopefully next week, about..”

She turns to look at Rhett and he shrugs: “Whatever weird thing Link wants to do but think he shouldn’t..”

Link smiles widely at the camera before he says: “I wanna go out and get ice cream!”

They all laughed at Link’s genuinely innocent happy face as Chase turned off the camera and joined them on the wet lawn.

Dax watched them for a while. He knew if Gabby was here, she would have a better way of handling this situation than him. He prays to God that he can keep the small man safe long enough for his boss to return.

. 

Rhett expected Link to fight him over releasing the podcast but his friend shocked him by not resisting at all. It seems to have helped Link more than he cares to admit. After careful contemplation, Link realized that the moment Rhett pulled him outside and made his deal with him was the moment he felt more at peace. 

He needed to hear those words from his best friend and he’s glad that Rhett did it without him asking.

That podcast broke the internet.

They had to upload it multiple times because people kept crashing the host apps and websites.

Everyone had so much to say and this time around, Link was in the loop, while Michael was nowhere to be seen.

At the back of Link’s mind, he couldn’t help but wonder if Eponym’s silence is related to Gabby’s disappearance. They both vanished at the same time and he didn’t want to impose by asking about them.

He had so much on his plate already.

They finally signed the contract with JC, making him the temporary CEO of Rhett&Link Co. which includes the Mythical Company and Smosh. The man was more than competent to handle the task. He went ahead with the proposed plan after the duo sat with him for hours, making minor adjustments to his agenda.

Rhett now had enough time to dedicate himself to finding a way to keep the house. At every turn, something seems to block him and Greg’s wife. They couldn’t figure out who or why. 

Rhett sat in Link’s office, which he shares now with his friend, as he looked over the last denied appeal trying to figure out another way to at least extend their stay. They have 10 days left and the fact that Link hasn’t asked him about his progress means that the sick man must have blind faith in his promise.

Rhett sighs loudly.

He really doesn’t want to fail his friend again.

He still can’t touch Link without freaking out internally about leaving marks on the man like he did while he was grieving. 

His phone rings and he picks it up: “Hello.”

JC: “Good mythical morning!”

Rhett groans: “Why are you so cheerful?”

JC chuckles: “Why are you grumpy?”

Rhett: “It’s my natural state nowadays. Did you need something?”

JC: “Nope. Just wanted to see if you need anything for today. I can send some of the crew to help out if you have any plans.”

Rhett was confused: “Wah?”

JC: “What are your plans for Link’s birthday?”

Rhett froze for a second.

He pulled his phone away from his ear to look at the calendar and double check the date.

It was the 1st of June..

He forgot his best friend’s 39th birthday..

.


	27. Chapter 27

.

Rhett enters Link’s room and finds the sick man sitting in bed. Shepherd threw up yesterday after school and has been running a fever ever since. He clung to Link like glue and it baffled both men with his choice for comfort. 

Link did not question it.

He actually seems to enjoy the company.

The boy was wrapped in a blanket, sitting on Link’s lap with his head tucked under the sick man’s neck. He was passed out from the medicine Greg gave him for the fever but the death grip he had on Link’s hoodie made it hard to move him. 

Rhett enters with his phone up, recording this moment of time for the world to see.

His best friend was getting his first treatment after recovering some weight while sitting in bed, working on something and holding Rhett’s sick child.

Rhett steps closer when Link looks up with curious eyes. Rhett has been filming clips of Link ever since the podcast to appease their audience. Link doesn’t seem to mind so he decided to film this moment too.

Rhett: “Whatchu doin?”

Link blink innocently at him: “Lando has a science fair in two weeks and he wants to participate in the costume contest.” 

Link ruffles through the papers scattered on his bed: “It has to represent a scientist or a science related element and it has to be home-made.”

Rhett: “You know how to sew?”

Link laughs awkwardly: “Heck no! I was hoping to finish the design today so Lily can help me figure out how to sew it.”

Rhett gets a closer shot of his friend who looked tired, with bags under his eyes: “Why are the breathing tubes back? I thought you were feeling better.”

Link sighs: “Greg said it was a precaution since I’m barely fit to resume my treatment.”

The viewers can see Rhett’s giant hand as he points at the burrito of blankets and blond hair on top of his friend: “In case anyone was wondering, that thing is my youngest offspring who seems to forget who contributed to his gene-pool.”

He pokes the sleeping child and Shepherd makes an annoyed sound, moving away from him.

Link slaps Rhett’s hand away like a mama bear: “Stop teasing him! He still has a fever.”

Link leans back to look at the boy’s face. He gently sweeps his sweaty hair back and places a small kiss on his forehead. The boy lets out a content sigh, wiggle closer to Link and settles back to sleep.

Rhett captures the small genuine smile that graces Link’s face as he lovingly stares at the boy in his arms. 

Rhett: “I can take him if he’s too heavy.”

Link shakes his head, still smiling and moves the blanket to the side to show the boy’s death grip: “I don’t think we have a choice.”

Rhett huffs a laugh before he aims the camera at the pile of paper: “Show us what you got so far?”

Link pulls up two pieces of paper with scribbles on them: “This one is a Nikola Tesla costume. It’s a rough sketch but I think it will look awesome. And this one is like the solar system with the sun in the middle and the planets all around it..” He stops explaining when he hears Rhett exploding in laughter.

Link frowns: “What? I spent hours on these! Why are you laughing?”

Rhett points at them: “This is clearly Hitler and that one looks like a microscopic drawing of your herpes!”

Link throws his pen at Rhett: “You’re so mean! You think you can do better?”

Rhett turns the phone to look cockily at the camera: “Oh, I know I can do much better.”

Link bites his lips in frustration: “Are you recording this or is this live?”

Rhett smirks when he turns the camera back at him: “Instagram live.”

Link puts his leg up to support the sagging child in his arms then turns to glare at Rhett: “Are the people watching saying that my Tesla looks like Hitler too?”

Rhett looks down to read some of the comments: “Definitely..”

Link sighs loudly and hangs his head down: “Well.. that’s two hours down the drain..”

Rhett snickers: “Cheer up buddy! I got you a gift.”

Link looks up at his friend: “What?”

Rhett reaches into his pocket and takes out a packet of three Reece’s Peanut Butter Cups and hands it to Link: “Happy birthday, Link!”

The smaller man turns it over to look at it then looks up in surprise: “What day is it?”

Rhett laughs: “You forgot your birthday?”

Link glares at him then puts up the candy: “Clearly, I’m not the only one.”

Rhett: “Hey! I got you something!”

Link laughs: “This is mine! It's still cold cuz you stole it from the fridge downstairs!”

Rhett: “No, I didn’t!”

Link turns the chocolate cups to show the camera that it has his name on it: “You forgot that I write my name on my stuff?”

Rhett curses under his breath then backtracks: “.. it’s not just that. I made a plan to distract Greg so you can eat it.”

Link looks cautiously at the open door: “Really?”

Rhett turns the camera to look at the open door. He forgot to close it.

They hear someone shout from downstairs: “HE BRIBED ME WITH BEER!”

When he turns the camera back at Link, he finds this friend looking at him with wide eyes and a stuffed mouth. Rhett could barely contain his laughter: “What did you do?”

Link barely babbles out: “I panicked.”

Rhett laughs hard as Link struggles to swallow the three cups he stuffed in his mouth: “Such a classic Link move..”

Link glares at him: “You suck! You know that demon has bat ears! The least you can do is close the door if you already bribed him!”

They hear Greg scream: “I HEARD THAT!”

Both Rhett and Link groan. Living with Greg for the past week was weirdly entertaining and insufferable. 

Rhett zooms the camera at his friend and says: “So.. Link.. what do you want for your birthday?”

Link frowns then scratches the annoying breathing tubes under his nose: “I dunno. I honestly forgot about it.”

Rhett: “Well, the Beasts wanna know what their angel is wishing for.”

Link sighs: “I don’t like being called an ‘angle’. Can that be my wish? For people to stop calling me that?”

Rhett smirks: “Nah. They can call you whatever they want. Pick something else..”

Link looks around, trying to come up with something to say: “Umm..”

Rhett huffs: “It can't be that hard!”

Link glares at him: “Don’t rush me! I’m working on it!”

Rhett starts to zoom in on Link until the only thing people can see are his glasses frame and his blue eyes. Link pouts: “I have a wish but I don’t know if I should say it..”

Rhett: “What is it?”

Link: “I want to stay in this house.”

Rhett: “I’m working on that..”

Link smiles sadly at him: “I know.. But it’s the only thing I want at the moment.”

He looks down at the boy sleeping in his arms: “I have people who need and love me unconditionally. I have good friends and a wonderful family. I have an amazing job and people who support me. I have faith that my illness will be cured.. The only thing that I need is a stable place to come home to at the end of the day. I don’t want to live here knowing that my presence is causing so much trouble to those around us and living in constant fear of being kicked out at any moment.”

Link looks sadly at the camera: “It’s not a nice feeling when you’re stuck between wanting to be selfish and being considerate at the same time.”

Rhett: “But we’re not the ones causing the issue here.”

Link: “It doesn’t matter. When I move out, it goes away.”

Rhett sighs: “We will find a way to reach a middle ground that pleases everyone.”

Link: “Then why does it feel like the damage is already done. Even if we end up staying, the animosity this issue has created will not let us coexist with my neighbors in peace.”

Rhett: “I think you’re overthinking it.”

Link laughs awkwardly: “Maybe. It’s either overthinking this or making Tesla costumes for my son that look like Hitler.”

Rhett huffs a laugh: “The viewers are suggesting stuff for the costume by the way.”

Link looks up hopefully: “Seriously? Gimmy!”

He snatches the phone to look at the comments while pointing the camera at Rhett: “These ideas are not bad. Since you said you can do a “definitely better” job than I did, then it’s a good start for you.”

Rhett sighs: “I dug this hole for myself, didn’t I?”

Link zooms in on his face like his friend did a few minutes ago: “Yup!”

.


	28. Chapter 28

.

Link fell asleep a few minutes after finishing the live stream while cuddling with the sick boy in his arms. He woke up a few hours later a little bit disoriented and confused. The medicine he takes for his chronic illness does that to him sometimes so he just stretched his arms and waited for things to clear up. 

First this he saw when his vision returned to normal were big bright sunflowers placed right next to his bed. The bright yellow colors reflected the sun rays coming from his bedroom window and it made him feel so happy. He reached over to gently touch it and couldn’t help but smile. Someone remembered his birthday but the flowers did not come with a card. He has to figure out who placed them here.

He looks down to check on Shepherd and finds the bed empty. His comforter blanket was still there so the boy must have felt better and went downstairs or back to his room. 

Link sits up and grabs his phone to check his notifications but finds himself staring at the black screen instead. He whispers in a low voice: “Micheal, are you mad at me?”

He didn’t understand why, but the thought of not hearing from his stalker for a few weeks was making him sad and worried. A small voice at the back of his head keep nagging that maybe Eponym figured out how stupid his obsession with him was and finally decided to move on. Maybe the stalker lost interest in him after he saw how flawed and broken he was.

More and more dark thoughts started to seep into Link’s head as he continues to stare at the blank screen that hasn't responded in weeks. He whispers sadly: “I’m sorry.” before he puts his phone down and looks around to make sure that the breathing tubes and the medicine line were disconnected. He slowly made his way downstairs, a little concerned that the house was eerily quiet. It’s almost dawn, the kids should be back from school and the house should be filled with noises. Even the agents covering every inch of the house seemed to have vanished.

  
  


He slowly enters the living room and stops in his tracks when he sees who’s sitting there: “Gabby! You’re back!”

The head agent looked like she was in a serious conversation with Dax but smiled the moment she saw Link walk in: “Link! You look much better!”

Link shyly looks down at his ruffled sweatpants and oversized hoodie and laughs awkwardly: “That’s a creative way of saying ‘a hot mess’.”

Gabby walks up to him, giving the sick man a tight hug. She whispers to him: “I missed you guys.” Link pats her back as he smiles: “We missed you more.”

She steps back and points towards the kitchen bar: “Greg told us to tell you that you have to drink the herbal tea he left by the sink in the kitchen when you wake up.”

Link groans. He hated that awful bitter crap water.

He walks towards the sink to prepare the tea as Gabby follows. He looks around while he waits for the water to boil: “Where is everyone?”

Dax joins them: “Rhett took the kids to the crafts store to buy stuff for Lando’s costume.”

Link: “Oh. Ok. Did he take Shepherd with him?”

Dax: “The little man was feeling better and didn’t want to be left behind.”

Link nods then notices the return of the solemn look on Gabby’s face.

He didn’t know if he should ask her what’s wrong or not but he hated the awkward silence so he did the most ‘Link’ thing he could do and said the first thing that came to mind: “Want some of my bitter crap water?”

Gabby and Dax looked at Link like he suddenly grew a second head. It took him a few seconds to realize what he just said sounded weird so he puts his hands up defensively: “I meant the tea.. This herbal tea!”

He points at the mug he was preparing and the agents let out a short laugh: “You call tea ‘bitter crap water’?'' 

Link fidgets with his long sleeves shyly: “No. This one just tastes bad but it’s good for you.. according to Greg. For all I know it might be just crap water and he’s messing with me because I’m not good at figuring out pranks or whatever..”

Gabby stops his rambling: “We will drink normal not-crap tea. Let’s go sit down. Dax will bring it when it’s done. I have something I need to talk to you about.”

She leads the way to the living room sofa and sits next to Link, putting one of her legs up to tilt her body to face him. Her casual demeanor made Link happy and nervous at the same time. She wrung her hands like she’s trying to find the words to start the conversation but Link couldn’t handle the silence: “Where did all the other agents go?”

Gabby sighs loudly and seems to have decided to rip the bandaid off swiftly: “We were able to trace the phone hack Eponym made to Greg’s phone a few weeks back. My team and I went on a wild goose chase trying to pin him down until we found his whereabouts near Washington DC. Unfortunately, he wasn’t there. The place was deserted but we were able to confirm that he was actually present in that location at some point in the past few months.”

Link purses his lips. He knew for a fact that Micheal is here in California and definitely not on the other side of the country. He never told the FBI about the hospital visit or the fact that he saw Eponym’s face.. parts of it anyways. 

What baffled him the most is that when he thought about it, he couldn't figure out why he didn’t want to share that information with them. 

Gabby continued the conversation as Dax brought in the tea and sat behind her: “I was recalled by the Pentagon a week ago for a debrief over the Eponym case. Needless to say, my superiors were not pleasant with the lack of progress in the case and have decided to assign it to another agent.”

Link sat up in surprise “What? NO!”

He instinctively reached out and grabbed her hand in worry. A few seconds later he yanked his hand back shyly and whispered: “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to grab you like that. I just don’t want you to leave. You’re doing your best and your superiors should appreciate you like we do!”

Gabby found herself smiling uncontrollably at the adorable man before her. His genuine response was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her. She slowly reaches over and grabs his wrist to reassure him that she’s fine with his previous reaction: “I refused to be reassigned. That’s why the conversation went back and forth without them budging so I submitted my resignation.”

Link’s eyes widened and he once again found himself grabbing the hand holding his wrist: “WHAT? Are you freakin serious?”

Grabby laughs awkwardly: “Yeah.. I can’t let it go. I’ve been chasing this bastard for two years now. If the FBI wants to go another route with their investigation then so be it. I will not back down.”

Link lets go of her and leans back, pulling his hair, staring at her and visibly paling at her bold choice. He whispers in disbelief: “You quit your job so you can find Eponym?”

Gabby had so much time to think over her life choices in the past few weeks. She grew up in foster care after her mother abandoned her while she was 9 months old. She never got adopted and watching the people around her resort to drugs and violence, she decided to study harder and joined the military after highschool. She served for 12 years then joined the FBI and rose up the ranks faster than anyone else imagined. She thought that she was living the dream until she was assigned this case. 

She saw what a true family looks like.

Gabby normally handles cases that require protection detail. It was her team specialty in the military and the FBI assigned her cases based on her skill set. She loved her job but it never truly created any type of stability in her life. She’s a 35 years old workaholic who still lives in the FBI housing. She never knew what she was missing until she met Link.

There was something about this man that seems to create a clear image of what she’s been missing all her life. He made her feel like she was part of his family. She never felt this comfortable with anyone.. not even with her brothers and sisters in the military. 

She smiles gently as the worry in Link’s eyes intensified. At that moment, she knew exactly what she wanted to do. She truly wants to protect this man and keep him safe. Being here with Link and his odd family made her feel happy. She is willing to sacrifice her job, her future for this man and nothing about this decision made any sense to her.. but she knew in her heart that it was the right thing to do.

Gabby leans over and says: “I quit my job because I promised you the moment we met that I am here to help, not to add to your problems. I may be less powerful without the FBI’s resources but I’m stronger than most and I will take Eponym down as long as he’s tormenting you.”

Link looks even more concerned now: “Gabby, I know you made that promise to calm me down at the time. I won’t hold it against you. Please don’t throw your future out the window for me. I know you can do much better with your amazing skills. Don’t do this.. Please.”

Gabby huffs a laugh then reaches over to hold both of Link’s shaky hands in hers. They were so soft and more delicate than hers. She stares at them for a few seconds, rubbing her thumbs over his knuckles and warming his cold skin with her calloused hands. A part of her never wanted to let go and she couldn’t understand what that meant. All she knew was.. She wanted to protect this good man and she’s done fighting her instincts.

She looks up and deep into Link’s confused eyes: “I made my choice. My last request was to stay assigned here during my last two weeks before I part ways with the FBI.”

Link stares at her for a few minutes as she continues to hold his hands. Nothing Gabby said made sense to him.. so he decided to double back: “The FBI doesn't want to protect us anymore?”

Dax: “They will keep a few agents behind to cover the premises until you sort out the house situation. Our latest order is to wait for the new head agent to take over and see what he or she is planning to do regarding this case.”

Link felt dread wash over him. The FBI have failed to catch his stalker but they were the only defence he had against the paparazzi surrounding his house. The only thing keeping him from truly freaking out is the fact that JC predicted this and has already started hiring people including a security team for his family.

Link watches Gabby as she smiles while staring at their connected hands. He doesn't know why, but something about the way she was gently rubbing her thumbs over his hands made him feel attached to her. He has never met someone so in control at all times but willing to show sides of their vulnerability with someone like him. He whispers to her: “Come work for me.”

Gabby looks up in surprise: “What?”

Link swallows hard, hoping that she doesn't reject him: “JC wants to hire a security team to handle protection for Rhett & I, our company security and other stuff. I don’t want to put the safety of my kids in some stranger’s hands even if they’re stronger than the hulk. I hate to admit it but I’m having deep trust issues these days but I trust you..”

He looks desperately at her while tightening his hold on the hands holding his: “I know it’s not as fancy as the FBI or the military and you’re probably over qualified for this but.. Maybe you can work here until you find something better and I know that you will have to move since you lived in the FBI housing and we have empty rooms here.. until you find a new place.. Or you can stay as long as you want.. I mean Lily needs an amazing role model like you and we would be happy to have you here..”

Gabby busts out laughing at the tidal wave of nerves coming out of Link’s mouth. She covers his mouth to stop him and says: “Ok.”

Link blinks nervously at her and she sighs happily before she removes her hand and says more calmly: “Thank you, Link. I would like to stay and keep you safe.”

Link smiles at her: “Really?”

She nods: “Yeah.”

Link leans over her to look at Dax: “The offer extends to you too, big guy.”

Dax smiles: “My Meemaw lives 10 minutes from here. She would be happy if I moved closer.”

Gabby and Link both turned to look at the giant man before bursting out in laughter.

Dax frowns at them: “What?”

Gabby holds her side as she tries to contain her laughter: “You said ‘Meemaw’.”

Dax: “That means grandma!”

Link gasps trying to stop laughing: “We know. But it sounds so funny coming from a tough guy like you.”

Dax sulks a little: “Is this how it’s going to be? Y’all gonna gang up on me?”

Link wipes the tears of laughter from his face then reaches to shake both Gabby’s and Dax’s hand: “Welcome to the family.”

They both smiled happily at him. It was the best ‘spare of the moment’ decision they have ever done so far. 

The moment was interrupted when they heard a ruckus outside, followed by a loud bang as the door burst open and a sea of kids swarmed the house carrying a crap load of bags. Shepherd and Lando dropped their bags at the door and ran to hug Link who stood up to meet them halfway. They both started talking over each other about the craft store while Link stealthy put his hand on Shepherd's forehead to check his temperature. The boy seems fine and Link sighs as his worry finally eases since he woke up to an empty bed. He was truly adjusting to his sub-mom role quite nicely. 

Lily made her father a birthday cake and the kids shared their handmade birthday cards with Link. Rhett lucked out when he found that the craft store they went to had an open workshop for kids and they were able to make cards for Link. Apparently the only one who didn’t forget about Link’s birthday in their house was Lily. 

After enjoying a good few hours playing board games and laughing together, the kids were sent to their rooms to do homework as Link sat with his partner to discuss what happened while he was away.

Rhett: “The FBI sucks!”

Link nods: “I know..”

Rhett: “You did good hiring Gabby and Dax. They’re good people.”

Link: “Yeah..”

Rhett was about to say something else but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Dax peeks into the room and says: “There is a lawyer lady outside requesting to meet you both. She said that it was urgent.”

He moves closer and hands Rhett a business card. Rhett reads her name then frowns before handing it to Link. He tells Dax: “We don’t know her. What does she want?”

Dax: “She said it’s something pertaining to this house.”

Both Rhett and Link sat up in alarm.

Dax gave the agents outside permission to let her in and a few minutes later an Asian woman in a fitted black expensive suit walks in, flanked by two assistants in similar clothing. Her eyes laser focused on Link the moment she saw him and she walked up to them holding her hand up and showing zero emotions on her face: “Mr. Charles Lincoln Neal, my name is Kim Minji. I am the owner and head lawyer in Minji Law and Associates Firm in California. I am here to discuss the eviction notice and your ownership of this house.”

Rhett and Link shake her hand and Link motions towards the study: “Let’s talk in the office.”

When she walks in front of them, both men share a look as a shiver passes through their bodies. She scares the crap out of both of them.

Rhett asks her to sit on the sofa that he brought with him when he sold his house. The assistants stood on both her sides while Rhett and Link sat stiffly in front of Minji. 

She looks at Link and says: “Mr. Neal, I’m not a big fan of small talk so I will cut to the chase. Our client gave us a list of tasks which involves you. I am not at liberty to say who it was but I have this letter addressed to you.”

She hands the confused man the sealed envelope and Link opens it while Rhett leans over his shoulder as they both read it in silence:

“

_ Dear Link, _

_ I hope you are doing well. _

_ I haven’t written a letter in a long time but I hope this one finds you well. _

_ I lost my wife and two daughters 10 years ago in an accident involving a drunk driver. She left me and my son and the world around us fell apart. _

_ I was lost and my purpose in life started to fizzle the more I wallowed in grief. _

_ I lost my home, my job and I almost lost custody of my son. We lived on crumbs and barely survived until someone handed me a blessing. Within a day, I had a brand new house, a car, a job and enough money to rebuild my life. Until this day, I don’t know who that person was or why they gave me this second chance.  _

_ I got lost in my own world and I found my passion in life. _

_ This blessing grew with me and now I have more money than I care to admit. _

_ I have been so busy with my new family and my work to the point where I forgot the pain and suffering of my previous life.. until I saw the look in your eyes during the last podcast you filmed with your friend. _

_ I know that look very well. _

_ It’s the desperation of a man barely holding it together for the ones he loves even though it feels like the world around him is fading away.. piece by piece.. _

_ I know that look very well because I saw it in my reflection.. 10 years ago. _

_ I saw the pain of my past in your eyes and I felt my wounds reopen all over again. _

_ I am truly sorry for your loss and I hope you let me pay my dues forward by giving you what a kind soul gave me once. A second chance. _

_ Thank you for being an amazing human being and allowing me to finally pay back my debt. _

_ I truly hope you find your peace, Link. _

”

Rhett was the first to speak up: “What does that mean?”

Link looked up at the stoic lawyer as the assistant swiftly started taking out folders and meticulously placing them on the table between them.

Minji: “My client has bought 34 houses including this house from the original owner of the land and bestowed them all to you, Mr. Neal.”

Link frowns: “What?”

Minji: “This house, and 33 other houses around it now belong to you.”

Link’s eyes widen as his mouth hangs open.

Rhett sits at the edge of his seat: “Come again?”

Minji doesn’t seem fazed by the fact that she’s repeating herself: “Mr. Neal now owns this house and 33 surrounding properties.”

Rhett: “.. so the eviction notice?”

Minji puts her hand up and one of the assistants puts a paper in her open palm before she hands it to Rhett: “This is a signed copy for the dismissal of that request. The original home owners sold their properties to my client, rendering this claim obsolete.”

Link was in shock: “I don’t understand..”

Minji puts a pen and three sets of papers on top of the folders of house properties in front of the two men: “I am here today to finalize three things which require your signature. The first is the closure of the case Mr. Mclaughlen filed against the previous homeowners. The second is the agreement of ownership transfer of the 34 properties which include the one we’re in currently. The last is an agreement to hire our firm on retainer for the next five years.”

Silence covers the room as both men felt goosebumps cover their skins. Link leans and whispers to Rhett while still staring at the papers set before him: “Is this real?”

Rhett whispers back: “I’m not sure.”

Minji: “This is real, gentleman. You may ask me any questions if you need more clarification.”

Rhett: “We don’t have to pay for these houses?”

Minji: “No. My client paid for them and he is giving it to Mr. Neal with no attachment. The transfer of ownership contains an agreement from my client stating that the first party requires no political affiliation or monetary return for this transfer.”

Link: “Why?”

Minji: “To protect your interest.”

Link shakes his head: “No. I mean why give me all these houses?”

Minji: “It’s not my job to explain my clients reasons. All I know is that these gifts come with no attachment.”

Rhett: “Gifts?”

Minji points to the third contract on the table: “My firm handles one client on retainer at a time. My client has graciously agreed to terminate his contract with our firm so we can take you on for the next five years.”

Rhett huffs a laugh: “I don’t think we can afford you..”

Minji: “I know you cannot afford us, Mr. Mclaughlin. We are the highest paid firm in the world. My client already paid for my services to you for the next five years.” She points once again to the third contract: “This contract includes you both, your company and your immediate family members.”

Link rubs his head, as the reality of what is happening sets in: “So.. so if we sign the first two contracts, we don’t have to move out?”

Minji: “Correct.”

Rhett: “Do we have to sign them right now?”

Minji: “I will leave them here and come back tomorrow if you need time to look them over.”

Both men comically nod in unison so she stands and holds her hand out to shake theirs: “I will return tomorrow at the same time to collect them and go over the new agreement.”

She turns on her high heels and walks out, flacked by her assistant who never missed a beat.

Both men stared at the open door she just walked out of and Rhett whispers: “Is she even human?”

Link huffs a laugh: “I’m not sure..”

They both sat back down and stared at the papers still laid out in front of them.

After a few minutes of silence, Rhett says: “Where do we even start?”

Link: “Remember when you told me that we were way out of our league..”

Rhett: “Yeah.. Let me call JC.”

.


	29. Chapter 29

.

“You met Medusa?”

That was the first thing JC said when Rhett opened the door to welcome him in.

Rhett huffs a laugh: “Her name was Kim Minji.”

JC nods: “Yup! That’s Medusa.”

Rhett follows the man as he comfortably makes his way into the house and towards the kitchen: “You know her?”

JC, who brought a bottle of wine with him, started rummaging through the cabinets, looking for wine glasses like it’s his house: “Kinda. She’s very famous in the business world. I’ve heard and seen the aftermath of her trials. It’s brutal.”

Rhett sees him struggling and opens the cabinet that contains the glasses for him: “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

JC nods his thanks to Rhett before taking out three glasses and washing them: “If she’s on our side, then hell yeah it's a good thing!”

Rhett: “You called her Medusa..”

JC turns to wink at Rhett: “Where is the birthday boy?”

Rhett points to the study and they find the sick man leaning over the stack of papers left behind and squinting his eyes to try to figure out the gibberish written on the contract.

JC holds his hands up, one carrying an extensive wine while the other one holds three glasses: “Birthday time!”

Link responds without taking his eyes off of the paper in front of him: “Help us figure this out first.”

JC puts the stuff in his hand down then yanks the paper from Links hand and the slim man shouts in protest: “Hey!”

JC frowns at him: “Later.. Now we celebrate!”

Link stares at him as he moves the papers to the side and sets the glasses properly on the table: “You know I can’t drink, right?”

JC smirks at him as he opens the bottle and pours them all a drink: “I called GregGreg. He said you can have two glasses today.”

Rhett sits next to Link: “You called Greg?”

JC hands them the glasses: “Yeah! He’s a nice guy.”

Link frowns at him as he sniffs the glass handed to him: “You willingly call him ‘GregGreg’?”

JC sips his wine then smiles: “I think it’s cute.”

Rhett turns to look at Link: “It seems like your streak of attracting weirdos is still going.”

Link looks offended: “You picked this one!”

JC laughs as he leans back to look at the duo: “‘This one’ fits with y'all because we’re all weird.”

After drinking their wine and spending an hour with JC’s good company, Link was finally able to get the answers he wanted to hear. 

JC read the contracts and confirmed that they were legit and well written. He also agreed to work with the ‘She-devil’ as the official law firm that will handle the company business. Rhett stared at his sulking partner and sighed loudly: “What?”

Link: “I didn’t say anything!”

Rhett: “Your..” he gestures at Link from top to bottom, “.. is screaming disapproval.”

Link groans: “I don’t like it.”

JC: “Which part? The part where you get to keep your home or the part where our company gets full support from the most powerful law firm in the world?”

Link throws his hands in the air: “All of it!”

Rhett lets out a grunt before he whispers under his breath: “Now he complains..”

Link turns to glare at his friend: “Don’t whisper under your breath. I have the right to complain! That’s my name being signed on these papers, not just yours!”

Rhett was getting worked up too: “Everything is getting handed to you on a silver platter and you still find a way to bitch about it. For once, can’t you just accept it and be grateful?”

Link purses his lips, imagining himself wringing Rhett’s neck. JC intervenes before this turns into a fight: “What’s bothering you about these contracts? We can talk it out until you’re happy with them.”

Rhett turns to glare at JC: “Don’t coddle him! We already went through them more than twice. What’s there to complain about?”

Link slams his hand on the table, causing the two men in the room to flinch. He takes a deep breath to calm his anger then says in a slow calculated voice: “I’m not stupid, Rhett. I understood the contracts and their significance on our lives and our business. What I have an issue with is accepting something from someone I don’t know.”

He turns to look dead into his friend’s eyes: “We learned the hard way before that nothing in life comes for free or without consequences. Why is this any different? Just because a piece of paper says that it comes without any attachments doesn't mean it will not come around and bite us in the ass!”

Rhett leans back, wiping his hair out of his face before he says: “I’m more concerned about now. We need a secure home and the bill is paid for a five year contract for us and our company. It’s a sweet deal. Whatever crops up from this later, we can deal with it.”

Link stares at his friend for a few silent seconds before he whispers: “I don’t like it.”

Rhett stares back: “It’s not about preference at this point. It’s about survival. Do you want to move?”

Link: “No!”

Rhett: “Then sign the damn papers and let’s put this to bed. Don’t overthink it, Neal. If this random dude wants to help us then just accept it and let’s move on with our lives.”

He leans over and pats Link’s arm to diffuse the tension between them: “Consider it as your birthday wish coming true..”

Link sighs loudly, knowing that refusing to sign this based on a gut feeling is not a good enough reason. He feels like he’s standing on quicksand. The moment he makes a move, the world around him shifts dramatically and unpredictably causing him to struggle to find his balance before he sinks. 

JC interrupts his train of thoughts by saying: “I know that this is a sudden thing and maybe these decisions seem rash to you, but for better or worse, taking these deals will give us enough time to find more comfortable solutions for you, Link. I’m not saying this is the only way out.. It’s just a good choice.. For now..”

Link points at the papers in front of him: “The moment I sign these, I will own these houses. It’s not like I can return them. I don’t even know who’s giving them to me.”

JC: “You brought me here to hear my opinion. Sign the contracts. I promise you, anything related to the company will fall on my shoulders. As for the houses, you can always sell them or rent them out if you want to get rid of them.” 

Link sighs one last time, feeling like the two men before him are not listening to his issue in this matter. He truly couldn’t explain it but.. Something about this is off.

He looks at the transgender man sitting before him and he is reminded that he once thought that JC was a bad person. He turned out to be wrong so far. Maybe his instincts are not as well honed as he thought they were.

JC takes out his expensive pen from his pocket and hands it to Link: “Remember, we’re in this as a family. We sail together or sink together.”

That made Link finally smile. His family is growing and even if he feels like they’re not listening to him, come what may they will all have his back.

The sick man gave in and the duo signed the papers.

After JC left, promising to return tomorrow to meet Minji, Rhett followed Link up the stairs and towards their room. Link stopped just outside his room and turned to stare blankly at Rhett: “Go sleep in your own bed, Rhett.”

Rhett frowned: “What? Why? You’re mad at me because I disagreed with you?”

Link glared at him: “This is getting out of hand. I’m fine. There is no reason for a hetero grown ass man to sleep in another man’s bed.”

Rhett sulks a little: “But I got used to it..”

Link raises an eyebrow: “Get used to sleeping alone because I’m done coddling you too!”

Link walks into the room and slams the door on his friend’s face.

A small smile graces his face when he hears Rhett make a choking sound, flustered over getting kicked out of Link’s room. 

Just before Link went to bed, he found himself once again staring at the blank screen on his phone. Soon he will get his original phone from the FBI and he wasn’t as worried as he thought he would be. He whispers once again: “Micheal, are you there?”

The dead silence that greeted him did not bode well. Link felt so stupid worrying about a stalker who semi-ruined his life. Link: “Are you really mad? Did you finally figure out that I’m not worth stalking and moved on?”

This time he knew that Eponym would not respond. A part of him felt a little bit sad. He knew he had self-esteem issues and this is definitely not helping.

Link lays down in bed and places the phone on the pillow next to him, whispering in the dark: “I know you’re not listening anymore but in case you are.. I hope you are safe.”

Link closes his eyes, feeling drained after today’s hectic events: “It was my birthday today. I’m 38 now. For a moment there, I thought maybe you remembered and got me those sunflowers next to my bed but I guess with all the FBI around, how could you get in and place them there.. Maybe you don’t care.. I mean.. I forgot my own birthday. Why would anyone else remember it?”

Link lets out a hollow chuckle that turned into an expression filled with sadness: “I haven’t written a letter to my wife today. I guess this is the new stupid thing I’m doing.. talking to someone who’s not there rather than a dead person..”

Link pulls the blanket tighter towards his chest: “Since it’s my birthday and it seems like the powers to be are listening for once.. Before the day is over I’ll make one last wish. I truly hope you find what you’re looking for, Micheal. I want you to find happiness and peace, fall in love and one day have a big family that will fill your life with purpose that you won’t have to live vicariously through someone as inadequate as me. I know I’m not worth it and I’m glad you finally realized it before you invested more time on me.”

Link felt a shudder run through his body as he said his peace. He thought he would be relieved that Micheal finally moved on.. but all he’s feeling right now is loss.

.

Medusa returned the next day, somehow with a colder demeanor than the day before. JC shook her hand with a politician’s poker face in full swing: “Hello, Medusa.”

Kim Minji did not even flinch at his name-calling: “We finally meet, cowardly Lion.”

JC squeezes the hand still shaking hers: “Just because I refused to tango with you in the past doesn’t make me a coward.”

Minji: “Those who always live under the sun must fear the shadows.”

Rhett leans to whisper into Link’s ear as they watch the cold war between the two: “Wanna bet over who wins?”

Link elbows Rhett in the chest: “Ssh!”

JC: “I see your sharp tongue hasn’t dulled with your age.”

Minji: “I sharpen my tools daily, Jamie. Unlike you, I never took a knee and bowed out.”

JC: “I never left the game. I was watching.”

Minji lets go of the handshake, clearly done with this argument: “I just hope you can keep up with my firm once we handle your business. Unlike you, I leave no breadcrumbs behind.”

She turns to look at Rhett and Link who were huddled together on the side and straightened up when she aimed her cold gaze at them: “Mr. Neal, Mr. McLaughlen, did you sign the contracts?”

They both swallowed hard, more scared than they cared to admit.

The assistants stepped in and took the papers to make sure all is well. She looked over them after they were finished then nodded her approval.

She didn’t even bother sitting down before she turned to shake the duo’s hands: “Congratulations, gentleman. You are now officially the most untouchable celebrities in the world.” She steps closer to them, somehow making the room temperature drop a few degrees with her piercing gaze: “You get into an accident, you call me first. You break the law in any way, you call me first. Someone as much as breathes funny around you, you call me first. You are protected by terms of secrecy with me. My job is to keep you safe and out of jail for the next five years. Cooperate and I will protect you.”

She turns to stare at JC: “I expect your full cooperation in handing over all the documents pertaining to the Rhett & Link Company and its subsidiaries.”

JC nods, either unfazed by her cold demanding demeanor or he’s really good at hiding his fear.

She spares one last glance at them all then takes her leave.

Rhett and Link fell on the ground when she was finally out of sight. Rhett held his hand on his chest: “I almost had a heart attack!”

Link was rubbing his knees: “My legs are numb from fear! How are we supposed to call her when shit hits the fan if I’m more scared of her than the cops?”

JC sighs at their dramatic reaction: “She might be colder than Antarctica, but she’s one hell of a lawyer. Better have the devil on your side than an enemy, right?”

Link leans back on his hands to look up at JC: “I’m glad we hired you. You’re the one who has to deal with her on the daily, not us.”

JC shrugs: “I can dance with the devil if the music is right.”

Link’s phone pings an odd sound and he takes it out to see what it was about.

He felt his heart quicken when he read what was written on the black screen: _‘Happy birthday, Link. I hope you liked my gift?’_

Link swallows hard as his body starts to shiver. Micheal is back..

Rhett and JC were still talking and didn’t notice his reaction so he stood up slowly and made his way to the kitchen so he’s too far away for them to listen.

He whispers into his phone: “You’re not mad anymore?”

Micheal’s calm voice emanates from his phone: “I was never mad.”

Link felt a mix of emotions consume him as the reality of his stalker’s return settled in: “You bought the houses?”

Micheal laughs: “No. I just.. helped guide a lost man to find his peace by helping you.”

Link swallows hard before he sits down on the ground, leaning on the kitchen counter and pulling his legs towards his chest. He felt like he was doing something wrong by keeping this a secret but he needed to understand why Micheal is back: “Are you ok?”

He can hear the smile in Micheal’s response: “Of course.”

Link wasn’t sure if Eponym heard him yesterday night: “Thank you.”

Eponym sighs loudly, clearly hearing something he didn’t want to hear: “I made one of your wishes come true. The other one is up to you.”

Link rubs the back of his neck, feeling his hands start to shake with anxiety: “The other one?”

Eponym: “I may have a lot of flaws, Charles, but commitment issues is not one of them. You wished for me to have a meaningful connection.. Tag! You’re it! Do you trust me now?”

Link closes his eyes, realizing that Micheal was definitely listening last night: “Did you bother listening to the whole wish or just the parts you want to hear?”

Micheal: “You may not see the amazing parts that make you my Angel but I do. I will not leave you, Charles. You don’t have to doubt me anymore. I am your guardian after all..”

Link didn’t know what to say to that so he ended up staring at the phone for a few silence seconds. Micheal asks again: “Do you trust me now?”

Link looks around, fearing the words that are about to come out of his mouth as he says it: “I don’t know.”

Micheal hums: “I guess that’s a better answer than last time.”

Link felt his lips tremble slightly, knowing full well that he is now playing with fire: “Maybe..”

Micheal can sense Link’s fear seeping into his voice so he changed the subject: “How was your last treatment? Are you feeling better?”

Link fidgets with the watch attached to his hand and sighs: “Yeah..”

Micheal chuckles: “What’s up with the short responses? Are you not glad to hear from me again?”

Link sighs: “‘Glad’ is not the right word I would use to describe this encounter.”

Micheal: “Then what word would you use?”

Link stares at the phone for a few minutes before he whispers: “Relieved.”

Micheal felt his heart burst into sparks as he saw the small smile on Link’s face through the long-distance lens attached to one of the hidden cameras he installed around the house. He didn’t purposely cut communication from his angel the past few weeks. One of his locations was compromised so he had to move his equipment before the FBI found it while trying to figure out how to save Link from being kicked out of his home. 

He kept tabs on Link’s new monitor watch and heard most of the conversations happening inside the house. He had other guardians watch over Link while he was busy securing his angel’s wish. Seeing that small smile on Link’s face at this moment made all that hard work worth it.

.


	30. Chapter 30

.

Things have finally returned to an acceptable rhythm.

Rhett and Link felt more free after the FBI loosened their reigns on them. Gabby’s two week notice ended and she took control of the security of the duo while Dax handled security in the Mythical Company.

The big guy even installed a secret door behind the studio so Rhett and Link can come and go as they please without facing the media that seems to be permanently stationed outside. Gabby worked hard to listen to Link’s wishes even if he never asked her directly for anything. She made sure that he can do the things he used to enjoy before the report was released while keeping him safe. She took him grocery shopping, she escorted him to Shepherd's games and practice and even made sure he walks outside every now and then so he doesn't feel cooped up. 

The more Link tried to shy away from the spotlight, the more people got obsessed with him. They returned to shooting GMM episodes but not on a daily basis. Some days, Link would feel normal and they would follow the schedule planned by the writers, and sometimes he would tap out and they always have a backup plan to fill in. Everyone wanted a piece of the action and Link was glad that they cultivated enough friendship in the entertainment industry to not worry about who’s hosting the episodes on their behalf. 

As long as everyone is happy, he doesn’t mind taking his time to rest and recover.

.

It’s been 2 months since Link took ownership of the neighborhood. He still doesn’t know what to do with the houses he now owns. Rhett had many ideas but Link still feels like he doesn’t deserve them, so he’s ignoring it for now. Dax took the house right next door, securing it as a headquarter for the security team while Gabby opted to stay in the main house, wanting to be as close as possible to Link and his family for security reasons. 

Link tried to subtly suggest that Rhett moves out to one of the bigger houses in the neighborhood but the big guy refused to even listen to his suggestion. He didn’t have the heart to argue with his best friend so he let it slide for now. Locke and Shepherd's attachment to him was getting strong and he was worried that that might be an issue in the future. 

Link lets out a loud sigh, as he lays in bed on a Monday morning, trying to convince himself to get up. He had a full schedule today and a ‘special meeting’ JC set up with their new agent. The trans-man didn’t say much about who they’re meeting but Link saw the fond smile on JC’s face when he mentioned them. He/she must be an old friend.

Link can hear people starting to move around in the house and knows that everyone must be waking up and getting ready for breakfast. Rhett has been pulling his weight in the household, making breakfast every morning, teaching Lily how to drive and even helping the kids with their homework when Link is not up for it. He truly appreciated the effort and the fact that he didn’t have to ask for it.

Link pulled his phone from the charger and smiled when he saw the message left by Micheal. Every morning, Eponym leaves a message with a funny joke or a video to brighten Link’s day. It alway made the sick man laugh. Today, Micheal sent a video of a corgi trying to jump into a coach and failing miserably. Link laughs quietly and whispers: “Good morning, Micheal.”

Eponym: “How are you feeling today, my angel?”

Link sighs: “Good.”

Eponym: “You don’t sound sure.”

Link rubs his forehead, feeling heavy and tired even though he hasn’t even gotten out of bed: “I guess it’s going to be ‘one of those days’.”

Eponym: “Why don’t you stay in today?”

Link: “I got meetings planned. We have so much on our plate that Rhett and I decided to divide and conquer.”

Eponym: “Can’t it wait until tomorrow?”

Link sits up in bed and takes a deep breath to steel himself into facing the long day: “Probably.. But I don’t like procrastinating if I don’t have to.”

Eponym listens to the sick man getting up, feeling warmth spreading into his heart as he realizes how seamlessly he’s integrated into Link’s life. The sick man seems to enjoy their small chats during the day and new morning ritual as much as he does. When he heard Link opening the bathroom door he said: “I got a gift for you.”

Link huffs a laugh: “You never learn, man. I’ve given away or donated most of the stuff you left me.”

Eponym laughs back: “I don’t care what you do with them as long as you accept them.”

Link pauses at the bathroom mirror and looks sadly at his reflection. He still looks like shit and wonders when he will ever look not-sick again.

Eponym senses the change in mood: “What’s wrong?”

Link touches his face, examining the pale skin: “I was just wondering when will I look in the mirror and see the old me staring back?”

Eponym: “You don’t like the person you are now?”

Link whispers: “I don’t look good..”

There was a few seconds of silence before Eponym says: “You know they’ve nominated you as the sexiest man alive for 2020, right?”

Link sighs: “I think that was just a joke.”

Eponym: “It’s not, I checked.”

Link stares at his phone: “You hacked People’s magazine?”

Eponym: “I think we’ve established by now that I own the internet.”

Link groans: “It worries me how comfortable you are admitting crimes to me.”

Eponym smiles: “I will never lie to you, my angel.”

Link rubs his heavy eyes, still feeling lethargic even after a full night sleep: “I gotta go get ready before they finish breakfast without me.”

Eponym: “I left the gift under your disk. I hope you like it.”

Link sighs after his phone returns to normal, wondering when his stalker became one of his confidences. He knows what he’s doing is not right but it makes him feel better talking to someone who responds without judgment. He turns to stare at his sick reflection and whispers: “That’s a problem to solve another day..”

.

Link went down the stairs, grateful that he managed to get there before the kids. Creating a stable household for them has been a struggle and the small things he gets to do for them makes him feel accomplished, even if it’s just sharing a meal with them every morning. Gabby was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs, already fully clothed in a suit and ready for the day. She gave him her usual once over look before she stepped into formation behind him as he made his way to the kitchen. They have strangely become attuned to one another in the past few weeks.

She gently places her hand on his lower back and whispers: “You ok?”

Link nods, feeling like he needs coffee if he’s supposed to bullshit his way through this day. Link enters the kitchen expecting to see Rhett, but doubles back when he finds Josh wearing his friend’s “Pancake Daddy” apron and happily humming while flipping the buttery goodness on the griddle.

Link blinks a few times to make sure that his eyes are not playing tricks on him. Josh has been only a handful of times to this house and Link doesn’t remember inviting the Mythical Chef this particular morning. He clears his throat when the cooking man doesn’t seem to notice his presence and calmly calls his name: “Josh..”

Josh joyfully turns around and puts his hands up, yelling: “It’s alive!”

Link blinks at him in confusion: “What? Where is Rhett?”

Josh returns to his pancake flipping before answering: “Big boss went to the office early. He said he needed to sign for an important package.”

Link walks closer to look at what the Mythical Chef was doing: “.. and you’re here because?”

Josh turned to face Link, looking offended: “You don’t want me here?”

Link puts his hand on Josh’s overly toned biceps and reassures him with a smile: “You’re welcome anytime. You know that I think of you as family.. It’s just.. I’m a little surprised..”

Josh pats Link’s hand: “Rhett asked if I can make breakfast so you don’t have to wake up early.”

Link leans on the counter as his smile widens: “That’s nice. Thank you, Josh.”

Josh felt Link’s smile infect him: “Anything for the business daddies.”

Link laughs at him before he takes the first few ready pancakes and walks over to the opposite side of the kitchen: “Ama cut these up for Lando and Shepherd..”

Gabby’s phone dings and she walks out to answer it.

Link takes out the butter knife to cut the fluffy pancakes into small bites when he feels his hands getting heavy. He closes his eyes and leans on the counter when a wave of dizziness washes over him. He didn’t have time for this and quite frankly, he was getting tired of these random dizzy spells he keeps getting during the day. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, determined to finish this menial task. It’s the least he can do for his kids. 

Suddenly, his vision was blurred with black spots as his mind was filled with white noise. He didn’t understand what was happening. Josh heard a loud clunk and turned around to see if Link was ok. He calls his name but he doesn’t respond. The sick man sways for a second before he starts falling. Josh jumps to catch him before he hits the floor and screams his name.

Gabby heard Josh scream Link’s name and seconds later, the Mythical Chef emerged from the kitchen, carrying an unconscious Link in his arms. She rushes to meet them and guides Josh to set Link down on the living room sofa.

Gabby first checked his breathing before gently tapping his cheek, trying to wake him up: “Come on, Link. Wake up..”

The sick man’s eyes flutter and he sighs, allowing Josh and Gabby to sag in relief a little.

Josh looks worriedly at Gabby: “What do we do? Should I get the car? We should take him to the hospital.”

Gabby shakes her head, taking out her phone and dialing Greg. The nurse answers after one ring with a beaming voice: “Good morning, sunshine!”

Gabby: “Link fainted.”

Greg’s tone shifted to a serious one: “Is he still out?”

Gabby grabs Link’s hand and rubs it, getting a cracked eye opening from Link: “No, he’s awake but not fully aware..”

Josh smells the pancakes burning and curses before running to turn off the stove.

Gabby leans in to whisper to Link: “You with me? Does anything hurt?”

Link blinks a few times before whispering back: “No.”

Greg, on speaker now, asks: “Link, tell me how you feel.”

Link closes his eyes and sighs, too drained to come up with words to explain his fatigue: “mm. tir..ed.”

Greg: “Gabby, I’m stuck in traffic. I’ll be there in 10 minutes but can you tell me his vitals?”

Gabby grabs Link’s hand to look at his watch and finds it bare.

Lily chose that moment to walk into the living room and rushed to her father’s side when the situation sinks in: “Dad!”

Link doesn't seem to respond to her so she turns to look desperately at Gabby: “What’s wrong with him?”

Gabby: “Lily, I need you to go find his watch. It’s probably still charging in his room.”

The girl jumps to comply as Greg said: “While we wait on his vitals, make sure he’s laying on his back with his legs elevated. Keep talking to him until he’s fully lucid.”

Josh returned at that point and they both worked together to get Link into a supine position with cushions under his knees. Greg: “I know this might sound weird, but I found that constant skin contact helps ground groggy patients. So rub his wrist or ankles so he has something to anchor his thoughts.”

Both adults did not blink at the odd demand. Gabby grabbed Link’s wrist while Josh wiggled his hand underneath the sick man’s socks to rub his ankles. Lily returned with the watch and placed it on her dad’s free wrist, reading out loud the red numbers flashing on the screen so Greg could hear it.

Greg sighs: “His blood pressure is too low.”

Josh jumped up and ran towards the kitchen, yelling: “I can fix that!”

Greg: “What is he doing?”

Lily: “Dunno. He ran towards the kitchen.”

Gabby couldn’t take her eyes off of Link’s closed ones. Over the past few weeks, she found herself uncontrollably attached to this man. She did everything in her power to make sure that he’s safe and happy. This.. his illness.. The fact that she cannot make that better for him is killing her.

Link blinks his eyes open lethargically and sees the look of worry on Gabby’s face as she leans over him. He whispers to her: “Ss.. fine. Don’t fr.. freak out.”

She smiles reassuringly at him: “I’m not freaking out. I’m just worried.”

Lily pitches in: “I’m freaking out!”

Link turns to look at his daughter who’s still looking at his watch like it’s offending her: “Josh made pancakes.”

Lily huffs a laugh that seems to defuse her worry a little bit.

Josh rushes in, screaming excitedly: “I got salt rocks!”

Greg yells: “YES!”

Josh hands it over to Gabby: “Salt under the tongue will bring his blood pressure right up.”

Greg: “Josh! I could kiss you right now.”

Josh watches as Gabby helps Link put the rock under his tongue: “Please, don’t. I will palm-heel strike you in the throat.”

Greg huffs a laugh before saying: “I’ll be there in a few minutes. Make sure he stays awake and lucid.” 

Lily leans over the coach when the watch numbers went into the orange range and looks into her dad’s eyes: “You feel better now?”

Link nods his head and lisps past the rock in his mouth: “Can you cut the kid’s pancakes for me?”

Josh: “I already did that.”

Lily pats her dad’s shoulder: “I’ll put their favorite toppings. Don’t worry. I got it.”

She disappears into the kitchen, followed by Josh who went to finish making breakfast.

Gabby continued to rub Link’s wrist while keeping an eye on his watch.

Link looked at her for a while then said: “I got a lot to do today.”

Gabby didn’t even turn to look at him when she responded: “You’re not leaving this house.”

Link sighs loudly: “Ama be fine after I eat breakfast.”

Gabby turns to look seriously at him: “You fainted.”

Link scrunches his forehead: “I didn’t faint! I slightly passed out.”

Gabby scoffs: “Well then, you’re “slightly passed out” ass ain't leavin this house either.”

Link narrows his eyes at her: “They teach you to talk to your boss like that in the FBI or the military?”

Gabby raises an eyebrow at him: “My boss is currently incapacitated, which makes me the boss in this situation.”

Link hears the boy’s footsteps as they make their way down. He tries to sit up so he doesn’t freak them out but Gabby puts her hand on his shoulder to keep him down and stands up to intercept their approach and explain the situation.

Link smiles while watching her kneel before the younger boys to talk to them, ruffle their hair and even give them a quick hug. The fact that they’re listening to her alone is a miracle by itself. 

She ushered the younger boys into the dining table while Locke and Lincoln sat on the floor near Link. They got strict orders from her to keep him awake and lucid while she’s away.

Locke: “So you fainted, ha?”

Link glared at him: “Slightly passed out!”

Lincoln chuckles: “It's the same thing.”

Link: “No, it’s not! I’m a man. Men don’t faint!”

They hear the door open and slam shut as Greg yells: “My LinkyPoo fainted!”

Link groans, covering his face in embarrassment: “Who gave Satan a key to this house?”

Locke pats the miserable man’s shoulder: “You did.”

Link looks at the two boys eyes in all seriousness: “If you get it back from him, I will literally give you $100.”

Greg made his way in and sat next to Link on the floor as the boys moved out of the way: “Good luck with that. I made copies.”

Greg didn’t give Link a chance to respond, switching on his serious face and examining the sick man swiftly. He was slightly worried over the low blood pressure. But what made him support Gabby’s decision to ground Link was the slight elevation in his temperature. Greg won’t risk it so Link had to stay on the coach for the day.

After eating breakfast and laying back on the coach, he called Rhett and the tall man was not impressed. Link didn’t want to stress him out so he told Jenna to change his schedule to accommodate the two most important things that have been pushed off for a while now and he can probably do it from home: meeting Ian from Smosh and the new agent JC picked for them.

Jenna made sure that both of them were informed and even changed the time to later in the day so Link can rest first.

Rhett came back home during his break to check on Link and found him sleeping.

He laid down on the ground under Link’s coach and groaned loudly when his back finally had a chance to rest after the hectic day he’s had.

Link blinked his eyes open and peered down at his exhausted looking friend: “You ok?”

Rhett responded with eyes closed as pain continued to taunt him: “I’m not the one who fainted today.”

Link sighs, rubbing his heavy eyelids: “Slightly passed-out.”

Rhett groan: “Semantics.”

Link stares at Rhett, honing in on the grimace on his face: “You’re back is acting up?”

Rhett: “Yeah..”

Link huffs a short laugh: “We’re getting old.”

Rhett laughs back: “We are.”

Rhett opens his eyes to look at his pale friend before grabbing Link’s wrist to look at the readout: “You still got a fever.”

Link sighs: “Feels like it..”

Rhett smiles up at his friend: “We got a gift.”

For a second, Link’s heart skipped a beat in a combination of fear and dread, thinking that Rhett found the gift Micheal left him. Link has gotten into a habit of hiding some of the stuff Eponym leaves him and picking the ones that he let the others know about. 

He feels like his new found friendship with his stalker has become his dirty little secret that he fears Rhett will condemn him for encouraging. 

Rhett didn’t notice the look of fear in Link’s eyes and continued excitedly: “I had to go early in the morning to sign for it but it’s definitely worth it.”

He gets up, fighting the pain coming from his back and holds his hand up for Link: “It’s in the kitchen.”

Link suspiciously takes his friend’s helping hand and appreciates the shoulder grab when he stands and sways a little. Rhett pushes him into the kitchen and points at a wonderful basket filled with fresh bread and vegetables on the table, beaming in excitement: “Guess who sent us this?”

Link goes closer to take a better look and takes out the white envelope placed on the side. He reads it silently for a few seconds then his eyes widen. He turns to look at his friend as his jaw drops.

Rhett chuckles at his reaction: “That was me, a few hours ago!”

Link turns to stare at the heavenly basket before he whispers: “ _The_ Oprah?”

Rhett: “Yup.”

Link gently runs his finger over the vegetables neatly placed in front of him: “Like.. _THE_ Oprah?”

Rhett: “There is no one else with that name and that signature man. It’s her!”

Link steps closer to take out the stuff in the basket: “It’s from her garden.. She baked this bread herself and made the jam herself..”

Rhett smiles: “Just looking at it makes me feel kinda.. unworthy.”

Link huffs a chuckle: “Yeah..”

He takes the bread and pulls a chunk out of it and hands it to Rhett before doing the same and eating it. It was so good he found himself mirroring at his friend’s shocked reaction. 

It took a few minutes for the reality of the situation to sink it. By that time, Link found himself sitting on the counter, dipping the bread in the jars of jam and thoroughly enjoying one of the best gifts ever given to him.

If someone figured out what love and care tasted like, he would bet his life that it would taste like the stuff Oprah sent them. 

Link: “What do we do now?”

Rhett responds after licking his jam filled fingers: “About what?”

Link points at the basket they ate half of: “This?”

Rhett was confused: “Link, it’s food. People normally eat the food.”

Link punches his arm then says: “I mean.. What do we do after we eat it? Send something back? Write a thank you note? We’ve never had to deal with a personal gift like that.”

Rhett thinks it over for a second then says: “We can send her a thank you video and have the whole family in it. I think that would be nicer than a note.”

Link: “Shouldn’t we send something back?”

Rhett: “We don’t garden or bake. What the crap are we supposed to send back?”

Link bites his lips: “I dunno. Maybe JC knows what to do.”

Rhett: “He’s coming today with the new agent, right?”

Link nods.

Rhett: “We can ask him then.”

They continue to eat in silence for a few more minutes before Rhett groans again.

Link eyes him worriedly: “Do you have to go back to work? You look like you’re in too much pain.”

Rhett rubs his aching back: “I got a few things left to do then I’m going to my chiropractor after.”

Link felt a little guilty, wishing he was in better health so he can cover for his aching friend. Rhett’s phone alarm rings and he sighs loudly: “Break is up. Gotta go hustle.”

He gestures with his hand for Link to get down and the sick man hops off, and obediently walks over to the coach: “I can find my way back alone, you know. You don’t need to baby me!”

Rhett: “I aint babying you! I just won’t hear the end of it from your GregGreg if anything happened while you’re on my watch.”

Link glares up at him after laying back down: “He is not ‘my’ GregGreg!”

Rhett pats Link’s leg as he walks out: “You can fight the man all you want, Link. He’s the actual boss around here. We’re just minions doing his bidding until you’re cured.”

Link sighs loudly, regretting the day he allowed that bubbly nurse into their home.

.


	31. Chapter 31

.

JC made his way into Link’s house excitedly. He has been trying to convince his friend, who’s an amazing celebrity manager, to come out of retirement for a few years now. The unique skill set that the man standing next to him possessed was the perfect fit for Rhett and Link, and specifically the sick man. 

Jenna welcomed them at the door and whispered: “He’s still sleeping. Greg asked me to not wake him up until you guys get here. He even skipped his meeting with Ian.. again..”

JC frowns: “Did Ian get mad?”

Jenna shook her head: “No, he was considerate and even asked to call if we need help.”

JC turned to look at his friend, remembering the conversation they had on the way here. As the new CEO of Mythical Entertainment, he knew that he would receive some resistance to the changes and expansions from his plans. So far, the new hires were all productive and seem to fit in. The only issue he’s having is with Smosh.. and in particular: Ian Hecox. JC didn’t enforce any new changes on the Smosh part of the company at all per Rhett and Link’s request. He even increased their budget exponentially. He knew sooner or later, Ian would complain to the duo about him but for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what the issue would be about. 

His attention returned when they walked into the living room and saw Link wrapped in many blankets and slightly shivering underneath it in an uneasy sleep. His friend instructively walked closer to the sick man, kneeled before the coach he was sleeping on and gently placed his hand on Link’s forehead. JC was surprised by how forward and comfortable his friend seems in handling Link even though he just saw him for the first time. 

His friend whispers: “He has a high fever.”

He turns to ask Jenna: “Did his nurse administer any drugs?”

Jenna looked taken aback by this stranger: “Greg went to pick up some prescriptions and fulfill it as we speak.”

The assistant leans over the coach and says gently: “Link.. Link.. JC and his friend are here.”

It took a few tries before Link finally blinked his eyes open and looked around in confusion before he noticed the acting CEO present.

He clears his voice and hurriedly tries to smooth out his hair as he sits up, swaying slightly but managing to stay upright: “I’m sorry, JC. I fell asleep for a bit.”

The stranger who’s still sitting in front of Link and looking up at him worriedly says: “Sick people don’t do work.”

Link stares at the newcomer then pulls the covers closer to his chest defensively: “Who are you?”

The stranger smiles, putting his hand out to shake Links: “I’m Desmond, soon to be your new manager.”

Link turns to look at JC in confusion, so the trans-man sits next to him on the coach to explain: “Desmond is a well known talent manager in the Rap and Hip Hop community. He helped rise very famous celebs into fame like Drake and Rihanna.”

Link turns to look at the young handsome dark skinned man, who has taken it upon himself to examine Link while he was distracted with JC. The new CEO continues: “He has a long rap-sheet of accomplishments that even if we had all day, I won't be able to list all of it.”

  
  


Link felt a little bit foggy so it took him a few seconds to respond: “Ok..”

JC continues cautiously: “He’s also a doctor..”

Desmond who was pulling up Link’s sleeves to check his skin for some reason corrects him: “Psychiatrist..”

JC: “Yeah.. that.. So it’s kinda of a win-win situation with your.. situation..”

Link stares at him while Desmond continues to search him like an overly suspicious TSA agent before his whispers: “What situation?”

JC gestures at Link from top to bottom: “All this and you need more explanation?”

Link sighs before he turns to glare at the stranger who’s too comfortable with man-handling him and is currently pulling his hoodie collar to see his chest: “What in the name of all that is holy do you think you’re doing?”

Desmond: “You have a fever.”

Link replies sarcastically: “Smart.. I didn’t notice it.”

Desmond spares him a smile before replying calmly: “I think you have an infection.”

Jenna chimes in: “Dr. Sandy said it’s probably a cold.”

Desmond gets frustrated with the hoodie and asks Link to take it off.

Link stares at him for a few seconds, realizing that this odd man was definitely on brand with their weird vibe.

Desmond notices Link’s hesitation so he elaborates: “I just want to check your port. It will only take a second. I won’t disturb it, I promise. Just a look.”

Link sighs loudly and allows the strange doctor to help him take off the hoodie while asking: “Why is a doctor working as a manager?”

Desmond: “I like the challenge.”

Link huffs a laugh while shivering when the cold air hits his overheated exposed body: “That’s.. A sss.. stupid answer.”

JC: “Don’t try to argue with him. You will never win.”

Desmond makes a concerned noise before he turns to look at Jenna: “Dear, do you have his doctor’s number?”

Jenna nods.

Desmond: “Call her and hand me the phone, please.”

Link frowns: “What? Why?”

Desmond reaches over and wraps the blankets around Link’s shaking body while smiling reassuringly at him: “Your port is slightly infected. I think it’s causing your fever.”

On cue, Link felt his stomach rebel and he covered his mouth, trying to stop himself from vomiting over the nice new doctor/manager. They all saw it coming but were too slow to react to it.

. 

Rhett arrived late that night, a little pissed and in so much pain.

He thought he could finish early, check up on his friend and maybe help the kids with their homework or visit a chiropractor. Work got in the way and he had to deal with it so he doesn’t have to go back tomorrow, during the weekend, to finish it up.

They normally post daily videos on their IG story to keep the obsessive fans at bay, especially the new army of Link’s ‘guardians’ that have been overly fixated on his sick friend. Posting daily seems to keep them at bay and so far, his plan of sharing parts of their unfiltered lives on social media seems to work in tampering the rumors and speculations.

His “we will tell them before they find out” approach is working but some days, it’s hard to keep up with it all. Today was one of those days. He was so busy at work and Link was too sick to care so they did not post anything. People are not happy.

Rhett turned on his camera, ready to film a short vlog about returning home late and maybe apologizing for not posting today.

Rhett opens the door, clearly exhausted and rubbing his eyes: “What’s up guys? I’m sorry we haven’t posted today. Link fainted in the morning because he had low blood pressure and a slight fever but he’s ok now. I’ve been cooped up in the office all day, doing work so I haven’t had a chance to film anything for y’all. I did see him during my lunch break and we enjoyed a lovely gift basket given to us by the most amazing and thoughtful person on the planet.”

Rhett winks at the camera, knowing full well that the internet is going to explode with conspiracies about who sent them the gift. Quite honestly, he loves creating chaos sometimes and he won’t apologize for it.

Rhett makes his way into the house, hoping that someone thought of him and left him some food on the kitchen counter or at least some leftovers in the fridge: “Unfortunately, It’s like 11pm right now and I’m sure everyone is already asleep..”

His voice drifts as he sees the living room light on: “.. or not?”

He walks towards it and sighs loudly when he sees Link sitting on the ground, leaning on the low table and concentrating on writing something in a notebook. Greg was sleeping on the couch behind him, clearly given up on the sick man and fallen asleep while waiting for him to finish whatever he’s doing.

Rhett walks over and grunts as he sits on the opposite side of the table, feeling the exhaustion and pain as he sets the phone that’s still recording on the side to capture their conversation and leaning on the table to look at what his friend is doing: “Link..”

The sick man ignores him.

Rhett rubs his face, trying to summon the patience to deal with his stubborn friend: “LINK!”

The sick man spares him a look before he whispers: “What?”

Rhett feels frustration seep into the mix of emotions he’s feeling right now: “What are you doing?”

Link turns to look at the camera that’s recording them then sighs: “Is this live?”

Rhett shakes his head.

Link returns to writing in his notebook, clearly beyond exhausted by the looks of it: “Umm..”

Rhett puts his elbows on the table and leans his head on his hand, waiting for his friend to finish his train of thought.

The pen in Link’s hand slips from his shaky weak grip and he whispers a curse under his breath.

Rhett: “It’s almost midnight, man. Can’t this wait?”

Link covers his face with his hands and leans on the table for a moment of rest. He whispers: “How was your day? Does your back still hurt?”

Rhett huffs a laugh, feeling a little bit worried about his sick friend when he gets a glimpse of the illegible handwriting of his friend: “I’ve had better days. You?”

Link: “Met the new manager. He man-handled me and I threw up on him.”

Rhett chokes up a laugh: “.. and he still wants the job?”

Link glares at his friend: “Your theory of attracting weird people still holds, dude. I’m starting to believe it’s a talent.”

Rhett: “It’s definitely a talent!”

He gestures at the stuff laid out between them: “What’s this all about?”

Link looks hesitant and unsure for a second, fidgeting with his hoodie strings: “Um.. I was thinking of something to make for..”

He looks worriedly at the camera for a second before he continues: “The person who gave us the gift today.. You know.. As a thank you for thinking of us and making us the most thoughtful gift in the history of gift giving..”

Rhett: “Yeah.. and?”

Link closes one of the books on the table and caresses it gently: “I have nothing to offer. Literally couldn’t do a thing with my hands to save my life..”

Rhett: “You’re exaggerating..”

Link shakes his head, smiling sadly: “.. but it’s true.. Anyways, I thought maybe we can give her something of sentimental value instead. This is Christy’s cookbook, passed on from one generation to another for the past 90 years.. It has amazing recipes and it’s the most valuable thing I own.”

He picks it up and holds it close to his chest, looking sadly at Rhett: “I promised her that I would give this to Lily when she gets married but I thought.. Maybe if we copy it.. It would be a good gift?”

Rhett stares at his friend for a few seconds, knowing how hard it is to talk about their dead wives even though it’s been almost a year now since their passing: “.. so you’re copying it by hand?”

Link looks down at the notebook he’s been writing in: “Yeah.”

Rhett raises an eyebrow: “We have a copy machine.”

Link: “It feels more personal if I write it by hand..”

Rhett picks up the notebook and tries to read some of the pages Link wrote. It was messy, unreadable and definitely not up to his friend’s meticulous attention to details. He spares his friend a look and feels sadness wash over him; the almost black marks under his friends dull eyes, the more than evident shaking hands, the pale gaunt face and small halts in his breath while he sits in front of Rhett, holding his dead wife’s book. His friend was suffering.

Link sensed Rhett’s hesitation: “Is my handwriting that bad?”

Rhett didn’t want to lie to his friend: “We don’t have to send it tomorrow. We can redo it later.”

Link’s eyes start to water and he tightens his hold on the book near his chest as his lips start to wobble. He’s clearly too exhausted to filter his emotions.

Rhett reacts immediately, putting his hands up: “Oh.. no no no.. it’s ok, man. It’s not that bad!”

Link shakes his head, not believing him as the tears start to roll down his fever flushed cheeks.

Rhett reaches across the table and gently pats his friend's arms: “It’s ok! Don’t cry.. We can fix it!”

Link let’s out a sob before he whispers: “I’m so useless.. She worked so hard to make these stuff for us.. Then I threw it up.. And now I can’t even write properly..”

Rhett sighs while still patting his sick upset friend’s arm: “You’re not useless, Link. You’re sick. It’s fine. We can fix it.”

Link: “How?”

Rhett moves around the table until he’s right in front of his friend, removing Christy’s book from his grip and getting his full attention: “You did an amazing job by just thinking of this gift. Since the basket was given to the both of us, how about you let me chime in and copy the book?”

Link blinks a few times as more tears silently travel down his cheeks: “.. but.. You’re busy..”

Rhett pulls the sick man closer for a hug while whispering: “She spent a lot of time making the gift and you’ve thought of this wonderful idea.. It’s the least I can do..”

Link leans on his friend’s chest, proving to the taller man that he’s too exhausted to even fight the comfort like he usually does. He whispers: “..ok.”

Rhett smiles while rubbing Link’s back, glad that he can at least do something to help his friend end this tough day on a better note.

They both jump in alarm when they hear Greg moan from the couch behind them: “Does that mean we go to bed now?”

Rhett glares at the nurse: “You were awake and eavesdropping? Not cool!”

Link rubs the tears from his eyes: “That’s creepy, dude.”

Greg sits up pointing at the camera that’s still recording: “WHO CARES? You’re literally recording this drama fest for the world to see!”

Both Rhett and Link turn to look at the camera, clearly forgotten that it’s still there.

Grey groans loudly in frustration while standing up and pulling Link with him in a gentle yet forceful way: “Move your skinny butt, Serpent King. I’m done coddling you! You have a bed with your name on it!”

Link looks back with a “help me” puppy eyes at his friend, but Rhett shrugs while laughing: “He has needles, man.”

Link switches to a glare while mouthing: “Cowered!”

.

Link woke up late the next day. He barely made it to bed yesterday and forgot to set his alarm. It was the weekend, so it wasn’t a big deal. He groans, still feeling the aches in his body from the exhaustion even though his fever broke and he’s on antibiotics. 

The first thing he noticed was how quiet the house was. Normally, on the weekend, the house is filled with so much noise and activities since they can’t always go out. He turns to look at his phone and finds a photo of a cute baby seal on the screen. It made him smile.

Eponym’s low voice greets him: “You’re finally awake. Do you feel better, my angel?”

Link rubs his eyes, still smiling: “Much better.”

Micheal smiles back from his hideout somewhere in California: “Good. While you were sleeping, the internet has been thrown into chaos over the gift thing.”

Link huffs a laugh: “Rhett posted the video?”

Micheal: “Yup.”

Link stands up, stretching his arms and scratching his oily hair while frowning in disgust: “What’s the leading theory so far?”

Micheal: “Nothing definite. Some got it right but no one is pushing it as a legitimate option.”

Link shrugs: “I’m surprised they didn’t think it was you.”

Micheal laughs loudly: “Someone already confirmed to the world that I’m a man..”

Link pauses at the sink, looking worriedly at the phone: “Oh..”

For a while now, Link has grown so comfortable with his stalker that he keeps forgetting that he should be scared. He can’t help that once in a while, he is filled with momentary terror when Micheal points out things he did wrong or took liberties with; like saying his name in public and using the male pronoun when he refers to him. After all, Micheal is an online predator who will stop at nothing to get his way.. 

Link whispers in a low, fearful hesitant voice: “I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean..”

Micheal sat up immediately, alarmed by Link’s shift in tone: “Charles, what’s wrong?”

Link swallows hard before he answers: “I didn’t mean to..” He chokes up for a second then tries again: “Are you mad?”

Micheal felt his heart break a little. No matter how hard he tries, Link always seems to hesitate when it comes to trusting him: “I will never get mad at you, my angel. Even if I'm caught and on death row, I will always protect you, cherish you and believe in you.”

Link stares at the phone, not understanding this man’s dedication: “Why?”

Micheal: “.. Because I trust you.”

Link rubs his face after staring at himself once again and not liking what he sees: “I don’t trust myself sometimes. How can you be this sure?”

Micheal leans closer to his computer, wishing he could touch the amazing man on the other side of the speaker: “Because I can.”

Link huffs a laugh, feeling the fear that grip him a few minutes ago melt away. He ruffled his greasy hair: “I need to take a shower. I stink.”

Micheal smiles at the phone and says before cutting off the line: “Don’t forget to cover the port.”

Link groans, hating the fact that he’s surrounded by overprotective people everywhere he goes.

.


	32. Chapter 32

.

Link got out of the shower only to find Rhett’s dog waiting for him just outside the bathroom door. Barbra has been sticking to his side ever since the McLaughlins moved in. Sometimes, Link enjoys spoiling her and sometimes.. it hurts a little because she reminds him of Jade.

Barbra barks following him happily as he makes his way down the stairs to see why the house is suspiciously quiet. The house was empty except for some clanks and shuffles coming from the kitchen so he went to see who’s there.

Barbra got excited and ran between his feet as he entered the kitchen, making him almost trip and fall on his face. Someone grabbed him by the waist, steadying him before he face-planted on the kitchen floor. 

He felt a wave of dizziness from the sudden movement wash over him and he closed his eyes until it passed. He whispered to whomever held him steady while he collected himself: “Thank you.”

He didn’t get a response, so he opened his eyes to see who it was and his eyes widened in surprise: “Oh.. my.. God..”

Gabby frowned at his reaction and was confused for a second before she realized why he was reacting this way. Even though she’s been living in Link’s house for the past few months, she has kept her appearance between semi-professional while they were indoors to professional whenever they left the house. She didn’t know any other way when it came to dealing with people. She doesn’t have that many friends outside of work and never felt comfortable with any of her previous roommates. 

The house was empty. 

Rhett took the kids to a nearby park with Dax to play so they don’t disturb the sick sleeping man. Greg assured her that the medicine he gave Link would knock him out most of the day so she didn’t expect him to come downstairs anytime soon. This is the first time he ever sees her in a comfortable short and a slightly large shirt.. With her hair open. She felt dread wash over her as she realized that Link was staring at her hair..

All her life, people kept telling her that she has to keep her curly hair tamed. That it was not acceptable to let loose her God-given afro, especially while at work. She never was into weaves or wigs like most of the black women her age tend to wear to blend in, so she kept it slick, tied and out of the way most of the time.

They stood there for a solid few minutes, as she kept her hold on his waist while she stared at Link and he openly stared back at her hair. A wide smile spread over Link’s face as he finally whispered: “Wow!”

Gabby did not expect that. 

She didn’t even expect the look of wonder and adoration he finally gave her once their eyes finally met. He whispers: “Your hair is gorgeous..”

She huffs a laugh, a little bit thrown off by his reaction. No one ever called her hair ‘gorgeous’ before and meant it. She didn’t know how to react. When he returned to stare at her hair, turning his eyes left and right, trying to see every part of it, she did something stupid and whispered back: “You want to touch it?”

Link covered his mouth when an excited squeak came out.. like he couldn’t contain his happiness. He whispers shyly: “May I?”

Gabby felt her heart leap in a mix of happiness and overwhelming fondness. This is honestly the best moment of her adult life. She gently pulled the hands covering Link’s mouth and placed them on her hair as a silent invitation.

Link was amazed.

He has seen afro hair before but for some reason, seeing it on Gabby made her look more magical. It fit her so well to the point where he felt it was a crime that she keeps it hidden. He gently pulled one of the curls and let it go, watching it bounce back as his smile widened even more. He is officially in love with Gabby’s hair. He can’t get enough of it.

She couldn’t stop staring at him as he moved closer to her.

She can’t deny it anymore. She’s head over heels in love with this man.

She whispers to him: “You’ve never touched curly hair before?”

Link shakes his head: “I thought it was racially insensitive to ask.”

She wrapped her hands around his waist once again, feeling confident and in control: “No one ever asked to touch mine.”

Link lets out a joyful laugh, unable to contain it: “I don’t understand. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve seen all year.”

Gabby never felt like this before.

She moved even closer to Link, placing her head on his shoulder and tightening her hands around him. She was filled with so much acceptance and adoration, she couldn’t help embracing him.

Link froze for a second, not expecting her embrace. He knew that Gabby liked him. Rhett didn’t waste any chance to point it out to him; her constant touches, the gentle demeanor towards him or the way she stares at him and smiles at him. He couldn’t lie to himself and pretend that he didn’t like her too, but he didn’t know what to do about it.

Guilt towards his dead wife, shame of all the baggage he’s accumulated over the years and a million other reasons stopped him from acknowledging his feelings towards her.. but he never fought her advances. If she wanted to touch him, then so be it. If she wanted to stare and smile at him, he wouldn't ask her to stop. He probably needed it more than anyone could imagine. 

He slowly puts his arms around her and gently rubs her back.

He whispers: “Why do you hide your hair, Gabby?”

Gabby: “Ethnic hair in a workplace is considered unprofessional.”

Link tightens his hold a little, feeling somehow offended on her behalf: “Bullshit! I love it. I’m technically your ‘workplace’. I would love to see it more often.”

Gabby burrows her face more into his shirt, loving the scent of lavender from his aftershave: “People might not share your positive opinion about it. I got used to tying it. It’s fine.”

Link: “Screw them! I want you to be happy.”

Gabby leans back, letting go of his waist to look dreamily at his eyes. She decided at that moment to stop fighting her feelings. He is the one for her and there isn’t an ounce of doubt in her mind about it. She caresses his pale cheeks, smiling openly as she realizes that he hasn’t released his hold on her. She whispers while looking at his deep blue eyes: “I am the happiest when I’m with you.”

Link smiles back, feeling his cheeks flush in overwhelming shyness. 

This was as much of a love confession as a serious person like Gabby would ever initiate. She just blatantly took the first step and he didn’t know if he was ready to reciprocate. The feelings were there, but the overwhelming doubt and hesitation is blocking him at every turn.

They hear someone cough loudly close by, causing Link to flinch and Gabby to grab his arm and push him behind her out of protective instinct. 

They both stare at Josh, who was standing near the kitchen door, looking surprised at the scene he just walked in on: “Am I interrupting something?”

Gabby was not impressed: “How did you get in?”

Josh puts the bags he’s been carrying down and holds a key up defensively: “Rhett made me a spare key.”

Gabby slides down her hand that was grabbing Link’s arm behind her back, interlocking their fingers for a few seconds as a sign of affection before letting go and stepping up to corner the Mythical Chef: “Why are you here?”

Link covered his mouth as a laugh threatened to bubble up when he saw how flustered and scared Josh instantly became: “Me? Well, Rhett asked me to come make Link food.. and he’s my boss so.. Even though it’s the weekend and whatever.. It’s not like I can say no?”

Gabby, who was a few inches shorter than Link and a little bit taller than Josh towered over him, glaring daggers at the man that prematurely ended a perfect moment of her life: “You lose that key, I end your existence. Do I make myself clear?”

Josh leans back, scared shitless of her and swallows hard before he says: “Crystal.”

She steps away, moving towards the living room and leaving the two men back at the kitchen. Link couldn’t contain his laughter anymore and leaned on the counter to hold himself up as he let it out. Josh was flustered and a little bit embarrassed: “Why are you laughing? I think I just lost one of my 9 lives from her glare alone!”

Link holds his side, finally able to breath: “That was so funny! I’ve never seen someone that scared before!”

Josh rubs his sweaty hand on his jorts before he picks up the bags he left on the floor and starts sorting the food items out on the counter: “I almost shat my pants, man. Why is she so scary? I’m literally a giant teddy bear!”

Link stands next to him to look at the stuff he brought: “She’s a teddy bear too.”

Josh huffs a laugh: “To you, maybe. Everyone in the office is scared shitless of her.”

Link leans on his hand, as he looks dreamily past the kitchen door, where Gabby just existed, and wonders.. Is this the beginning of something magical, or an omen to a doomed future.

Just like everything else when it came to Gabby, he chose not to question it. It is what it is.. for now.

.

Link stared at the amazing food Josh cooked for him then looked up at the man staring at him as he ate. Something about this setup is not sitting well with him.

After a few minutes of constant staring, Link was starting to get annoyed: “What?”

Josh, who was leaning on his hand and clearly waiting for validation from Link, smiles innocently at him: “Do you love it?”

Link looks down at the meal Josh prepared for him. It was a little fancier than he expected but it was pretty good: “Yeah. It’s amazing. Thank you.”

After a few more minutes of Josh’s continued staring while he eats, Link snaps: “WHAT?”

Josh sits back, looking like a punished toddler: “I didn’t say anything!”

Link points his fork at the suspicious man: “Why are you always here? I’m a grown ass man who can make his own food. I know Rhett would never call you over just to make me food, so fess up! What do you really want?”

Josh looked around, like a cornered animal before he took a deep breath and looked at Link: “I want to ask for a favor but don’t know if I should..”

Link purses his lips, not sure where this conversation is going: “How about you ask, and if I don’t want to do it, then I will say no.”

Josh rubs his head, clearly debating his options before he gave in: “I kinda.. Umm.. have a.. super hater fan who keeps posting nasty comments on my videos and social media and it somehow escalated to death threats and stuff..”

Link’s facial expression instantly morphed into concern: “Did you tell Dax about this?”

Josh starts to get flustered: “Yeah.. he said he will look into it and the hate stuff stopped for a while until I found a dead rabbit at my apartment door step a week ago..”

Link puts down his fork and leans over the table: “A dead rabbit?”

Josh: “Many dead animals, actually. Whoever it is, keeps putting dead things on my doorstep and my girlfriend is freaking out. Dax asked us to move and we’ve been staying in a secure hotel in the meanwhile..”

Link: “Did Dax figure out who’s behind it?”

Josh looks worriedly at Link: “Not yet. He said he has a solid lead that it’s not just one person. They found a group online that are somehow fixated on our show and want me gone. So far, all the hate has been aimed at me, but Dax thinks that once I’m out of the picture they will move on to Nichole and Trevor.”

Link: “That’s not acceptable!”

Josh crosses his arms, nodding his approval: “I can take it, but I won’t allow that kind of treatment to affect my team.”

Link frowns: “I won’t allow that kind of treatment towards you! You don’t deserve it!”

Josh scratches his chin awkwardly before he continues: “This is where the favor comes in. I know that you own a few of the houses around this block and Gabby, the Iron woman, built a fortress around this area.. so.. I was wondering if you would be open to renting one of the houses to my girlfriend and I..”

Link sits back, clearly surprised by Josh’s request.

Josh continues nervously: “I know it’s probably out of our price range but we’ve been saving up and there isn’t anything in the world more important than a safe home so.. If you’re willing to let us stay in any of the houses you own.. Or at least rent a few rooms in one of them.. I.. We would greatly appreciate it.. Please?”

Link sighs loudly, not sure what to say to the Mythical Chef.

He considers Josh as part of the family. No one knows this type of fear more than him. He was living in constant terror during the initial wave shortly after Micheal’s report was released. He also knows what it feels like when a person is forced out of their home unwillingly. He wouldn’t wish it on anyone else, especially someone as nice and considerate as Josh.

These houses were a gift from a stranger in his time of need. It felt fitting that he pays this blessing forward to someone else who needs it more than him.

He smiles at Josh, who was fidgeting in anticipation and says calmly: “You can stay in any house you like, Josh. I don’t need rent from you or your girlfriend. Family sticks with family and I’m honored you came to me for help. My home is your home too, always..”

Josh’s eyes widened: “For real?”

Link nods: “Yeah.”

Josh leans back, mouth open, as he tried to comprehend what Link just offered him: “But.. we can pay rent..”

Link picks up his fork and resumes eating the food Josh prepared for him: “Keep your money, man. I don’t need it.”

Josh’s brain felt like it was lagging: “I don’t know what to say..”

Link grins at him between bites: “I don’t need you to say anything. Call Kathy and pick a house. I can’t believe it took you this long to ask for this.. Next time, come to me first. Got it!”

Josh nods before he jumps out of the chair excitedly. He hovered for a few seconds, not quite sure what to do with himself before he moved next to Link and planted a giant kiss on his head: “YOU ARE REALLY AN ANGEL!”

He ran out of the room screaming: “WE WILL BE THE BEST NEIGHBORS EVER! I PROMISE!”

Link closes his eyes and sighs loudly, knowing deep inside that he will definitely regret this. 

.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful readers.  
> I'm not sure if anyone is still reading this story or not?  
> I hope you are all happy and safe <3

.

“ _THE_ Met Gala?”

Desmond nods his head for the fourth time, confirming it once again: “Yes, the Met Gala.”

Rhett and Link stared at him for a few more seconds before Link squinted his eyes suspiciously: “Why?”

Desmond sighs in frustration: “Why not?”

Rhett: “We’re not models or TV celebrities. They don’t normally invite YouTubers to these kinds of events.”

Desmond: “You’re both A-List celebrities now. Expect to be invited to everything, whether it’s relevant to YouTube or not.”

Link scratches his neck, still not convinced: “Don’t you need an invitation by a designer or something to be there?”

Desmond: “Yes. You got invited.. By so many designers..”

Rhett: “We’re going?”

Desmond: “Yes, we’re going. We have 32 designer requests for your outfits. I will narrow it down and within a week we will receive their outfit options to pick from.”

Rhett and Link shared a look before Rhett voiced his concern: “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Desmond nods: “Y’all haven't been in public since the Eponym Report. It’s time you go out there and what better way to do it than with style?”

Rhett: “We’ve been posting online videos everyday. Isn’t that public enough for people?”

Desmond: “That’s controlled content. This will increase your visibility and create good connections, especially when you mingle with other celebrities in the after party. Making friends in this business is always a good approach to a healthy growth in status.”

Rhett: “I dunno.. This is all new for us. Fashion is not our forte.”

Link turns to look at him: “Maybe we should try it. We always wanted to be included in big events like the Met Gala. Now is our chance.”

Rhett raises an eyebrow: “You sound excited! I thought you would resist this more than me.”

Link: “I am freaking out at the thought of being in public after all the drama but I’m also kinda curious.”

Rhett: “If you’re in then I’m in.”

Desmond claps his hands: “So it’s settled. I’ll have the designers send their proposals so we can pick the top for trial fitting before we decide.”

Rhett and Link both stood up, thinking that the meeting was over.

Desmond glares at them: “Where do you think you’re going?”

The duo stopped mid rise and looked innocently at him. Rhett: “We’re not done?”

Desomd huffs a laugh: “Hell no! I have you for the rest of the day. Sit your tall asses down.”

They both pouted at the dark-skinned man before sitting back down.

Link: “What now?”

Desmond looks at them both for a few seconds, making displeasure sounds and causing both men to curve into themselves defensively.

Desmond: “When was the last time you went shopping?”

Rhett was instantly offended: “Why?”

Desmond gestures at them, from top to bottom: “This won’t do. We have to update your style.”

Link scrunches his face: “What’s wrong with our style?”

Desmond raises an eyebrow: “Seriously.. Where do I start?”

Rhett: “We’re fashionable for our age!”

Desmond: “You’re fashion sense stopped in the early 2000.” He looks particularly at Link and softens his tone before he says: “We need to get you clothes that fit, Link.”

Link looks down at the layers of clothes he’s wearing. He knows that he has lost so much weight due to stress and his illness. He thought he had successfully hidden it by layering up. According to the comments online and the critical look Desmond is giving him at the moment, he might have failed miserably. 

Desmond has been working with them for the past month now. They learned early on that the man doesn’t believe in sugar coating. He is blunt, gentle and has an uncanny ability to see the finest details in everything he plans for them. 

Rhett noticed the look Desmond was giving Link and figured out what this was about. The manager doesn’t want to corner his friend so he’s using this “fashion upgrade” as a way to push Link into embracing his new status quo. They have all noticed how insecure Link has become with his body and how that’s played with his self esteem. If a change in his wardrobe will help his friend cope with this, then he’s more than willing to play along.

  
  


Link looked at Rhett, sussing his reaction, so the taller man sighs in resignation: “Fine! But, I get the final say in color combos.”

Desmond dismisses him with his hand: “I’m not your mother. Take it up with the lovely lady-stylist that we're going to meet in an hour.”

Link’s eyes widened: “We’re going now?”

Desmond stands up and stretches his arms: “Yup!”

Link looks up at him, feeling his anxiety building up: “Umm.. Can we do it another time?”

Rhett stands up too, in line with pushing Link in this matter: “Come on.. Let’s get this over with.”

Link watched the two men walk out the door and felt the peer pressure forcing him to follow. He knew that this was going to be a shitty day..

.

  
  


Gabby did an amazing job at getting them to their destination without any media following. They’re starting to perfect the “incognito mode” when it comes to their outings. Link looked at the giant wooden door that led to a warehouse like storage and turned to ask Desmond suspiciously: “I thought we were going shopping?”

Desmond smirks at him while knocking on the door: “We are.”

The giant door opens, revealing a big open space filled with clothes of all kinds. A young woman in her 20’s, wearing a suit, welcomes them with a bright smile: “Mr. Neal, Mr. Mclaughlin! Welcome to Wonderland!” 

Rhett enters the open area followed by an equally surprised Link. The open space had no ceiling.. well.. It had a glass ceiling. The sun shined down from the sky, illuminating the colorful space that was filled with clothes and no other customers. 

Link smiles at the young girl after having a quick look around: “You can call us, Rhett and Link.”

She nods: “Thank you. My name is Lamia, I will be your stylist for the day. I was honored to be asked by name when Desmond called. I hope I serve you well.”

Link laughs awkwardly before he gestures around: “Where are all the people?”

Lamia: “Desmond asked us to clear the area for your comfort and protection. We were more than happy to oblige.”

Link turns to look at his manager as the man winks at him. The sick man was beyond grateful for this simple gesture of consideration. Rhett pats his shoulder before he asks the eager lady: “So, what do you have for us?”

Lamia has prepared sets of clothes that should perfectly match their size based on the measurements provided by Desmond. Wonderland is a place that collects items from fast-fashion stores, designer brands and private boutiques, creating a hub for celebrities and socialites to visit instead of looking around for trend setting pieces and photo worthy styles. Lamia is a big fan of Link ever since he gained his A-List status and wanted to badly style his new look. God must be happy with her since she got her wish. She had to remind herself for days to keep it cool when she meets him and not freak him out with her excessive fandom.

She ushered the two men into two different dressing rooms with outfit choices for them to try out. Link went in knowing deep down that no matter how fancy or comfortable the clothes will be, he will still hate how it looks on him. He closed the door and leaned his head on it, bracing himself for the tidal wave of self loathing he will feel once he starts putting on these ‘fit’ clothes.

He heard a noise behind him and was about to turn around to look. A hand shot out beside his head and he was pulled into someone’s chest, mouth covered with the hand before he could shout for help. He knows for sure that Gabby just checked this room before he came in. Before terror could settle into his soul, he heard a familiar voice: “Shh.. It’s just me.”

Link sagged into the body behind him, pushing the hand that was covering his mouth when he realized who it is. He whispered: “I almost had a heart attack, you asshole!”

Micheal chuckles, loosening his hold on Link as the sick man turns around to look at him.

This was the first time Link meets his stalker in person, while he’s fully awake and aware. Micheal had a mask covering his mouth and nose but there was no mistaking his different colored eyes. Link spares the door a worried look before he says: “What are you doing here?”

Micheal, who was holding Link’s sides, smiles under the mask: “Missed you.”

Link frowns, his brain starts to assess the situation he was in: “We just talked a few hours ago..”

Micheal slowly steps closer, gently pulling Link into a hug and allowing the sick man a chance to stop him: “Still missed you.”

Link felt himself freeze at the embrace. He doesn’t understand why he’s not pushing the giant man off of him. A part of his brain whispers to him that he misses Micheal too. He sighs, knowing deep down that this is so messed up that if anyone found out, he would definitely be sent to a mental facility. 

Micheal felt his heart warm up when Link didn’t resist him and chose not to push his luck and end the hug earlier than he wanted to. He held Link by the shoulders and looked into his eyes: “I know how much you’re probably dreading this so I thought.. I’d come cheer you up.”

Link smiles up at him, knowing that the man before him probably knows more than anyone else how much he hates his body from complaining to him every morning. He whispers: “What if you get caught?”

Micheal smirks under the mask: “Don’t worry about it.”

Link stares at the man for a few seconds. His presence somehow made his day much better. He went from dreading this experience to looking forward to what it might yield in a few seconds just because Micheal showed up. This is the most confusing friendship Link has ever had and at the moment he’s too stressed out to overthink it.

Micheal was within reach. His hand twitched and without thinking, he reached up, wanting to pull the mask down and look at Eponym’s face. Micheal didn’t stop him. He was willing to let him do it because, even though Link struggles to understand why, Micheal truly trusts him.

Link didn’t trust himself though.

His hand halted right before he could touch the mask and dropped back to his side.

He gave Micheal a sad smile, knowing full well that his new friend would understand that he was still not ready. 

Micheal couldn’t hide his disappointment but chose not to push Link: “How about we take a look at the stuff they prepared for you, huh?”

Link nods, grateful that Micheal respected his pace.

They picked an outfit together and Link put it on before stepping out to show it to the stylist. It was a simple look for GMM and office work. Nothing fancy or flashy. But.. it fits him and he hated looking at his reflection when Lamia made him stand in front of the mirror to add, remove items to complete the look. 

Rhett, who joined them after wearing something, saw the look on Link’s face and knew that this was not helping his friend at all. When Link stepped out to wear another set of clothes, Rhett pulled Lamia to the side and whispered something into her ear. She was shocked for a second then nodded, knowing well how to fix the problem. 

Link walked into the fitting room, smiling at Micheal who had spent the time he was left alone matching outfits for him. Link huffed a laugh: “You like dressing me up, don’t you?”

Micheal who was concentrating on picking between two shirts replied: “Who wouldn’t? An angel deserves nothing but the best.”

Link sits down, needing a moment to gather the will to put on more stuff. Micheal senses his deflated mood and sits next to him: “What is it?”

Link looks down, fidgeting with his nails: “I hate this.”

Micheal frowns: “You don’t like the clothes?”

Link shakes his head, sighing loudly: “I hate the body they’re failing to cover!”

Micheal gets up and kneels in front of Link, grabbing his hands and rubbing his cold palms: “I am grateful for this body because it’s keeping you alive. I don’t know about you, but to me.. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

The twinkle in Micheal’s mismatched eyes serves nothing but to make Link smile. He knows that coming from anyone else, he would’ve thought it was creepy. But Michael has been singing his fascination with Link and bluntly admiring him to the point where Link finds it endearing. 

Link: “It’s not flattering when you call a man ‘beautiful’.”

Micheal laughs: “I call it as it is. Now get with the program, I’ve always wanted a Ken doll to dress up!”

When Link emerged with another outfit on, Lamia once again fussed with his clothes. This time, she pulled a casual jacket vest that’s a little puffed and put it on Link. She smoothed it out and they both looked at the reflection in the mirror. She said in a low voice that only he can hear: “I believe that clothes are simple representations of how we feel about ourselves. We cover ourselves with them so it’s only fair that they reflect our version of beauty and comfort with our own skin. There is no shame in feeling insecure about your own body. We all have something we wish to hide. All we have to do is find the right combination of clothes that hides the undesirable without covering the rest..”

She smiles at Link through the mirror: “I think you’re perfect just the way you are, but if you’re not ready to accept it, I will do my best to make you feel happy with whatever you wear. After All, an angel will always shine, whether it’s wearing a garbage bag or a diamond crown. Right?”

Link chuckles when she winks at him, appreciating her effort in comforting his obvious insecurity. She was right, just the small addition of a layer seems to make him feel more confident in his new look. 

They went back and forth, with Micheal choosing the main pieces and Lamia adding to it until Link was happy with the new sets of clothes. When it was over, he solemnly went back to the dressing room to get back to the clothes he came in with, knowing that this was the end of his encounter with Micheal. The giant man sat in silence as he waited for Link to finish up and watched the skinny man walk up to him with a sad smile: “Will I see you again?”

Micheal stands up and looks down at Link: “Do you want to see me again?”

Link nods.

Micheal felt his heart beat faster: “I can’t deny an angel's wish. Whenever you need me the most, I will be there.”

Link blinks at him with innocent eyes: “How will you know when I need you the most?”

Micheal felt bold at the moment and steps closer to Link, initiating another hug and facing no resistance once more: “Don’t you trust me?”

Link sighs, sagging into the warm strong hands embracing him and surprisingly finding himself feeling safe and emotionally supported: “I still don’t know..”

Micheal knew the answer but felt a little sad that doubt still colored this odd relationship. He tightened his hold for a second, reassuring Link that he’s ok with his hesitation before letting go: “Then I will be trusting for the both of us until you know for sure..”

Link nods at him, patting his shoulder before turning around and leaving him behind. It disturbed Link that the man that exposed him to the world was now the man he’s considering to run and hide behind when things get tough. Whatever this weird relationship is, he knew it was not friendship like his relationship with Rhett or romantic in nature like his relationship with Gabby. It was odd and comforting.. But to what end?

.


	34. Chapter 34

.

Ian finally got his meeting.

It took months and months of planning, canceling, compromising and backing down. Shane Topp, his right hand man when it comes to managing Smosh, kept pushing him every time he tried to just let it go. He knows that he’s being somewhat dramatic but his doubts are valid and they need to be heard. 

He finally got what he wanted.

He sat in an awkward silence, looking between the two tall men that saved his life’s work a few years back and helped him grow more than he thought was imaginable. 

Shane, who was sitting next to him, elbowed his side to get him started but he still couldn’t come up with the right words to start this conversation.

Shane took the lead: “To be honest, I kinda pushed Ian into meeting you both for the past few months. I know that you guys have been.. extra busy..”

He vaguely gestures between Rhett and Link, lingering a little more over the sick man before he continues: “.. but I think it’s important that you hear what Ian has to say.”

He turns to look at Ian, who’s still frozen in a combination of hesitation and anxiety.

Link sighs before saying gently: “Why are you freaking out, Ian?”

Rhett: “We’re all friends here, right?”

Shane nods, nudging Ian again with no vail.

Link eyes the pale freaked out man before he says: “Does this have anything to do with JC?”

Rhett: “He didn’t say anything to us but everyone seems to like him except you.”

He points at Ian, casting a gentle look of openness and hoping that it doesn’t sound like a reprimand and more like a curious comment.

That seems to snap Ian out of his frozen state: “I.. um.. I don’t want to be the one who complains and I have no problem with JC as a person. I just..”

He trails off, so Shane picks up the conversation, choosing to rip off the band aid while he still can: “He thinks that you will somehow screw him over like Defy did by changing management and pretending that everything is fine then one day ask us to pack up and abandon ship.”

Rhett’s mouth hangs open, not expecting the blunt accusation from Shane while Link groans and rubs his forehead.

Ian covers his face, knowing well how petty that sounded. Especially the way Shane phrased it. 

The short blond man was not wrong. He did have a major meltdown when JC showed up one day, claiming lordship over the Mythical Company. 

Link seems to be the first to recover: “Are you serious?”

Shane looks at him with determined eyes: “I know it’s a baseless claim, but he’s freaking out nonetheless. We trust you but he’s our boss. If he’s freaking out and feeling insecure, then it affects our creative process and the content we put out. I would rather we all hash it out and get it done with than to let him stew in self pity and doubt.”

Ian shouts: “I’m right here! Don’t talk about me like I’m a toddler having a fit!”

Shane turns to look at him sternly: “You had your chance to talk. Now tell them what you need to tell them and let’s move on!”

Ian sighs loudly before he turns to address the two stunned men: “I don’t want to sound ungrateful, but I thought that our relationship with Mythical is more of a partnership than ownership. You guys might never know what it feels like to live in constant fear when the content you put out, your life’s work, doesn’t belong to you. I have no one to blame but myself for wanting to grow faster and bigger and falling for schemes and bad decisions. I can’t help being paranoid and cautious when it comes to Smosh. I need to know what’s going on and I don’t trust anyone but the two of you. You’ve never let me down so why did you make such a drastic change without at least letting me know?”

Rhett sits up, realizing how emotional this is to Ian: “Honestly, it didn’t cross our minds at the time, Ian. As you said, we’ve never had a parent company and the only decision making was always limited to the both of us.” He gestures between him and Link.

Link: “We were in a pinch; the drama of Eponym report, the shift in GMM hosts and all the social media backlash. Not to mention the cluster fuck coming from the FBI or the million other things that keep on coming.”

Ian: “I know how hard this has been on you guys..”

Link cuts him off: “‘Hard’ is not even close to what it was like! We were in survival mode. We could barely breathe!”

Rhett noticed how Link was starting to get emotional and took over: “We have no regrets in hiring JC. The man has made the company run smoother, introduced order and even set plans we never imagined were probable for the company as a whole!”

Link: “We were clear when we accepted his proposal that he has no say in anything that happens in Smosh. We even added it as a full clause in our agreement with him.”

Ian and Shane both looked shocked.

Ian: “Really?”

Link: “Well, yeah! When we bought Smosh, we promised that we had no intentions in taking over the operations. It’s your life work. We respect that!”

Rhett leans over and pats Ians knee: “There is one thing you can trust when it comes to Link and I, we never back down from an oath. This whole company was built on a promise we made to each other as children. Our word is solid.”

Link: “I thought you trusted us enough to make the right decisions to keep the company running. I’m sorry we didn’t inform you in person of the changes or met with you earlier than today. Shit happened and we did what we had to do. Give JC a shot. If you don’t like his management, we will figure out a way to fix it.. Somehow..”

Ian fidgets a little: “It’s not that I don’t trust you..”

Rhett cuts him off: “You clearly don't. That’s fine. You’ve been bit before and it’s predictable that you might have trust issues. But, we are not Defy. We’re not in this purely for the money. This is our life’s work too. We will die before we let it sink.”

Ian finally smiles at them: “I’m sorry too, for overreacting but I can’t help it.”

Shane huffs in a low voice next to him: “You were insufferably melodramatic. It was like living in a soap opera for the past few months..”

The tall men laughed at Shane’s underhanded comment.

Ian pouts: “I was being discrete!”

Shane crosses his arms, playfully acting like he was shocked: “You were one step away from playing breakup songs and eating ice cream by the bucket!”

Rhett teases: “I bet he bought candles and loaded the movie queue too..”

Ian glares at the two teasing him: “I wasn’t that bad!”

Shane ignores him and leans closer to the older two men, whispering: “I have a bet with the Smosh team over who sent you the gift thingy a while back.”

Link raises an eyebrow: “That crap is still going?”

Shane: “Heck yeah! It’s the best bet in the history of the internet!”

He leans even closer, wiggling his eyebrows: “Help a brother out.. Who was it?”

Both men stared at him blankly.

He huffs: “Come on! Give me a hint!”

He was greeted again with more blank stares.

He threw his hands in the air in frustration and stormed out disappointed.

Ian tsks and says: “And he calls me dramatic..”

With this minor misunderstanding cleared up, Ian finally returned to his side of the building with a genuine smile for the first time in months. 

Link looked at Rhett when Ian left their office and said: “I don’t like sudden change either.”

Rhett pats his knee: “You hate it because it was forced, not because it was sudden.”

Link: “I’m just saying.. I want to be mad at Ian for being insecure and low-key insulting our business prowess but I totally get it. It was a sudden change and we didn’t even tell him.”

Rhett sighs, sinking back into the couch they were sitting at: “It happened.. We fixed it.. Let’s just move.”

Link scratches his head, feeling anxiety seep into his thought when he said: “Did you see the designs Desmond picked for the Met Gala?”

Rhett: “Yeah..”

Link turns his body sideways to fully face his relaxed friend: “I don’t know what I was expecting but I thought we were going to wear like.. suits or something..”

Rhett: “I can’t really call any of the stuff I saw a ‘suite’.”

Link smacks his calm friend’s arm in irritation: “Why are you so calm about this?”

Rhett sits up, rubbing the arm Link just assaulted: “You’re the one who wanted to go in the first place!”

Link groans: “Can I change my mind now?”

Rhett: “No.”

Link looks worriedly at his friend as he whispers: “People will make fun of us..”

Rhett rests his head back on the couch, replying with confidence: “People are smitten with you, man. Even if you wear PJs to the Gala they would call it a piece of art.”

Link purses his lips, hating how Rhett seems to base his confidence on him.

He stays quiet for a while before he whispers: “Even angels fall from grace. It’s only a matter of time before I fall too.”

Luckily, Rhett did not hear him but he knew that his days in the limelight are numbered and just like he had no choice when it was forced upon him, he will not have any choice when he’s pushed off the pedestal either. 

  
  


.

Link stared at the curly haired woman that was sitting in front of him suspiciously. For the past few Saturdays, he found himself waking up to an empty house and having home-made breakfast by Gabby.

She still wasn’t comfortable with others but it seems like these breakfast date-like things have become her designated time. They weren’t dressed up, still in sweats and shorts. Link’s hair was still messy and her hair was loose just for him. She smiled at him as a plate of his favorite cereal and some pancakes were placed in front of him.

He had so many questions.

At the top of it all was: what was this? A date? Alone time?

Are they somehow eased into a relationship he was not aware of?

He waited for her to join him before he mustered up the courage to ask something.. Anything to start his interrogation: “So, where is everyone else?”

Gabby: “Park.”

Link: “Again?”

Gabby: “Kids gotta run around to let out some steam.”

Link lets out a small laugh: “They’re teenagers, not dogs, Gabs.”

Like every other time he called her with that nickname, she blushes a little and struggles to hide a wide smile. It elated Link to see her react this way.

Gabby: “Rhett seems to enjoy the alone time with kids. Dax likes the park too.”

Link hums, still suspicious as hell: “So, how come they never asked me to join?”

Gabby smirks at him, feigning ignorance: “I guess you ought to ask Rhett that when he gets back.”

Link playfully narrows his eyes at her: “Don’t you think that it’s odd that they keep ditching me.. every Saturday.. Leaving me alone with you?”

Gabby points at the dog that’s currently curled up next to Link’s feet: “They left Barbra too.”

Link laughs at her weak deflection: “Another weird choice on Rhett’s behalf. Who goes to the park and forgets to take the dog?”

Gabby shrugs, still smirking: “We already established that you have weird friends.”

Link stares at her for a few seconds then finds a sudden surge of confidence: “Is this a date?”

Gabby’s eyes instantly find him, surprised by his bluntness: “What if it is?”

Link takes a deep breath, steeling himself to face this new reality: “I don’t remember asking you out..”

Gabby reaches across the table and gently plays with his fingers: “It’s 2020, Link. And I’m not the type that waits for an invitation.”

Link turns his hand to hold hers: “Does that mean this is your way of asking me out?”

Gabby smiles warmly at him: “Yes.”

Link stared at their connected hands for a while before he whispered: “You can find someone better than me..”

Gabby tightens her hold on his hand a little: “I didn’t ask for an assessment. I’ve already made my choice and I’m blessed with having you in my life. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I have no regrets initiating this relationship.”

Link turns his sad eyes to look at her: “I’m not ready..”

Gabby leans closer to him: “I can wait.”

Link stares at her beautiful face for a few seconds before he says: “What if I’m never ready?”

Gabby huffs a laugh: “Then I’ll wait forever..”

Link laughs with her before he says: “You’re unstoppable, Gabriella Garret.”

She pulls his hand closer and kisses it gently before saying: “And you’re worth the wait, Link Neal.”

Link watched her place his palm on her cheek as she continued to smile and look at him lovingly. She is the total opposite of Christy. While Christy was warm and simple, Gabby is strong and blunt. But somehow, he found himself loving her more and more as he continues to allow her to take control of their relationship.

Link: “I don’t want to lead you on but I won’t stop you. I like you, Gabs. I truly cannot imagine a life without you in it anymore. But I am not ready.”

Gabby: “I won’t ask for anything other than this..” She places another kiss on his hand before she continues: “Let me set the pace and do not deny me. I won’t go too far and you don’t have to reciprocate until you're ready, ok?”

He looked at her dark brown eyes, feeling the warmth of affection filling his heart, forcing him to nod before he said: “Ok.”

Gabby’s smile widens. She has staked her claim and nothing will stop her from being part of this amazing man’s life. She loved the kids. She’s cultivated a true friendship with Rhett while they schemed to steer Link into these dates and most of all, she loves protecting him and caring for him. She will do whatever it takes to stay by his side as long as he’ll have her.

.

Link laid in bed that night, feeling good for the first time in a while. A new relationship just blossomed, the company is thriving, the kids are doing fine, his treatment is going as well as it can go. Even his relationship with Micheal has settled into a comforting level.

He couldn’t help the smile that was plastered on his face as he read some of the messages left from Desmond about their meeting on Monday. Micheal’s low voice cuts off his happy thoughts: “You look particularly chipper this evening.”

Link smiles at the innocent phone in front of him: “Yeah..”

A few seconds later, the screen turns white and Micheal’s face shows up, half of it is still covered with a mask: “Does that mean you’re officially off the market?”

Link raises an eyebrow: “I was never on the market.”

Micheal leans on his hand, mirroring Link’s smile under his mask: “I guess she called dibs before all the other ladies had a chance.”

Link was surprised by Micheal’s acknowledgement: “She’s hell bent on catching you though.”

Micheal huffs a laugh: “She’s a strong woman, but I’m smarter.”

Link: “We’re full of ourselves today, aren’t we?”

Micheal wiggles his eyebrows: “If the shoe fits..”

He gets even closer to Link, changing his tone to a serious one: “Do you like her, my angel?”

Link didn’t know what to say. He still doesn’t know how far Micheal’s infatuation goes. Is this venturing far from the gray safe area they have settled on? Should he lie to protect her or tell the truth to see how his stalker will react?

Link went with what he thought was right: “I do. I like her a lot.”

Micheal genuinely nods his approval before he says: “I wouldn’t find a better woman for you even if I tried. She’s perfect for you.”

Link sits up, a little confused about Micheal’s reaction. He stutters: “You.. you approve?”

Micheal laughs at his reaction: “You don’t strike me as a man who needs other people’s approval for anything.”

Link: “I’m not! I’m just.. confused..”

Micheal frowns: “Confused about what?”

Link doesn’t know how to respond to that without offending Micheal somehow. He still has moments of fear when it comes to stepping out of the comfort zone they’ve created: “Umm.. I don’t know.. I thought maybe you would be upset or something.”

Micheal blinks his eyes, clearly confused too: “Why would I be upset? She makes you happy, if you’re happy then I’m happy.”

Link sighs loudly, frustrated over Micheal’s inability to hear his own conflicting words: “What is this Micheal? This weird relationship started as stalking and now I don’t know what to label it because it’s sure as hell is not friendship.”

Micheal: “Why do we need to label it?”

Link rubs his forehead: “I don’t know what this is.. I don’t know how to respond or react to you sometimes because I don’t know where the limits are!”

Micheal huffs a laugh: “Didn’t know we had limits to watch out for..”

Link raises his voice: “Micheal! What am I to you? Do you love me? Is that it? What’s your end game because I know that you’re aware that I’m not in any shape or form gay!”

Micheal puts his hands up defensively before he says: “Charles, relax. I’m not gay either. I do love you but not like that..”

Link glares at him: “Then like what? Don’t say friendship because I’m not stupid. I have friends and I can definitely tell you that whatever this crap is.. it’s not that!”

Micheal looks deeply into Link’s eyes, waiting for him to catch his breath after that outburst: “I honestly don’t know..”

Link looks desperately at him: “What are we doing then?”

Micheal: “I don’t know..”

Link looks into Micheal’s mismatched eyes and whispers: “What do you know?”

Micheal: “I know that you somehow became the center of my life. Finding you that day in the grocery store was like finding an answer to my existence. All I know is that I want to be near you, befriend you, support you..”

Link looks sadly at him: “Why? Why me? I know that there are much more worthy people for your attention than me..”

Micheal: “I’ve made my choice and I never quit.”

Link sighs, leaning back and sinking into the soft bed underneath him before he says: “I can’t trust you because I know I’m not special and one day, everyone will figure it out and leave me. I don’t want to be heartbroken, Micheal. I don’t think I can handle any more disappointments in this lifetime.”

Micheal: “I know that you will be my downfall, yet I trust you completely.”

Link huffs a laugh before he whispers: “.. and you’re the one who calls himself smart.”

Micheal smiles at him: “Mark my words, Charles, one day you will believe in me as much as I believe in you.”

.


	35. Chapter 35

.

“This is so out of our league”

Link found himself staring at the final submissions of the designs for their outfits for the Met Gala. Rhett was sitting next to him, obviously more confused with the designs as he was.

Link looks up at Gabby who was standing guard behind them and she shrugs before whispering: “The fanciest thing I’ve ever worn was a button up shirt. You’re barking up the wrong tree.”

Link sighs loudly before the duo turned to look desperately at Desmend who stared back at them stoically: “How did you two survive before I came into the picture?”

Rhett: “We told you this is way out of our league when you told us we have to go!”

Desmend sighs before he spreads the designs so they are all visible before he said: “As I mentioned in the email, the theme of the Gala this year is ‘Mythical Creatures’. It is rumored that they picked the topic to honor you guys so we have to represent!”

Link opened his mouth to protest but Desmend puts his hand up, clearly fed up with their whiney attitude: “I know you didn’t ask for it but it is an honor nonetheless. So.. all these outfits will look perfect on both of you. I’ve already met with the designers and their concepts are all similar. They represent an angel..” pointing at Link, “and his guardian..” pointing at Rhett.

Both men winced at that but stayed quiet.

Desmend: “I know it’s a cliche at this point, but the designers want to comply with the wishes of the public. As we all know..” he glares at Link “Some of us have vicious fans.”

Link throws his hands in the air: “Why are you looking at me like that? I didn’t instigate the Guardian Movement.” Desmend continues to glare at Link: “I was talking about Eponym, fool.”

Link sinks back, feeling deflated. No one knows how deep his relationship with Micheal has gotten. They do suspect that the man is still stalking him and that Link has stopped fighting it. 

Link wraps his arms around himself before he whispers defensively: “I can’t control Micheal. No one can.”

Desmond eyes Link, confirming some of his suspicions from his subdued reaction. He changes the topic for the time being: “The concept is set in stone. The Mythical Beasts and the Guardian Movement have spoken. These are five designers, two are high-end brands, two are affordable brands and one is a new designer. The first two are extravagant which, personally, I’m not a big fan of. I believe style doesn’t need to be expensive and flashy. I would pick from these two. They’re the safest bet from the finalists.”

He points to the affordable brands and waits for them both to take another closer look before Link points at the last option: “What about this one?”

Desmend: “When we initially did the selection, I wanted to be fair so I covered the brand names and we picked based on the looks. But now we have to consider the brand name for the final pick. Going with a known brand, especially for your first time, is a safer option. They have experience and will be expected to perform better.”

Link couldn’t take his eyes off of the last option: “Umm..”

Desmond sees his hesitation: “I like this design the most, but we’re not in this business for the charity. They will benefit more from us wearing their designs than we will.”

Rhett: “It’s not charity, Desmond. Link and I don’t care about whose brand we are wearing. We do care about hard work and appreciation. You said it yourself, this person has the best designs. Just because no one recognizes the name, doesn’t mean its value is less.”

Link: “We preach to our viewers everyday to be their mythical best. To help others who can’t help themselves. To be the best version of yourself. I think..”

He stops to pick up the last brand design and looks at it closely before he says with conviction: “I think this choice fits our style more. Don’t you think?”

He turns to look at Rhett. The big man nods.

Link handed the design to Desmend. The new manager hesitates for a second before he says: “Ok. I respect that. I will contact the designer and get a fitting scheduled for tomorrow.”

.

  
  


It was the longest day of Rhett and Link’s life.

From putting on the clothes to makeup, which felt more like paint, and hair. It took almost 7 hours for them to get ready and by the time they were in the assigned limo, heading towards the Gala, they were already tired and stretched thin.

Desmond looked up for the first time to assess the silent duo before they reached their destination and saw how pale Link was. He knew that if he didn’t interfere soon, the sick man would pass out from anxiety. 

He pushed his way until he was kneeling awkwardly in front of Link, and gently grabbed the sick man’s cold shaking wrists.

He whispers to Link when he doesn't acknowledge him: “Link, look at me..”

Link visibly swallows hard before his wide eyes find Desmond. The manager could read his colossal freakout just by looking into his deep blue eyes: “Are you ok?”

Link shakes his head, letting out a shaky breath.

Rhett, who was freaking out himself, notices for the first time how his friend is on edge and chimes in: “We will be together the whole time, Link. It’s ok.”

Link turns his gaze to Rhett and continues to shake his head as he feels himself on the verge of a full blown panic attack. 

Desmond moves closer to block Link’s view from everyone else and helps focus him before he smiles assuredly: “Tell me what’s scaring you?”

Link’s eyes shoot around the car, like he’s looking for an exit before he attempts to take a deep breath.

Desmond tightens his hold on the sick man’s hands to gently force him to concentrate. He found out a few weeks into the job that Link, although he denied it a lot, is a very tactile person. He responds well to physical touch than anything else Desmond tried. 

Link sniffs before he settles his eyes on Desmond and whispers fearfully: “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Desmond: “We’re going to the Met Gala. All you have to do is walk, smile and look pretty. There might be a few reporters who want to do short interviews but we can respectfully decline if you don’t feel comfortable. The designer will be right behind you and he will happily answer any of their questions. You are in control, Link.” 

Link stutters: “I don’t.. feel in control.”

Desmond can see and feel how shaky Link was and it was concerning. He leans closer, making sure that only the sick man can hear: “Everyone there is excited to see you in public for the first time. Their expectations are set to the lowest: they will be content by just looking at you. That’s it. Is that hard?”

Link clears his throat: “Just looking?”

Desmond smiles over how young Link looks when he’s nervous: “Just looking. That’s it. Nothing more unless you feel like it. Deal?”

Link closes his eyes, trying to take a few shaky breaths before he nods, repeating to himself: “Just looking..”

Desmond turns around and gives Rhett a look.

They had a conversation yesterday over Link’s metal state and the psychiatrist made sure that the tall man knew what he was getting himself into. Even though Rhett gained a huge amount of popularity from the Eponym report, it doesn’t measure up to how obsessed people are with his sick friend. He secretly enjoys being labeled as the ‘original guardian’ dubbed by the Guardian Movement. Rhett and Desmond know that this is the first time Link appears publicly in a media setting in a while and things have drastically changed. Everyone knows who they are and want a piece of the action. Even though they’re traveling with a heavy team of security lead by Gabby and Dax, there is no way to predict what will happen when you have a huge dedicated fan base. Not to mention a stalker like Eponym. 

Rhett reaches across his seat and pats Link’s knee, smiling reassuringly at him: “We’re in this together..”

Link pats his hand, smiling back: “If anyone calls me pretty, I will throw a hissy fit and embarrass the both of us.”

Rhett barks a laugh, amazed at his friend's ability to bounce back so quickly: “I guarantee that you will be called pretty at least once every 5 minutes. Have you seen yourself in the mirror before we leave?”

Dax pitches in from the front seat: “We have a betting pool. Care to wager in, boss?”

Link turns to glare at Dax while Rhett leans in with interest: “What’s the bet?”

Dax smirks: “How many times someone says that either of you is pretty, beautiful, cute, handsome or gorgeous.”

Link groans: “I knew I should have fought harder to get a suit or something manly..”

Rhett ignores him: “Why am I in the wager? I literally look like a gladiator!”

JC, who was pretending to be asleep, cracks one eye open and says: “A pretty cute gladiator.”

Rhett groans and looks at his friend: “Now I know how you feel.”

Link sends him a sympathetic look and says: “I guess we’re both throwing hissy fits tonight..”

.

They reached the beginning of the red carpet and didn’t have to wait a second. The moment Rhett and Link got out of the car, the new nervous designer and his team moved in, fussing over every detail and making sure that they looked perfect. The two tall men were stunned into silence and waited patiently until everyone was happy with their appearance. Rhett had loose black pants and a layered shirt that had pieces of metal and leather hanging artistically from the shoulder, making it look like he had a cape and shield on. It was a subtle representation of a guardian, covered in black and silver, punctuating his big size and broad shoulders. Link on the other hand was the opposite. He was dressed in tight white pants that stopped short of his ankles to show off his white and gold, diamond studded shoes. He was wearing a fitted long shirt and was hand embroidered with golden patterns. He was also wearing a layered chiffon cape that hung off of his shoulder and embroidered with diamonds and crystals, mimicking an angel's wings. The look was topped with similar embroidered chiffon ribbon weaved into Link’s hair and hanging off of his back like a halo. 

When the designer was happy with the final look, Gabby stepped in front of them, leaning closer to Link and subtly holding his hand before she said to them: “Don’t worry about anything. Just have fun and I will handle everything else. No one will get near you or say anything that will upset you without going through me. Remember the signal. If you need to leave, we leave.”

Link tightens his hold on her hand for a second before she smiles sweetly at him and steps in formation behind them while Dax led the way. 

Link felt a wave of anxiety wash over him and he grabbed Rhett’s clothes as the reality of what’s about to happen finally sinks in. Rhett turns to look at his friend: “What?”

Link looked desperately at him: “I can’t do this.. Everyone will laugh at me!”

Rhett pats the hand gripping his clothes: “No one will laugh at you, man. I’m sure Gabby will shoot them before they get a ‘ha’ in.”

Link huffs a nervous laugh before he eases his grip but not letting go: “What if they.. I don’t..”

Rhett sees the shaky hand holding his cloths slip as uncertainty fills his friend and he leans closer to whisper: “I got your back, Neal. Always..”

He straightens and gestures with his hands for Link to start moving: “Now, let’s get this over with cuz I was promised good food in the after party!”

Link nods, still nervous but grateful he’s not doing this alone as the designer finally joins them and they take the first step out of the prep area and start at the bottom of the stairs.

For a few seconds, the world was covered in silence and Link found himself blinking at everyone surrounding them as they all froze in shock. One person shouted: “THE ANGEL IS HERE!” and all hell broke loose. People were screaming for his attention, flash lights were coming from every direction and even other celebrities around them stopped and stepped aside, wanting to witness this as much as everyone else. Link started to hyperventilate from the amount of attention and took a small step back. Rhett’s hand on the small of his back stopped him as the taller man leaned in and whispered: “Smile, one foot in front of the other and it will all be over before you know it. Come on. I got you..”

Rhett took a step and turned as Desmond instructed them, pushing a semi-freaking out Link with him. As they ascended the steps and got into the rhythm of things, Rhett got more comfortable with answering a few questions while Link tried his best to contain his anxiety. He couldn’t calm down enough to actually look comfortable in any of the photos. He was amazed that Rhett could hear anything from the amount of shouting coming their way. He often wondered what it would be like to be uber-famous back in the day. He sure as hell doesn’t have to wonder anymore.

One of the photographers that was at the front shouted while Rhett was making small talk with the reporters as they took pictures of the duo: “Rhett! Rhett!”

Rhett flashed a smile at the guy: “Yeah?”

The photographer said: “I bet you can’t make the angel smile!”

Rhett turned to look at his pale friend before he gave the photographer a smirk: “What do I get if I do?”

The photographer: “I’ll buy you a six pack of your favorite beer!”

Rhett leans closer, shaking the photographer’s hand and says: “Deal!”

He straightens up and flashes the media a predatory smile while everyone holds their breath in anticipation. He says with confidence: “Watch this..”

He moves into Link’s space, pulling his frowning friend close by the arm and leaning in close to whisper something into his ear.

A few seconds later, Link’s eyes twinkle as his hand shoots up to cover a bubbling laugh. Rhett moves back as Link starts laughing uncontrollably, choking out: “Oh my God..” 

Rhett puts his hands up like he’s won a contest and moves a few steps away as the world around him melted in a fit of ‘aww’ and ‘that’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen’ vibe, watching Link laugh and considerably relax enough for the media to go on a photographic frenzy around him.

A few minutes later, Link caught up to him, punching him lightly in the arm, whispering: “Thanks.”

Rhett pats his back: “Don’t thank me. I got free beer.”

The rest of their journey was enjoyable after that. Link relaxed enough to enjoy the walk while Rhett continued to banter with the reporters and have more fun than he had in a long time.

.


	36. Chapter 36

.

Link sighed loudly the moment they made it to the top of the stairs and into the Met Gala after party gates. The designer made more toned down outfits for them that were more comfortable and less flashy. By the time they got changed and joined the party, it was crowded and the duo blended in with the other celebrities, mingling and making new friends. 

Desmend smiled at them from the sides as Link’s demeanor turned from shy to his usual quirky self in no time. Being this man’s emotional support has been hard considering how jaded he has become after the Eponym’s report. He just prays that the elusive stalker doesn’t ruin the night for them by showing up or doing something to upset Link.

Rhett was having an amazing time. For a while, he kept an eye on Link and tried his best to stick close to his friend. After a while, it was apparent that the shorter man didn’t need his help initiating conversations and interacting with the crowd. He always admired this about Link; his ability to start conversations so organically while staying true to himself and his persona. 

They moved around, talking to different people from different walks of life; actors, singers and public figures. It seems like the night was going well until Link’s stomach growled during a serious conversation and Rhett ushered the hungry man towards the sitting area so they could be served food. After all, the tall man was promised a good meal and he will not leave without trying some of these expensive dishes. 

The way towards the dining area was super crowded. They ended up in a bizarre formation where Gabby had to lead and make way while Rhett and Link followed. No one knows how it happened but Link was somehow pushed and he lost his footing, yelping in a very unmanly way and landing on something soft.

The yelp attracted attention in the busy Gala as the angel found himself in one of the sitting guest’s lap.. A female lap..

To say that Link was royally freaking out would be an understatement. His hands went to cover his mouth as a loud gasp escaped his lips involuntarily, not believing that a sound as undignified as the one that just came out of his mouth was real. Not to mention the fact that he just landed on someone who, considering the place they’re in, is probably famous. 

Soft hands gently wrapped around his waist to steady him as he heard the person he sat on say gently: “Karma must be on my side today since an angel literally fell on my lap..”

Link felt dread fill his soul as he turned to look down on the person who he’s currently sitting on and, for some reason, kinda hugging him.

It was Lady Gaga..

Link didn’t know he was holding his breath until the crowd around him intensified and he let out a panicked breath, moving his hands around frantically not knowing what to do, or where to actually put them: “Oh my God! Are you ok? I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean it.. Someone pushed me.. Did I hurt You?”

She huffs an amused laugh: “Barely felt it. I’ve worn head pieces that are heavier than you.”

Link’s tucked his elbows in, not sure what to do or how to get out of this situation. He turned to look for Rhett, hopefully the taller man can bail him out somehow but he found his friend with his phone up, barely holding in his grin at bay as he recorded this interaction. The bastard was actually enjoying his misery and Link wanted to leap off of the singer's lap and beat him up for it. He turned his pleading eyes to Gabby, who had her hands full trying to keep everyone at bay and saw the gleam in her eyes. The evil woman found this entertaining too.

Link truly needed to find more loyal friends.

Lady Gaga leans in and whispers to him so the crowd around them doesn’t hear: “Don’t worry about them. We’re ok, right?”

Link stutters nervously: “I’m a grown ass man sitting in a woman’s lap that’s almost half of my age.. ‘Ok’ is not a word I would use to describe this situation.”

She chuckles at his shaky response: “I was going to find you at some point during this event but you found me first..”

Link’s stomach chose that jinxed moment to make itself known.

The older man closes his eyes, sighing loudly as the singer busts in laughter.

Link whispers miserably: “I can’t catch a break..”

Gaga leans over him to grab a handful of biscuits from her plate and places it in front of Link while still keeping a good hold on his waist with her other arm: “Try this! It’s sooo good!”

Link hesitantly and with shaky hands, takes one and whispers a thank you.

He felt so shy with all these people looking at them and filming them but Lady Gaga didn’t seem to be phased at all. In fact, the look of joy in her eyes and her ability to ignore the crown around them astonished Link.

His eyes widened when he took the first bite and he smiled down at her: “Oh my goddess! These are amazing!”

Her smile seems to grow the more he talks to her.. And so is her forwardness..

When he reaches for the last piece left in her hand she says: “So.. Mr. Neal.. Since you sat on my lap and at my cookies.. Can we be friends now?”

Link choked.

He can hear Rhett’s laughter while he coughs loudly to cover his shock.

Gaga pats his back, waiting for his response before someone at the table hands her a cup of water and she helps the choking man drink it.

She noticed his shaky hands: “Why is your hand so shaky?”

Link tries to recover: “I’m always shaky..”

She looks critically at him for a few seconds then points at his hands: “May I?”

Link frowns at her, confused over the odd request. He felt too awkward to decline whatever she was asking for considering the fact that he’s still sitting on her lap. He hesitantly nods and she grabs his wrist with one hand, uses the knuckle of her other hand to press on his spine from the bottom till the top, stopping at the base of his skull and pressing her pointy finger and thumb into his scalp. She used the hand that’s holding his wrist to press on the flashy part on his palm.

It was a magical sensation.

For the first time since Link could remember, he felt his whole body relax and go still.

His hand stopped shaking.

The world around them faded as the sick man tried to understand what just happened.

He turned to look at her with wide eyes: “How did.. How?”

She smiles sweetly at him: “My grandma taught me how to do that. It’s sort of a family secret.”

Link turned his hands around, looking at his still steady appendage for the first time ever and whispers: “This is magic!”

She laughs at his adorable wonder filled eyes: “It won’t last for too long but it’s like.. Aligning your energy or something..”

He turns to smile at her as she continues to stare at him.

He whispers: “What?”

Gaga: “Can we be friends now, Mr. Neal?”

Link smiles back, feeling happy considering the circumstances: “Who am I to fight fate? Call me ‘Link’.”

She tightens her hold on him, pulling him into a hug: “My friends call me Stefani.”

.

Stefani held him hostage for a few more minutes until they exchanged numbers. His growling stomach forced her to relinquish her hold on him and he fled the moment he was free. He punched Rhett on his way out, whispering an aggressive: “Asshole!” as he passed by.

Rhett threw his hands up, still laughing at the situation: “Why are you mad? You made a new friend and will probably break the internet come tomorrow!”

Link didn’t wait for his friend and glared at Gabby: “Restroom!”

She held her grin at bay and led the way to his temporary hideout.

Link groaned loudly the moment she tried to start a conversation before he entered the restroom: “No! You’re on timeout, you tractor!”

She huffs a laugh at his antics and he made his way in, grateful that the restroom was empty. 

Link takes his phone out and positions it at the edge of the mirror frame near the sinks as he leans on it and closes his eyes to gather his thoughts.

He didn’t have to say anything before Micheal’s laugh filled the whole place.

Link whispers to himself: “I’m surrounded by assholes..”

Micheal: “It was funny.. Only you can land on Lady Gaga’s lap and make friends with her so randomly!”

Link looked up, ready to glare at his stalker but noticed that the screen was still black.

Normally, Eponym is comfortable with showing half of his face to Link. He didn’t question it though.. They are in a public setting and anyone can walk in at any moment. 

Link sighs: “Is it on the internet?”

Micheal: “Yup!”

Link covers his face: “People are making fun of me?”

Micheal: “Why? It was the cutest thing ever!”

Link rolls his eyes: “I think I’m done letting people call me ‘cute’. I will strike if I have too!”

Micheal was amused: “How will my angel strike?”

Link groans loudly, clearly frustrated: “I don’t know! I just want people to remember that I’m almost a middle aged MAN for God’s sake!”

Micheal: “Cute people are cute, regardless of their age and gender.”

Link was about to start a rant of the century but the door opens and a man steps in.

Link steals a look to make sure that the newcomer didn’t hear them talking.

He felt a chill run up his spine when their eyes met..

Whoever this man was..

He made Link feel uneasy..

.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a vague description of assault and attempted rape. If these topics trigger you, I would suggest you skip the paragraphs between the ‘*’.

.

Link felt uneasy..

The man who just entered the restroom gave him a look that made Link want to run away.. So he did.. Or at least attempted to. 

He picked up his phone and walked as casually as possible towards the door, passing by the strange man on his way out. The man held his wrist and said in a low voice: “Mr. Neal, I don’t think we had the pleasure of meeting this fine evening.”

Link spared the door a look, feeling dread wash over him when he realized that this bathroom has double doors that are separated by a long hall to keep the noise out. Gabby was guarding the outdoors, not the one closest to him.

He clears his throat, squaring his shoulders and thanking everything that is holy that he’s at least taller than the man grabbing his wrist: “Let go.”

The man crowded Link’s space, tightening his hold instead of complying: “You didn’t seem to mind when that slut had you in her arms.. We can be friends too, you know.”

Link stood his ground. 

He will not let this deranged man get the upper hand: “I said.. Let go!”

He tried to push the man but somehow ended up on the ground.

*

It all happened in a span of a few minutes but if he had to describe it, it felt like a few seconds and forever at the same time.

The man got the upper hand, twisting him on his stomach and pinning Link on the restroom floor.

Link fought will all his might.

He tried to kick, squirm, shout and push his assailant with every ounce of power he possessed.

It didn’t seem to make a difference. 

The man was saying nasty things to him but he was too busy trying to free himself to pay attention to his repulsive words.

The whole world came to a sudden stop when the vile man’s hand found it’s way down his pants.

Link froze.

Of all the things he expected to happen tonight.. Or ever.. This was never on the table.

His ears started to ring as the pain of fighting the man’s grip on him started to take a toll on him.

He never felt so helpless before.

Trapped and weak.

*

The ringing intensified until he felt the pressure on his legs disappear and someone pulled his pants up, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position.

Link didn’t know when he closed his eyes but he was too scared to open them.

He didn’t want to see, hear or feel whatever is about to happen.

He didn’t even know when he held his breath until the person who was grabbing his shoulders squeezed the nape of his neck and shouted loud enough for him to hear: “BREATHE!”

Link felt the air command its way into his lungs and he exhaled a pain filled sob.

This cannot be happening to him..

The person still holding him kept talking until Link realized who it was.

It was the voice he heard every morning when he woke up, every night before he slept and every moment he felt down during the day.

He fearfully opened his eyes to look into the face of a man with blond hair and a shaggy blond stubble, looking at him with anguish through his mismatched colored eyes.

Micheal was here.

Link reached out without hesitation and grabbed the big man by his shirt and hid his face in his chest as his body started to shake violently.

Micheal wrapped his arms around the sobbing man, shielding him from the world and uttering useless words as he tried to calm him down.

It took a few minutes for the gut wrenching sobs to die down but Link refused to let go.

A knock on the door made Link jump. He heard Gabby whispering through the door: “Link, You’ve been there for a while. Is everything alright?”

Link’s wide, tearful eyes fell on Micheal.

If she comes in, she will catch and arrest Eponym.

He cleared his voice, trying his best to sound normal: “Everything is ok. Give me a few minutes, please.”

Gabby: “Alright.”

When he hears the second door shut, Link shakily lets go of the man he was holding on to for dear life: “You have to go!”

Micheal, who Link just noticed, was crying: “I’m not leaving you!”

Link tried to push him away and stand up, only to land back down on the floor.

Everything hurts..

Micheal grabs him again: “I won’t leave you!”

Link takes a deep breath, trying to tame his wayward emotions.

He looked around in fear before he whispered: “Where did he go?”

Micheal seethed: “He ran away.”

Link looks into Micheal’s eyes: “I..”

He swallows hard before he tries again: “Thank you..”

Micheal cups his face and says in a soft voice: “I was late.”

Link shakes his head, letting a few tears roll down his cheeks: “Please don’t tell anyone about this..”

Micheal sighs: “I won’t. I promise.”

Link nods, before wiping his face and forcing a smile: “You have to leave before you get caught. Gabby is outside, she will take me home.. Ok?”

Micheal looks hesitant.

He kept rubbing his thumb over Link’s cheeks, clearly not wanting to let go.

Link puts his shaky hands on the ones cupping his face: “I got this. Please go..”

Micheal nods, standing up and pulling the sick man with him.

Link frantically tries to fix his pants and wraps his arms around himself.

Micheal moves closer and reaches out to fix his hair and clothes, feeling relief wash over him when the smaller man doesn’t flinch away from his touch or stop him.

Link whispers another “thank you” before Micheal places a kiss on his forehead and climbs out the open window he came in through.

He spares Link one last look before he disappears, leaving the man that’s been the center of his life as of late behind.

Link took a few steady breaths, checking his reflection quickly before he exited the restroom.. Hoping to leave this bad memory forever behind..

. 

Link knew he had to say something.

He miraculously managed to convince Gabby to take him home, leaving Rhett behind with Dax and Desmond. He did look like hell and he played it off as not feeling well. She somehow bought it and he found himself staring at his reflection in his own bathroom mirror, witnessing for the first time the aftermath left by ‘the event’ on his body.

He didn’t know what to do..

The attack disturbed the port on his chest and it was bleeding a little.

He loathed the fact that he had no choice but to tell someone.

Greg will find out anyways..

He is supposed to have his dose of medicine through this port tomorrow.

All he wanted to do was sink to the ground and cry himself to death.

A part of him wanted to pretend it never happened and another part felt he somehow deserved this.. Like this was the price for all the attention he knew he did not deserve.

He shook his head, holding the phone in his hand and swallowing his pride as he dialed Greg’s number.

The man answered as he always does, with an over the top cheery voice: “What’s up superstar? Did you have fun playing dress up? I should probably get your autograph and start selling in on Ebay.”

When he doesn't get the agitated response he’s used to from Link, he says: “Hello?”

Link felt his throat close up, barely able to choke a response: “Greg..”

The nurse's tone shifted immediately to a serious one: “What’s wrong?”

Link tries to swallow the lump blocking his speech: “Do.. do nurses take the oath like doctors?”

Greg: “The Hippocratic Oath?”

Link: “Yeah..”

Greg: “No.. but we take a similar one before we start practicing medicine. Why?”

Link hesitates for a second, but the pain coming from all over his body forces him to fess up: “If.. If I ask for help with something.. Can you keep it a secret?”

Greg: “As long as it does not compromise your health permanently or end your life, then yes. I can keep a secret.”

Link stays silent for a few seconds, feeling his emotions fight his logic before he whispers: “Can you come now? Don’t tell anyone please..”

Greg: “I’m on the way.”

.

Link sat at the corner of his bathroom, angrily wiping the tears that kept coming down his cheeks without his consent.

He was angry..

He was frustrated..

But most of all, he was disgusted with himself..

He took a shower before he called Greg but the thoughts going through his head made him wish he could take another one just to wipe them away.

He hears a soft knock on the door: “Link, it’s me.”

Link whispers loud enough for Greg to hear: “The door is open.”

Greg steps in and doesn’t react to the scene in front of him.

He sits next to Link and waits patiently for the man, who's currently wearing a thick robe, curled into himself to the point where he’s trying to hide every inch of his body.

Link didn’t know what to say: “Umm..”

Greg turns to look at him without any evident emotions.

Link avoids his eyes, feeling shame color every fiber of his being: “Please don’t ask questions.”

Greg nods: “I won’t.”

Link shakily starts pulling the robe over his shoulder, slowly revealing a clear picture of what has happened. The bloody portal, the handprint bruises and the way Link flinched when Greg reached out to help him take off his robe.

Greg has worked with cases like this before.

He knew exactly what he was dealing with.

It took every inch of self control he can muster to keep his outrage at bay.

Whoever did this was strong.. Definitely a man..

He gently looks at the port and says: “This won't be a problem for now. If the bleeding stops by tomorrow you should be fine.”

Link nods, still not making any eye contact.

Greg: “I won’t ask any question about what happened but I need to assess the damage. Tell me what hurts?”

Link slowly pointed at the bruises and scratches around his lower back and thighs. He hated how his body painted a clear picture of his weakness.

Greg: “Do you mind if I check it out?”

Link didn’t want to take his underwear off. 

Not now.. Not ever..

He didn’t want to face the fact that whatever happened, might have been worse..

Or entertain the idea that he didn’t have any chance of stopping it if it weren’t for Micheal.

He shook his head.

Greg knew that he cannot let this go.

It will be hard but it must be done.

He has to follow the assault protocol whether Link likes it or not. 

He grabs the robes and covers Link, biding his time while he negotiates this with the sick man: “I’m not here to judge you or tell you what to do. I will however tell you what we should do, medically, to ensure your recovery. Alright?”

Link finally meets his eye for the first time and nods timidly.

Greg: “I won’t put this in your medical file. I won’t share this information with anyone. I won’t bring it up ever again after the wounds are healed. All I want in return is that you allow me to keep my word that no one outside this room needs to know by making sure that these wounds heal.”

He waits for another nod before he continues: “Your blood is too thin which makes you susceptible to spontaneous and prolonged bleeds. That means we have to monitor any cuts, bleeds and especially excessive bruising by documenting the healing process.”

Link’s breath stutters: “Documenting..?”

Greg smiles reassuringly at him: “I have to take pictures of the damage to see if it’s spreading or not. It’s protocol.”

Whatever color was left on the link's face faded in an instant.

Greg rushes to reassure him: “I won’t share them with anyone without your consent. I will delete them the moment I’m 100% sure that your body can handle the healing process without medical interference. My word is my honor. Whatever happens here will not leave my lips. Deal?”

Link pulls his legs up, resting his face on his knees as a soft sob escapes him: “I don’t have a choice..”

Greg: “You always have a choice.”

Link knew if he thought of this any further, he wouldn't be able to consent to it. He just nodded his head and went with the flow. He let Greg prod, poke and photograph until he was done. Other than manageable bleeds here and there and a few painful deep bruises, Link was fine. Greg felt relief wash over him when he realized that Link was not raped.. 

Greg pulls his robe around him when he’s done and says: “Do you need something to help you sleep tonight?”

Link blinks at him with tired eyes: “I don’t want to dream..”

Greg helps him up and guides him towards the bed: “No dreams.. It will knock you out.”

Greg sat with Link until the man fell asleep and went to get his spare clothes from the temp room he was given whenever he stayed over. He intends to keep a vigil tonight. He found Gabby at the door with a look of worry itched on her face: “Is he sick again?”

Greg smiles assuredly at her: “He probably overdid it at the Gala. I would suggest bed rest for a few days.”

Gabby stares at him, knowing full well that he’s hiding something from her: “Are you sure?”

Greg stares back: “I’m sure.”

He truly doesn't want to put blame on anyone, but Link was in her care tonight. Whatever happened must have happened under her nose. He cannot help but feel bitter towards her at the moment.

  
  


Their staring contest was cut short when they heard the house door slam open: “NEAL!”

A seething Rhett stormed into the house, angrily stomping as he looked for his illusive friend while screaming profanities until he reached Link’s bedroom door. Greg and Gabby turned to glare at him as he made his way towards them: “IS HE IN THERE?”

Gabby puts her hand up to stop the seething man: “Calm down.”

Rhett throws his hands in the air: “How could you both leave us behind? WE WENT TOGETHER, WE LEAVE TOGETHER!”

He points angrily at the door: “Best friends don’t leave each other behind!”

Greg cuts him off with a sharp voice that shocked everyone present: “Keep your voice down!”

Rhett was taken aback by the normally flamboyant man’s command.

Greg utilizes the silent shocked response to say: “Link is not feeling well. I gave him something to help him sleep so I would appreciate it if you all went somewhere else to bitch like kids.”

Rhett takes a deep breath to calm his frying nerves: “What’s wrong with him this time?”

Greg glares at the tall man for a few seconds.

He was there too.

What the hell were these people doing while Link was being assaulted?

Greg really wanted to punish them somehow but he couldn’t break his promise to Link. Anything he does out of the ordinary will only draw suspicion and more trouble to the ailing man in his care. 

Greg broke the silence by saying calmly: “Overexertion.”

Rhett was not buying it: “He was fine the last time I saw him.”

Greg gritted his teeth: “Well.. He is not fine now..”

Gabby intervenes before this escalates. If the tall man wants to blame someone then she will gladly take the fall: “He didn’t look so good, Rhett. That’s why I suggested going back early.”

Rhett looks suspiciously between them.

Why didn’t anyone bother to tell him?

Why did they leave without him?

Nothing made sense..

Rhett sighed loudly and felt his anger melt slightly. He asked Greg: “Is he better now?”

Greg: “He will be, after a few days of bed rest.”

Rhett nods in resignation, uttering a “thank you” before he leaves.

Gabby spares the nurse a glare, clearly conveying the fact that she knows that he’s lying, before she too went back to her room to rest.

Greg leans on the wall next to Link’s bedroom door, sending a prayer to all the Gods he remembers to let the next few days pass in peace.

.


End file.
